Another Way
by Ryhn
Summary: Colby doit faire équipe avec un nouvel agent, qui semble cacher de dangereux secrets.          Don/Colby NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Pairring Don/Colby comme d'ab'**

**Rating T**

**Genre : Angst/Humour/Crime/Friendship**

**A/N : Je tiens a m'excuser auprès des lecteurs de mon autre fic pour cette longue période d'attente mais, pas d'inquiétude, je vais la finir... Bon ok, je sais pas encore quand, a cause d'un petit manque d'inspiration... Mais je vais la finir, promis : ) Quant a cette histoire, je dois bien dire que j'ai prit pas mal de libertés pour l'écrire mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même : )**

**enjoy : ) **

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 5 th<strong>

**8 : 13 am**

**Federal bureau of Investigation**

**Los Angeles**

**California**

- Colby!

Entendant son patron crier son nom à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'agent releva la tête de devant son ordinateur. Soupirant, il se leva, se doutant déjà des reproches que Don avait à lui faire. Depuis une semaine, c'était toujours la même chose. David avait prit deux mois de congés pour se remettre d'une blessure pare balle durant l'appréhension d'un suspect et il se retrouvait donc obligé de travailler avec un nouveau partenaire. Sauf qu'aucun ne pouvait égaler son meilleur ami et que chaque nouvelle tête avait son lot de défauts et d'incompétences.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi l'agent Stevens à demandé sa mutation ?

Brett Stevens avait été son collègue pendant plus de quatre jours, ce qui était plutôt un exploit étant donné que c'était lui qui avait eut la plus longue période de service à ses cotés. Cependant, malgré ses efforts, il n'avait pas pu supporter les remarques désobligeantes et l'agacement de Colby a son égard plus longtemps et avait rapidement abandonné.

- Je sais pas, demande lui ? répliqua t'il d'un ton innocent, connaissant très bien les raisons pour lesquelles Stevens était _malheureusement_ partit.

- Pas la peine, je suis au courant ! Ca fait le quatrième agent que tu envoyé bouler depuis que David est partit !

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, le travail de bureau était peut être trop dur pour Stevens et il a craqué. Je ne sais pas qui choisit les nouveaux agents mais y'a du souci à se faire s'ils sont tous comme ça.

- Colby ne joue pas a ce petit jeu avec moi ! Je vois très bien ce que tu essaye de faire et désolé de te dire ça mais tu n'as pas le choix ! Si tu veux continuer à aller sur le terrain, tu doit prendre un remplaçant !

Don lui lança un regard furieux. Chaque coéquipier que Colby faisait démissionner venait se plaindre devant le directeur adjoint et c'était à lui de réparer les pots cassés. Son agent était une tête de mule, mais il devait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Ca suffit, jusqu'à présent, j'ai été sympa, je t'ai laissé choisir. A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui te trouve un équipier et je te conseille de le garder si tu veux continuer à travailler ici, c'est bien comprit !

- Mais…

- Je ne veux plus rien entendre, tu retourne au boulot et plus vite que ca, je te rappelle qu'on a un tueur à arrêter !

Capitulant, Colby fit volte face et retourna à son espace de travail d'un pas rapide sous le regard de Don. Celui-ci ne regrettait pas son attitude. Certes, il n'avait jamais apprécié de devoir pendre un tel comportement face à un de ses agents mais il avait bien conscience que Colby avait souvent besoin d'être remis à sa place. La situation ne devait pas être facile pour lui non plus : son meilleur ami blessé et il devait faire la nounou pour des agents débutants pour pouvoir rester actif, bref, rien de très réjouissant.

Cependant, il devait bien admettre que Colby avait raison, chaque nouvelle recrue ressemblait d'avantage a des geeks boutonneux qu'a des hommes expérimentés, chose qui n'était vraiment pas à leur avantage étant donné la sinistre affaire qu'ils avaient a résoudre au plus vite.

Effectivement, deux semaines auparavant, un officier de la LAPD avait été retrouvé mort à son domicile, les pieds et poings liés à une chaise, égorgé a l'arme blanche après avoir été roué de coups . Un crime d'une exceptionnelle cruauté qui fut rapidement suivit par la découverte d'un agent du SWAT, assassiné dans les mêmes conditions, suivit d'un agent de l'ATF et une dernière victime chez la DEA. Aucun témoin, aucune emprunte. Chaque scène avait été soigneusement nettoyée à l'eau de javel pour effacer toutes les traces, il était donc impossible pour les agents chargés de l'affaire, à savoir Don et son équipe, de déterminer si ce carnage était l'œuvre d'un seul tueur isolé ou bien d'un groupe. Quoi qu'il en soit, le plus important était de retrouver l'assassin et de lui offrir un allé simple, destination le couloir de la mort, avant qu'un autre agent ne soit trouvé mort.

- Tu as été un peu dur avec lui !

Il sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'avait pas entendu sa collègue et ancienne petite amie, Liz Warner, s'approcher de lui et s'appuyer contre la cloison qui isolait son bureau.

- Je sais…

Il jeta un œil en direction de l'intéressé. Celui-ci semblait plongé dans la lecture d' un tas impressionnant de rapports regroupant des témoignages des proches des victimes ainsi que les maigres indices retrouvés sur et autour des scènes de crimes ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait un lien avec cette sombre affaire.

- … Mais de toute façon c'est comme ça. J'ai essayé d'être compatissant et je lui ai laissé la chance de choisir un remplaçant pour David. Il ne se rend pas compte que des gens, bien plus expérimentés que lui, rêveraient d'avoir un job comme ça ! Alors maintenant, je vais choisir au hasard un dossier sur la pile que m'a laissé le patron et il faudra bien qu'il fasse avec !

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o°0o**

Une demi-heure plus tard, un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année, sortit de l'ascenseur. Il balaya l'étage des yeux durant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers le bureau le plus proche de lui. Une jeune femme lui indiqua un espace de travail sur sa droite et il s'empressa de s'y rendre.

- Bonjours je cherche l'agent Eppes.

Don releva la tête, souriant.

- C'est moi, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Je suis Matt Gibson, vous m'avez appelle il y a une demi heure pour que je remplace l'agent David Sinclair.

- Ah oui, répondit Don surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir arrivé l'agent Gibson aussi rapidement. Et bien, je vais vous présenter a l'équipe et vous montrer votre bureau, suivez moi.

Espérant que Colby ait retenu la leçon, il préféra néanmoins présenter le nouveau remplaçant a Liz, qui était toujours bien plus douée pour les relations humaines que les trois autres agents qui composaient l'équipe. Celle-ci était dans la salle de pause et buvait tranquillement son café quand ils firent interruption.

- Liz voici l'agent Gibson, il va remplacer David. Agent Gibson, voici l'agent Warner.

Les rapides présentations ainsi faites, il entraina Gibson vers le bureau vide de David, à côté duquel Colby était en train de travailler. Celui-ci se tourna vers Don quand il l'entendit s'approcher de lui et fronça les sourcils quand il vit, derrière lui, un homme à l'allure athlétique, portant un costume noir. Celui-ci semblait plutôt décontracté et abordait un large sourire sur son pâle visage fraichement rasé. Il devina instantanément qu'il s'agissait du fameux nouveau équipier avec lequel il serait obligé de coopéré pendant deux long mois.

- Colby, Matt Gibson, Matt Gibson, agent Granger! Voila les présentations sont faites, voici le bureau que vous occuperez. L'agent Granger va vous faire un compte rendu de l'affaire, n'hésitez pas a lui poser vos question, il se fera une joie d'y répondre… hein Colby ?

- …

- Colby ? insista Don, décidément pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

- … Ok ok c'est bon.

Un long silence s'installa alors. Le nouvel arrivant tendit la main, attendant que Colby la lui serre en signe de bienvenue mais celui-ci se contenta simplement de le toiser, ne prenant même pas la peine de se lever. Souriant, Don regardait la scène qui se déroulait en face de lui, impatient de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Après quelques secondes, il décida qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il retourne à ses occupations un peu plus loin et se dirigea donc vers son bureau.

- … euh agent Granger…

Faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, Colby continua de taper son rapport sur son ordinateur, l'ignorant parfaitement.

- Agent Granger … je … heu…

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez Gibson ? Vous ne le voyez peut être pas mais là, je suis occupé !

- Et bien… euh…

- Bon alors ?

- Je… Désolé agent Granger… Vous deviez me briefer pour l'enquête…

Grommelant, Colby se retourna, saisit un dossier qui trainait sur son bureau et le jeta à Gibson qui, surprit, le laissa tomber au sol. Quand il se baissa pour le ramasser, Colby put apercevoir, une fraction de seconde, l'étrange tatouage qui dessiné sur sa nuque. Trois lettre K.A.G … Ayant surprit son regard, Matt se détourna rapidement, comme gêné, et se lança dans la lecture de l'épais dossier.

Il était presque midi quand le téléphone de Don sonna. Une nouvelle victime venait d'être découverte chez elle. En quelques minutes, toute la petite équipe était dans un SUV en direction de son domicile à Pasadena. Colby avait insisté pour pendre le volant, histoire de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et Matt, tandis que Don occupait le siège passager à ses côtés. Pour des raisons de rapidité, Liz était restée au bureau…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>la suite dans quelques jours : ) merci d'avoir lu ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci a Anaid, Jay et Cissyaliza pour leurs reviews si encourageantes : )**

* * *

><p>- Ellie Brooks, il travaillait au Navy Crimmial Investigation Service.<p>

- Encore un…

Les trois agents étaient arrivés au domicile de la victime et, après une rapide présentation des faits par le lieutenant de police Messer, ils s'étaient engouffrés dans la charmante petite maison. A la seconde où ils pénétrèrent dans l'habitat, une violente odeur les surprit. Réprimant un haut-le-cœur, Gibson mit sa main devant la bouche, sous le regard moqueur de Colby qui lui-même était fusillé du regard par Don. La victime ? Un jeune homme d'environ trente ans, sauvagement battu et égorgé dans sa propre maison. Son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses, de traces de brulures et de coupures profondes, sans oublier l'ouverture béante qui lui barrait le cou de part en part. D'une pâleur effroyable, il était plus qu'évident que le pauvre agent était là depuis longtemps.

- Même mode opératoire, je pense qu'on a affaire au même gars !

Malheureusement pour les agents, la scène de crime était semblable à tous les autres, c'est-à-dire totalement nickel. Pas une trace, pas une emprunte, qui que soit ce type, il était prudent et minutieux, ce qui ne facilitait vraiment pas la tâche du FBI. Après un rapide rapport préliminaire du médecin légiste, Don quitta les lieux, afin de faire un compte rendu à Liz, restée au bureau. Quant à Colby, il se retrouva chargé de babbysiter le nouveau, tout en cherchant LE détail qu'aurait pu omettre leur tueur.

Alors qu'il cherchait dans la cuisine, la voix de Gibson le fit sursauter.

- Pourquoi vous êtres comme ça avec moi ?

- Quoi ?

- D'accord je suis nouveau, et oui je sais, personne n'aime les nouveaux, encore moins quand ils remplacent un agent blessé… Mais je suis sûr que vous l'avez été aussi quand vous avez rejoint cette équipe ! Alors, pourquoi vous êtes comme ça, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de ne pas me donner une petite chance de prouver ce que je vaut ?

- Pas le temps de bavarder avec toi Gibson, je sais pas si tu as vu mais on est sur la scène de crime d'un gars qui s'est fait frappé à mort dans sa propre maison !

Déçut par sa réponse, Gibson retourna à ses occupations, laissant seul Colby s'occuper de l'intérieur. Celui-ci, toujours décidé à ne pas accorder la moindre importance au remplaçant de son coéquipier. Cela pouvait semblait un peu cliché mais il y avait quelque chose de perturbant chez ce Gibson. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas dire de quoi il s'agissait, pourtant, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment… Quoi qu'il en soit, Gibson n'était pas sa priorité. Tous ces agents avaient été abattu d'une manière sauvage, barbare et plus ils perdaient leurs temps à fouiller une scène de crime vierge, plus ce malade avait des chances de recommencer à tuer. Après avoir passé la matinée a chercher pour, au final, ne trouver qu'une emprunte partielle de chaussure dans la terre du jardin, Colby décida qu'il était temps pour eux d'affronter les terribles équation du professeur Eppes, histoire de se rapprocher un peu plus du meurtrier. Le trajet se passa en silence, Gibson trop intimidé pour parler, Colby trop intrigué pour lui répondre.

De longues minutes plus tard, les deux agents, à peine sortit des monstrueux embouteillages de Los Angeles, arrivèrent enfin au pied de l'immense bâtiment fédéral. Toujours en silence, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Don et Liz les attendait déjà et, après avoir déposé leurs armes, tous les agents de l'unité se regroupèrent autour du tableau blanc, envahis de signe et de nombre totalement indescriptibles pour le commun des mortels, excepté pour leur auteur, le célèbre mathématicien Charles Eppes. Content de voir son ami, Colby le salua chaleureusement, ce qui, étrangement, ne fut pas le cas du dernier arrivant, qui regardait avec défi le matheux. Après une courte poignée de main, le cours pu enfin commencer. Avec un froncement de sourcil, Don ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de son frère qui commençait fort en partant dans un délire Mathématiquement incompréhensible, si bien qu'il fut forcé de le faire s'arrêter après avoir jeté un regard vers Colby qui, affalé sur sa chaise, semblait plus préoccupé par le beignet qu'il était en train d'engloutir que par l'interminable discourt.

- Wow wow wow doucement Charlie, je crois que personne dans cette pièce n'a comprit ce que tu veut dire ! Tu peux nous la refaire ?

Gêné, Charlie passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. Pour lui, tout semblait si facile, une fois mis en équation, mais il avait toujours du mal lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire partager ses pensées lumineuses avec les autres car, hormis Amita et Larry, chaque fois qu'il se lançait dans une explication, tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds tout en faisant semblant de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Après avoir prit quelques secondes pour trouver un moyen de reformuler ses phrases, il reprit calmement, récupérant ainsi l'attention de Colby et Liz.

- Bien, j'ai inscrit sur le tableau tout ce que nous savons, sous forme d'équations, sur le tueur … ou devrais-je dire, les tueurs !

- Comment ça ? On s'était tous mit d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul tueur d'après les traces laissées !

- Justement Don, cette fois, on n'as pas affaire à un amateur ! Voila, toutes les maisons des victimes étaient équipée d'alarmes, ce qui laisse généralement trente sept secondes à la personne pour entrer et désactiver la sécurité avant qu'elle ne se d'éclanche. Nos victimes étaient toutes des agents surentrainés, qui se serait sans aucun doute aperçut que quelque chose tournait mal dès le départ. On sait qu'ils n'ont pas pu téléphoner car les lignes avaient été coupées et, en se basant sur les données de la compagnie du téléphone, ça c'est passé en plein jour, à midi pour être précis, et ce, pour chacun des meurtres. Maintenant, quand on regarde l'heure du décès sur les rapports du médecin légiste, il est formel, toutes les victimes sont mortes environ à midi, ce qui colle parfaitement avec nos horaires. Cela m'amène donc à penser qu'il faut au moins être deux pour pouvoir passer l'alarme, couper les lignes et maitriser les victimes.

- Donc on ne cherche plus un tueur mais deux ! Et on n'a toujours pas le moindre indice sur leurs identités !

- C'est justement sur ça que je travaille Liz. J'ai établi un périmètre autour des domiciles des victimes, chacun se trouvant à l'extrémité de la ville ! regardez ! Mark Shepperd, l'agent de police, vivait au nord de Los Angeles alors que David Morrow était complètement au sud et il en va de même pour tous les autres ! Aucun d'eux n'habitait à proximité du centre de la ville.

- Euh … éclaire moi Charlie, en quoi ça nous aide ? Je ne sais pas, ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'ils s'en prennent aux agents du gouvernement qui vivent hors de Los Angeles ?

- Pas hors de Los Angeles Don. En fait, j'ai fait des recherches et il se trouve que chaque scène de crime se situe a une distance d'approximativement cinquante miles du même cimetière militaire !

- Et …

- Et quoi ? Je suis pas profiler, je ne sais pas ce que ca signifie pour les tueurs, moi je te résume simplement ce que j'ai trouvé, après, vous en faites ce que vous voulez !

Don ne put s'empêcher de sourire a son petit frère. Même si ses nouvelles informations ne les aidaient pas beaucoup, elles leurs permettaient enfin d'avancer. A partir de maintenant, ils mettraient tout en œuvre pour retrouver ces deux tueurs, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de nouvelles victimes.

- Merci Charlie, tu nous as bien aidés ! Tu reste avec nous déjeuner, c'est au tour de Colby de payer ?

- J'aurais aimé mais j'ai rendez vous avec Amita ! Je reviendrai plus tard pour voir si vous n'avez rien de nouveau.

- Ok, fait attention à toi Chuck !

**To Be Continued …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci a Anaid, Cissyaliza et Jay pour leurs reviews : )**

** Anaid : ce chapitre est un peu plus long ; ) et, pour répondre a ta question , comme j'arrivais pas a me décider, on va dire ça : y'a plus d'un tueur , donc vu qu'on a deux agents qu'on en est qu'au 4° chapitre , je vais faire en sorte que tout le monde soit content et trouver un truc pour que Don et Colby deviennent tous les deux les cibles ^^**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil commençait a peine de se lever, toute l'équipe de l'Unité des crimes violents du FBI était réunit en salle de briefing pour la répartition des taches. Tandis que Don et Liz se chargerait de rencontrer le patron de la dernière victime, Colby et le nouveau irait arrêter Dylan Smith, un petit comptable, dealer a ses heures perdues, témoin principal d'une affaire datant de plusieurs semaines.<p>

Assis au volant, Colby tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de garder un visage impassible et de dissimuler la gêne qu'il éprouvait au sujet de son nouveau partenaire. A ses côtés, Gibson, lui, semblait plongé dans la lecture du dossier que lui avait remit Don au sujet de Smith. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, ce dernier releva la tête et entreprit la lourde tâche d'engager la conversation.

- Alors ce Smith n'a aucun rapport avec l'enquête en cours ?

- Non !

- Et … on va l'arrêter pour qu'il puisse témoigner contre un baron de la drogue ?

- Oui !

- Mais pourquoi on s'occupe de ça maintenant ! Je veux dire, cette affaire date déjà de quelques semaine, il n'aurait pas été plus logique de s'en occuper avant ?

- Bon maintenant écoute moi bien Gibson ! J'en ai peut être pas l'air mais j'ai aucune envie de te parler, ni maintenant, ni après ! Si tu sais lire, tu verras que l'on n'a pas pu s'en occuper avant parce que Smith avait quitté le pays et qu'il est rentré il y a une heure !

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes durant tout le restant du chemin, c'est-à-dire plus d'une heure. Gibson s'était replongé dans la lecture du dossier tandis que Colby, jetant de futiles regards vers ce dernier, essayait de se convaincre que rien ne clochait chez lui… Peine perdue, son instinct lui criait de ne pas lui faire confiance… Après tout, même pour David, la confiance mutuelle n'était pas arrivée en un jour ! Peut être qu'avec le temps, il se rendrait compte que Gisbon était un agent tout a fait normal, soucieux de bien faire son travail. De longues minutes plus tard, il se gara enfin devant une petite maison dans la banlieue de Pomona. C'était là qu'avait était vu Smith pour la dernière fois. La mission était simple, arrêter ce gars, le ramener au QG du FBI et le remettre au US Marshall afin qu'il puisse rentrer dans le programme de protection des témoins.

Préférant toutefois la sécurité, Colby enfila rapidement son gilet en Kevlar avant de s'avancer vers la maison, suivit de Gibson qui en avait fait de même. Rapidement, l'agent sût que quelque chose n'allait pas à la seconde où il s'apprêta à frapper. Depuis quand un dealer, sur le point de vendre ses potes, laissait l'entrée de chez lui ouverte ? Sans hésiter, il sortit son arme et poussa silencieusement la porte. Alors qu'il allait entrer, une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

- Euh agent Granger, on ne devrait pas prévenir Don ? Il a bien précisé qu'au moindre problème nous devrions l'appeler …

Agacé, Colby soupira. Si Gibson était prêt à partir en courant à la première difficulté rencontrée, sa carrière ne risquerait pas d'avancer. Quant à lui, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour une simple porte ouverte. Smith était peut être blessé à l'intérieur et le temps que la cavalerie arrive, il serait sans doute mort.

- Fais ce que tu veux, moi j'y vais !

Et c'est ainsi que, laissant son « équipier » derrière lui, l'agent Granger pénétra dans la petite habitation, prêt à tirer. En silence, il se glissa dans le salon avant de se stopper brusquement. Devant lui, deux hommes se tenaient face à face. Le premier ne fut pas bien compliqué à reconnaitre, en partit a cause du revolver pointé sur son front. Quant à l'autre, Colby n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il s'agissait.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question car déjà, une pluie de balles s'abattit en sa direction. Jurant grossièrement, il se plaqua contre le mur quelques secondes, le temps que le chargeur de l'ennemi soit complètement vide. Lorsque le silence s'installa enfin, l'agent sortit de son abri… Smith gisait au sol, au milieu d'une marre de sang, tandis que son assassin, accroupit derrière un meuble en bois, attendait patiemment ce moment. A nouveau une deuxième rafale de balles vola en toutes directions et soudain, il tira… Il vit l'agent tomber lentement en arrière, touché. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, l'inconnu courut vers la porte de derrière, espérant ainsi s'échapper le plus rapidement possible. C'était sans compter Gibson qui, de l'autre côté, s'apprêtait, lui, a entré dans la maison. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nez à nez et il ne fallut pas plus d'une fraction de seconde a l'agent pour abattre le fuyard.

Après s'être assuré que l'ennemi était bien mort, l'agent se précipita à l'intérieur pour trouver Colby, au côté de Smith, tentant difficilement de stopper l'importante hémorragie qui s'écoulait de la blessure pare balle dans la poitrine du témoin.

- Appelle une ambulance, il va nous lâcher !

- Oui je m'en occupe ! Vous allez bien ?

- Ca va , dépêche toi !

A demi couché sur Smith, qui ne cessait de s'enfoncer dans l'inconscience au fil des secondes, Colby tentait lui de retrouver une respiration normale, remerciant silencieusement David qui lui avait apprit a toujours mettre un gilet, même pour une opération de routine, tout en compressant du mieux qu'il pouvait la plaie. Après deux minutes, Gibson fut enfin de retour avec des bonnes nouvelles, pour changer.

- L'ambulance arrive ! J'ai appellé Don, il va envoyer des officiers de la LAPD pour l'escorter jusqu'a l'hôpital et une fois là bas, il sera prit en charge par les US Marshalls…

Mais rapidement, les bonnes nouvelles furent remplacées par une plus mauvaise, histoire de ne pas déroger à la règle.

- Il a aussi dit, je cite « dès que l'ambulance est là, je veux vous voir immédiatement au bureau et vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir appelé de renfort ! »

_Et merde …_ Comme si la fusillade ne suffisait pas, il fallait maintenant qu'il affronte la colère de Don… Décidément, cette journée était vraiment pourrie. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer à son patron qu'il avait préféré entrer seul plutôt qu'avec Gibson ? Et comment lui expliquer que ce mec cachait quelque chose, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour faire démissionner ses anciens équipiers ? Don ne le croyerait jamais… Résigné, il laissa sa place à Gibson, qui reprit instantanément la compression et se recula un peu. Le souffle court, il entreprit de retirer lentement son gilet pare balle, inutile que Don apprenne qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus, cela ne ferait qu'augmenter sa colère, chose à évité le plus possible. Malheureusement pour lui, son geste n'échappa a son équipier qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous … Vous avez reçut une balle ?

Dissimuler ce petit problème à Don était une chose indispensable, la dissimuler à Gibson l'était encore plus. Malgré le fait que son équipier ait descendu leur agresseur, cela ne changeait strictement rien au mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait à son égard. Essayant de se montrer le plus convainquant possible, il secoua la tête.

- Non, il ne m'a pas touché ! Tu l'as eut ?

- Je … Oui … il s'apprêtait à sortir par la porte de derrière et je suis tombé nez à nez avec lui…

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Finalement après dix bonnes minutes d'attente, les premières sirènes se firent entendre. Petit à petit, la rue fut envahie par cinq voitures de police et une ambulance. Colby soupira, le plus dur restait à venir…

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°**

- Vous avez trente secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez tout les deux désobéi a un ordre direct !

Assis a son bureau, Don fulminait. Quand il avait apprit qu'une fusillade avait éclaté au domicile de Smith, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Et quand il avait vu le numéro de Gibson affiché sur l'écran de son téléphone, au lieu de l'habituel numéro de Colby, son cœur avait faillit s'arrêter de battre. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait imaginé le pire pour son ami et voila que maintenant, il découvrait que ce dernier n'avait pas jugé bon d'appeler des renforts, contrairement à l'ordre formel qu'il avait reçut un peu plus tôt dans la journée et qu'il s'était aventurer chez un dealer armé. Cela ne faisait que cinq minutes que les deux agents étaient rentrés au Bureau, et cela ne faisait guère plus de temps qu'ils étaient debout devant lui, attendant sanctions et réprimandes.

- Ecoute Don, on pouvait pas attendre ! Smith était à l'intérieur et il était à deux doigts de se faire descendre quand je suis arrivé…

Si Don ne connaissait pas aussi bien ses hommes, il n'aurait pas prêté attention à l'infime gaffe que venait de commettre Colby contre sa volonté. Un petit mot qui, à lui seul, voulait tout dire.

- Quand _tu_ es arrivé ? T'es rentré là dedans tout seul ?

- Euh … Je…

- Granger ! Suis-moi !

Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour exprimer la colère que Don ressentait en ce moment. S'il aurait pu, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il ait étranglé son agent à la seconde qui suivait sa révélation, sans parler du besoin répressif de hurler ce qu'il avait à dire. C'est pour cette raison que, ne voulant pas se montrer en spectacle devant les autres collègues de bureau, il fit signe à Colby de le suivre et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, généralement vides à cette heure ci. Après avoir violemment claqué la porte derrière eux, il laissa enfin sa fureur s'échapper.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI C'EST PASSÉ DANS TA TÊTE POUR AVOIR FAIT UNE CHOSE PAREIL ! T'ES ENTRÉ SEUL DANS CHEZ UN DEALER QUI TRAVAILLAIT POUR UN DES MECS LES PLUS DANGEREUX DE LA VILLE, T'AS LAISSÉ TON ÉQUIPIER DEHORS ALORS QU'IL AURAIT DU TE COUVRIR ! BON SANG, MAIS TU TE RAPPELLES AU MOINS CE QUE J'AI DIT CE MATIN ? QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS PAS COMPRIT DANS « PAS D'IMPRUDENCE, AU MOINDRE TRUC SUSPECT, VOUS M'APPELER IMMÉDIATEMENT! » C'EST POURTANT PAS COMPLIQUÉ !

- Don, je…

- NON ! TU LA FERME GRANGER ! JE NE VEUX PAS D'EXCUSES ! FALLAIT Y PENSER AVANT DE JOUER LES SUPERHEROS ET DE FONCER LA BAS ! JE SAIS PAS CE QU'IL ME RETIENS D'ALLER FAIRE UN RAPPORT AU PATRON !

Cinq minutes… pendant cinq minutes, Colby, silencieux, fut impressionné par le volume d'air que pouvait contenir les poumons de Don, qui criait inlassablement, sans aucun moment de répit. Il avait sans doute été champion d'apnée dans une vie antérieur. Finalement, après avoir hurlé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, l'agent Eppes se calma enfin, ou du moins, il baissa un peu le son.

- Tu me refais un coup comme ça et je peux t'assurer que t'auras pas besoin de chercher un nouveau travail parce qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que je te tue avant, tu m'as bien comprit !

- Oui…

- Plus fort, j'ai pas entendu !

- C'est bon Don, je suis désolé, je me suis trompé sur ce coup la… Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira pas.

Tout en parlant, Colby s'était mit à marcher vers la porte, croyant naïvement que la conversation touchait à sa fin. C'était sans compter Don et son sens de l'observation infaillible qui, presque immédiatement, mit le doigt sur quelque chose que le jeune agent aurait préféré garder secret.

- Reste ici, j'ai pas fini ! T'as pas oublié de me dire un truc par hasard ?

- Je… Non je ne vois pas …

_Mauvaise réponse Colby ! _pensa Don. Il n'avait pas fait attention auparavant, aveuglé par la colère, mais quand son agent s'était dirigé vers la porte dans le but d'en finir rapidement, il avait clairement perçu une gêne dans ses mouvements. Une gêne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour s'être déjà fait tirer dessus plus d'une fois.

- Ah bon tu ne vois pas ? T'es bien sur de toi ?

Sachant pertinemment que son agent n'avouerait jamais de son plein gré, il décida de forcer le destin. Encore énervé, il poussa doucement Colby contre les casiers. Un micro-grimacement sur le visage de son ami lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

- …

- Est-ce que tu t'es demandé, l'espace d'une seconde, ce qu'il se serrait passé si ce gars aurait eut en sa possession des balles perforantes ? Non, bien sur que non, hein monsieur-l'immortel !

Don soupira, d'abord David, maintenant Colby. Décidément, ses agents avaient décidé de lui faire la peau ! Epuisé par tant d'émotions, il s'apprêtait à partir quand Colby l'arrêta, le visage grave.

- Ecoute Don, je sais que tu es énervé et tout ça mais je voudrais te parler de Gibson… Y'a un truc qui vas pas chez lui, je sais pas encore quoi mais…

- Noooon ! Ca suffit Colby, t'en as fait assez pour aujourd'hui ! Je ne veux pas entendre un mot au sujet de Gibson ! D'ailleurs je veux plus rien entendre ! Rentre chez toi et repose toi, on se voit demain matin.

Laissant seul son agent avec des doutes, il sortit, claquant une nouvelle fois la porte, avant de se replonger dans les vies des victimes avec Liz, la seule personne de son entourage qui ne lui donnait pas envie de partir en dépression…

**To Be Continued****…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deux chapitres aujourd'hui car je part deux semaines loin de toute technologie ** bah ouais vous avez déjà essayé d'aller sur internet en conduisant une moto vous ? impossible ! ** ... Donc voila, a dans deux semaines si je survie aux débilités d'une bande de potes tous plus suicidaires les uns que les autres... **

**un grand merci a Cissyaliza, Jay et Anaid pour leurs reviews : )**

* * *

><p>Une demie heure plus tard, enfin remis de ses émotions, Don réalisa, après avoir regardé sa montre, que c'était à son tour de subir les foudres de ses proches. Effectivement, à cette heure ci, il devait y avoir, assise à la terrasse d'un restaurant italien, une jeune femme l'attendant depuis bientôt une vingtaine de minutes. Un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone lui fit comprendre une chose : il était mort ! Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il quitta le bureau, presque en courant, jurant contre l'ascenseur qui mettait trop de temps pour arriver et fonça vers sa voiture.<p>

Après dix minutes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, il arriva enfin devant l'établissement. Robin l'attendait, assise devant une place vide, plongée dans la lecture du menu. Se faisant le plus discret possible, l'agent du FBI se glissa silencieusement en face d'elle.

- Puis je vous inviter à déjeuner mademoiselle ?

Elle releva la tête et, instantanément, tous les tracas qu'il avait eut dans la matinée disparurent de son esprit, bien trop focalisé sur le sourire éblouissant de la femme de sa vie pour avoir envi de penser cadavres et armes. Espiègle, celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil aux environs.

- Je ne sais pas trop, mon ami devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre … Mais comme il n'est jamais à l'heure pour nos rendez vous, on n'a qu'a commencer sans lui.

- Robin, je suis vraiment désolé, on a eut un petit problème aujourd'hui et…

Heureusement pour lui, il fut interrompu par le serveur qui venait innocemment prendre leurs commandes. Quelques minutes plus tard et il put enfin passer l'unique moment reposant de la journée. Souriant enfin, il ne put s'empêcher de réaliser à quel point Robin était magnifique. Vêtue d'une jupe de tailleur, d'une chemise mauve, les cheveux volants au vent, la jeune femme souriait radieusement, ayant déjà pardonné a Don son retard… enfin presque.

- Alors je t'écoute Don Eppes, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'avoir fait attendre vingt minutes ici !

Inconsciemment, Don grimaça, s'il y avait bien une chose dont il n'avait pas envie de parler en ce moment si agréable, c'était bien de son travail. Pourtant, il lui devait une excuse et savait pertinemment que Robin ne le lâcherais pas avant de tout savoir.

- C'est rien je t'assure. Ce matin j'ai envoyé Colby et le nouveau récupérer Dylan Smith et ça c'est plutôt mal passé…

- Dylan Smith , le dealer ?

Le sourire sur le visage de Robin disparut instantanément. Comme tout le monde au tribunal, elle savait pour qui le petit dealer travaillait : un des membres les plus actifs de la mafia, aussi dangereux qu'intouchable. Et si, comme le disait Don, la mission s'était mal passée, elle était consciente du fait que la vie de l'agent avait dû être menacée. De toute l'équipe de Don, Colby était celui avec lequel elle avait le plus d'affinité. Souvent, alors que Don était occupé à interroger un suspect, ils discutaient, de tout et de rien, riants ensembles avec simplicité et amitié, au souvenir de films cultes tels que Heat ou Bad Boys ainsi qu'aux anecdotes de leurs travails respectifs. Une boule au ventre, elle ne put s'empêcher de craindre pour la santé de celui-ci.

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Colby va bien ?

- Il a prit une balle mais heureusement, il portait un gilet. Je l'ai renvoyé chez lui pour le restant de la journée mais …

- Mais quoi Don ?

- Je ne sais pas, depuis que David est partit, c'est comme s'il avait changé de comportement… Il a volontairement outrepassé un ordre direct aujourd'hui et ca aurais pu très mal finir !

Rassurée sur le plus important, le jeune femme recommença à manger, de nouveau souriante.

- Corrige moi si je me trompe, mais ça t'es déjà arrivé de désobéir à tes supérieur toi aussi Don !

- Oui mais …

- Ecoute, tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Colby à eut de la chance et je suis sure qu'il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de recommencer après ça. Arrête de t'inquiéter, il sais ce qu'il fait.

Essayant de se convaincre que Robin avait raison, il changea de sujet.

- Ca te dis un ciné ce soir ? ils passent Captain America en 3D .

- On t'a déjà dit que tu savais parler aux femmes toi ? Neuf heures chez toi ?

Après plus d'une heure de pause et un long baiser langoureux, les deux amoureux se quittèrent difficilement, chacun rejoignant son lieu de travail respectif. Cette petite pause avait suffit pour redonner le sourire à Don qui s'apprêtait à se replonger des les atrocités de l'affaire en cours. Avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment fédéral, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, histoire de prendre deux cafés. Comme à son habitude, il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur bondé, s'immiscent entre une dizaine d'agents, descendant tous à un étage différent. Finalement, après de longues secondes d'attente, il arriva enfin.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, il remarqua avec dépit qu'une fois encore, Colby avait défié ses ordres, refusant de rentrer chez lui. L'agent, le dos tourné, semblait bien trop occupé à fouiller dans les tiroirs de son espace de travail pour s'apercevoir de la présence de Don.

- Colby, qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici, je t'ai dit de rentrer chez toi !

C''est alors qu'il comprit son erreur. Tout en s'approchant, il se rendit compte que la personne qu'il prenait pour son ami, était en réalité quelqu'un de bien différent.

- Gibson ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Je.. ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Don… Je cherche juste une agrafeuse…

Fronçant les sourcils, Don attrapa l'agrafeuse sur son propre bureau et la lança à Gibson, qui la rattrapa de justesse.

- Evitez de fouiller dans les bureaux des autres Gibson, en particulier celui de l'agent Granger, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui monsieur, je suis désolé…

- Du nouveau sur les témoins potentiels ?

- … pas encore…

Sans un mot de plus, Don marcha vers la salle de briefing, où Liz, pendue à son téléphone portable, le salua d'un geste de la main.

- Oui David, je te laisse… Ok ca sera fait… bonne journée.

Elle raccrocha rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur son patron, qui lui tendait un café.

- Merci Don ! Ca fait depuis ce matin que je n'ai pas bu une goutte de café !

- Tu m'étonnes, laisse moi deviner, c'est Colby qui s'est chargé d'en faire ?

- Exactement ! T'aurais du voir la tête du nouveau quand il y a gouté !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Don se rappela la première fois qu'il avait tenté la lourde expérience de boire le café de son agent. Tellement fort qu'il aurait put réveiller un mort, une vielle habitude qu'avait prit Colby durant son service militaire et qui revenait chaque jour, pour le plus grand « plaisir » de ses collègues.

- Au fait c'était David, il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux et te fait dire de garder sa place au chaud pour son retour !

David… Jamais il ne lui avait manqué autant. De toute l'équipe, en plus d'être un agent hors pair, il était celui qui, prédisposé à régler les disputes, maintenait les agents soudés, n'hésitant pas a régler les choses si le besoin en était et prodiguant les conseils adaptés pour chaque situation. David était le ciment qui empêchait la baraque de s'effondrer, celui qui faisait son possible pour maintenir une cohésion parfaite entre son équipier. Depuis une semaine, la tension était devenue palpable au sein de l'équipe, particulièrement due au comportement anormal de Colby. Les premiers jours, Don avait essayé de se montrer compréhensif, après tout, le fait de voir son meilleur ami se faire tirer dessus sous ses yeux était une expérience traumatisante, même pour les plus qualifiés des agents. Il avait tenté d'en parler avec lui, se heurtant inévitablement a un mur. Son agent refusait d'en parler, se refugiant dans un silence absolu lorsque le sujet était abordé et repoussant chaque jour les limites de l'insubordination.

Jamais les événements de ce matin n'auraient eut lieu en la présence de David. Colby avait prit la liberté de faire impasse sur le protocole de sécurité, sans se préoccuper une seule seconde des conséquences qui auraient pu se révéler dangereuses ou mortelles et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Malgré toute la compassion qu'il éprouver en l'égard de son agent, il était hors de question pour lui de se contenter d'un simple « désolé ». Les choses étaient allées trop loin et, si Colby refusait obstinément de lui parler, peut être qu'une fois de plus, les talents magiques de David auraient une utilité. Sortant son Blackberry, il composa le numéro de l'agent.

- Sinclair.

- David, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service…

Mettant tout en œuvre pour bien choisir ses mots, afin de ne pas provoquer de crise cardiaque chez son ami en expliquant la situation de ce matin, Don fut ravi d'entendre que David réglerait ça le plus rapidement possible. Après l'avoir remercier chaleureusement, il raccrocha et partit rejoindre Liz, occupée a interroger la veuve éplorée de la dernière victime.

To Be Continued …


	5. Chapter 5

Assis silencieusement sur son sofa, l'agent Sinclair attendait patiemment que son équipier arrive. Depuis l'appel de Don, il s'était rendu compte que depuis son accident, il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de voir son meilleur ami. Alors certes, il avait pu discuter à plusieurs reprises avec ce dernier au téléphone, mais la conversation avait été limitée, à chaque fois, Colby étant sans cesse interrompu par le travail. Aujourd'hui et après que Don lui ait raconté dans les grandes lignes l'attaque surprise de ce matin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une petite appréhension. Discuter de cela n'allait pas être facile pour Colby, si par miracle celui-ci voulait bien en parler.

Après une demie heure d'attente, des coups frappés sur la porte sortirent David de ses pensés.

- C'est ouvert !

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur Colby, les bras chargés de deux gros sacs en kraft et d'un pack de bière. Instantanément, toute l'appréhension ressentie par David disparut, très vite remplacée par la joie de ces retrouvailles.

- Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta porte ouverte David ! N'importe qui pourrait rentrer !

- Tu me prends pour un bleu ou quoi ? T'inquiète, je l'ai ouverte avant que t'arrive pour pas avoir a me lever !

- Comment tu vas ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a répondre qu'il avait déjà connu de meilleurs jours, l'air mortellement inquiet sur le visage de Colby l'en dissuada et il se rattrapa de justesse.

- Nickel, je sens presque plus rien, en prime, j'ai obtenu un mois de congés payés et mon équipier qui vient me rendre visite avec un pack de bière, que demander de mieux ?

- Pas pour toi la bière mon vieux, tu te rappelle de ce qu'a dit le médecin, pas d'effort et pas d'alcool jusqu'a nouvel ordre ! le seul truc auquel tu as droit, c'est un verre d'eau !

Colby déposa les deux gros sac sur la table et entreprit de ranger leur contenus dans les placards de la cuisine.

- Je me suis dit que tu devais plus avoir grand-chose à manger alors je suis passé prendre deux trois trucs à l'épicerie.

- Merci mec.

Touché par cette attention, David se tût trente secondes, observant son ami dans l'action. Celui-ci semblait visiblement fatigué, ce qui était plutôt compréhensible pour un gars ayant survécu a une fusillade il y a seulement quelques heures, mais en tant que meilleur ami, David devina bien plus de choses dans le comportement de Colby que celui-ci ne lui dirait jamais. La douleur en premier, avec un gilet, même une balle de calibre neuf millimètres pouvait faire pas mal de dégâts, allant d'importantes ecchymoses à quelques côtes fracturés, tout en provoquant un gène durant quelques semaines. Mais il y avait autre chose, un sentiment que David lisait aisément dans les yeux de son ami et qui lui brisait le cœur, sachant qu'il en était le principal responsable.

- … ce n'était pas ta faute Colby !

Celui-ci s'interrompit, le visage grave.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Soupirant, David se leva lentement, avant de s'approcher de son ami qui, évitant tout contact visuel, s'était replongé dans le rangement des courses.

- C'était une erreur de débutant, je n'ai pas prit le temps de couvrir mes arrières ! J'ai manqué d'attention, c'est moi qui ai merdé… écoute, Don m'a appeler …

Instantanément, le visage de son ami se ferma, et il continua son activité de plus belle.

- Et alors quoi, c'est lui qui t'a dit de me parler c'est ça ? Et bien je suis désolé David mais il n'y a vraiment rien à en dire !

- Arrête Colby, il s'inquiète pour toi ! Il a bien comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas ! On sait tous les deux que ça à rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière mais tu refuse d'en parler ! On veut simplement t'aider !

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide !

C'en était trop pour David, ignorant la douleur lancinante des points de sutures qui s'étirèrent, il attrapa le bras de son ami, le forçant a s'arrêter.

- Bien sur que si t'a besoin d'aide Colby ! Je sais ce que tu penses ! Tu crois que c'est de ta faute, que c'est parce que tu as baissé ta garde que je me suis fait tirer dessus, que t'as pas réussit à empêcher ça ! Ce n'est pas ta faute merde ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Ce n'est pas en culpabilisant et en fonçant sans réfléchir chez tous les suspects que tu vois que tu y changeras quelque chose !

Se dégageant doucement de l'emprise de David, Colby s'éloigna de quelques mètres.

- T'a rien a te reprocher Colby …

- Ecoute David, je dois y aller, j'ai encore pas mal de trucs à faire ! Content de voir que tu vas mieux !

Malheureusement pour lui, son équipier ne semblait pas prêt a lâcher l'affaire.

- Granger tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant de m'avoir dit absolument tout ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête tu m'as bien comprit ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse penser que tu es responsable de tout ça !

Epuisé par ses derniers efforts, David se rassit silencieusement sur son sofa, fixant obstinément Colby du regard. Après une longue minute d'un silence intenable, celui-ci, les yeux rivés au sol, se décida enfin a parler.

- Ce que j'ai fais ce matin était stupide je sais … Mais … Je …

- Tu peux tout me dire Colby, tu le sais !

- J'arrive pas à faire confiance à Gibson ! C'est un super mec, j'ai lu son dossier ! Quatre ans dans l'armée britannique, deux ans dans a Scotland Yard… je devrais pas me méfier de lui comme ça ! Mais … je sais pas, il y a quelque chose, je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais …

Le sourire aux lèvres, David se leva à nouveau et empoigna une bière, qu'il tendit à son ami, heureux et soulagé que celui-ci se livre enfin…

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

><p><strong>J'aurais voulut ecrire plus mais je n'ai vraiment pas eut le temps.<strong>

Ps- Jay, tu dis ca mais je suis sure que je vais te manquer mdr^^ je croise les doigt pour toi, tu vas tout déchirer : )


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey : ) Désolée pour ce retard mais comme je l'avait dit dans les chapitres precedents, je n'avait plus d'accès a internet ni a un ordi : ) **

**Merci a Cissyaliza, Jay et Bones-Ncis pour leurs reviews : )**

* * *

><p>Il faisait déjà nuit quand Colby quitta l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Durant des heures, ils avaient parlé, du boulot, des loisirs et surtout, surtout, de Gibson. C'est avec beaucoup de patience que David avait finalement persuadé son collègue d'accorder un minimum de confiance à celui-ci, insistant sur le fait que le boulot d'agent de terrain s'avérait mortellement dangereux, encore plus si l'agent en question avait la mauvaise idée d'opérer en solo. A force d'arguments et surtout, des bières qu'ils enchainaient, David avait fini par faire comprendre à Colby qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la fusillade de la semaine dernière et c'est l'esprit enfin libéré que celui-ci le quitta, épuisé par sa rude journée, mais bien décidé à faire un effort pour accepté le nouveau.<p>

Sans s'attarder un seconde de plus, il arriva rapidement au pied de son immeuble et se pressa de monter les douze étages d'escaliers, aidant au passage la vielle madame Riley à transporter ses courses, l'unique ascenseur étant en panne depuis quelques semaines. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, insistant pour qu'il prenne une part de gâteau qu'elle avait fait cet après midi, plus pour son propre plaisir que par faim. Ne pouvant rien refuser à une vielle dame, c'est avec une énorme tarte à la fraise dans les bras qu'il entra enfin chez lui, soupirant de soulagement. Comme à son habitude, il jeta nonchalamment ses affaires sur la petite table et écouta le message laissé sur son répondeur. Un petit sourire illumina son visage quand une voix féminine retentit. _Salut Granger ! Je viens passer quelque jours à LA, tu pourras venir me chercher à l'aéroport demain soir à huit heures ? Rappelle-moi !_ Sans attendre une seconde de plus, ravi que son amie daigne enfin leur rendre visite après avoir quitté Los Angeles depuis maintenant trois mois, il s'empara de son téléphone.

- Hey Megan !

- Salut Colby ! Contente que tu aies eu mon message !

- Pas de problème, je serais là !... enfin j'essayerai hein, je vais pas t'apprendre comment ça se passe !

Cette fois ci, à son grand soulagement, la conversation n'eut quasiment aucun lien avec une quelconque affaire et les deux amis bavardèrent gaiement, parlant de tout et de rien. Au bout d'une heure, il raccrocha, se réjouissant déjà de ces retrouvailles. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur son réveil, il remarqua avec stupeur qu'il était plus de onze heures, décidément, cette journée n'en finissait pas. Se trainant dans la minuscule salle de bain, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la douloureuse marque violacée sur sa poitrine, se remémorant la chance incroyable qu'il avait eut un peu plus tôt. Ce n'est qu'après une longue douche qu'il s'installa, épuisé, sur son sofa et alluma la télé, après s'être emparé une part de tarte. Rapidement, sa fatigue prit le dessus sur sa faim et il s'endormit, au son des injures d'un certain Cartman à la télé.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

De son côté, Don était aux anges. Après avoir passé la journée au bureau, il était enfin l'heure pour lui de rejoindre Robin, qui l'attendait patiemment chez elle pour aller au cinéma. Une courte douche et de nouveau vêtement enfilés à la vitesse de l'éclair, il se rua dans sa voiture et roula rapidement chez sa belle.

Il arriva, vingt minutes plus tard, devant la grande porte de son appartement luxueux et s'empressa d'entrer. A la seconde où il posa les yeux sur elle, tous les soucis, toutes les pensées qui fourmillaient dans son esprit disparurent. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que la jeune femme devant lui. Sans perdre un instant, les deux amants s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant de s'installer sur le canapé en cuir immaculé.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'ai aucune envie de m'enfermer dans une salle remplie d'inconnus bruyants ce soir …

Un sourire malicieux apparut alors sur le visage de Robin qui passa ses mains autour de son coup.

- j'espérais que tu dises ça !

Sans un mot de plus, elle l'embrassa vigoureusement à son tour. Après l'interminable journée qu'ils avaient eut aujourd'hui, une petite soirée bien au calme leur paraissait être la meilleur option…

Le lendemain matin, alors que Don ouvrait à peine les yeux, aveuglé par le puissant soleil californien, Robin, déjà levée depuis quelques minutes, posa devant lui une tasse de café brulant qu'il s'empressa de saisir avec reconnaissance, tout en dévorant la jeune femme des yeux. Celle-ci, vêtue d'une de ses chemises, bien trop grande pour elle, était assise sur le bord du lit.

- Bien dormi ?

Il se retourna pour voir l'heure sur le réveil, grimaçant quand il vit qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure au bureau.

- Un peu trop, je vais être en retard.

Un sourire gravé sur son fin visage, elle s'approcha de lui.

- En tant que chef d'équipe, il faut bien que tu ais quelques petits avantages tu ne crois pas ? Prend ta matinée et reste avec moi !

- Robin, je peux pas faire ça ! On est au beau milieu d'une enquête !

- Le monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner si tu n'y va pas ! Appelle Liz et dit lui que tu ne te sens pas bien !

- Mais …

- Ils se débrouilleront très bien sans toi Don !

Amusé, il ne put qu'approuver. Les autres allaient devoir continuer sans lui durant quelques heure. Il eut une petite pensée pour Liz, esperant qu'elle tiendrait a carreaux ses deux autre collègues avant de reporter son attention sur Robin qui, déjà, lui tendait son téléphone afin qu'il previenne son absence.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Assise a son bureau, Liz, fixée sur l'écran de son ordinateur, releva la tête quand Gibson posa un gobelet de café sur son bureau. Il n'était que deux à cette heure ci, Don étant « malade » et Colby s'entrainant au stand de tir. Souriante, elle remercia son collègue avant de replonger son attention sur le fichier d'empruntes digitales qu'elle consultait mais la voix timbrée de Gibson retenti rapidement, celui-ci étant toujours à ses côtés.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ?

Relevant une nouvelle fois la tête, elle prit le temps de boire une gorgée de café brulant, notant au passage la caféine dosée à la perfection, avant de répondre.

- En fait, je connais l'équipe depuis pas mal de temps mais cela ne fais que quelques mois que je travaille à plein temps dans ce service pourquoi ?

- Et bien, comme on va bosser ensemble pendant quelques semaines, je me disais que ce serait peut être mieux si j'en profitais pour faire vraiment la connaissance avec mes nouveaux collègues … même si ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde…

Émettant un petit rire, elle comprit l'allusion de Gibson sur le comportement de Colby et tenta de le rassurer.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Colby n'est pas un sauvage, il a simplement un peu de mal à faire confiance au gens …

- De là à préférer foncer en solo plutôt que de rester avec moi, je dirais qu'il me déteste vraiment !

- Non écoutez- on peut se tutoyer ?- Il ne te déteste pas mais … il traverse juste une mauvaise passe en ce moment ! Laisse lui un peu de temps je suis persuadée que dans quelques jours, tout ira mieux !

Gibson parut septique une seconde avant de se raviser et d'offrir à la jeune femme un sourire Colgate.

- On va prendre un verre ce soir après le boulot ? J'ai vraiment envie de connaitre un peu plus les personnes avec qui je vais travailler.

Devant son regard bleu intense, Liz n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter, essayant de ne pas se demander pourquoi elle avait été la seule invitée à ce petit apéro alors que Gibson voulait connaitre toute l'équipe. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, le téléphone sur le bureau de Don se mit à sonner. Sans perdre une seconde, elle se rua dessus, à l'écoute de l'officier de police à l'autre bout du fil.

- Warner … très bien on arrive !

Se retournant vers Gibson, elle s'exclama avec hâte, tout en fonçant à son bureau pour y récupérer son arme.

- Appelle Colby, qu'il nous rejoigne au parking, on à un officier disparut !

Sans perdre un instant, elle se rua dans l'ascenseur, Gibson sur ses talons. Arrivés au parking, ils ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour pouvoir partir, enfin rejoint par Colby qui, prévenu, avait sprinter le plus rapidement possible.

Au volant, Liz profita du trajet pour expliquer la situation à ses équipiers. Le lieutenant de police Neil Browder ne donnant plus signe de vie depuis plus de vingt quatre heures, et ayant été mis au courant du danger, ses collègues avaient jugé utile de prévenir l'équipe du FBI chargée de l'affaire avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Sans se soucier des limitations de vitesse, la jeune femme appuya plus fortement sur la pédale d'accélérateur, faisant crisser les pneus sur le goudron brulant. Après une trentaine de minutes de conduite effrénée, le SUV Suburban se gara enfin devant un petit pavillon dans la banlieue aisée de Burbank. Arme au point, les trois agents fédéraux n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus. D'un ordre professionnel, Liz demanda à Gibson de la suivre à l'arrière de la maison tandis que Colby, plaqué contre le mur adjacent, entrerait par l'avant.

Celui-ci attendit le feu vert de Liz dans son oreillette et après quelques secondes, elle l'informa qu'ils étaient en place. Sans perdre de temps, Colby frappa violemment à la porte, intimant l'ordre à Browder d'ouvrir rapidement. Aucune réponse… Il lui accorda une dernière chance, précisant bien qu'il appartenait au FBI, malheureusement, le silence se fit encore plus pesant. C'était le moment de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes.

- On y va !

Ignorant la pression insupportable de son gilet sur l'ecchymose qui lui barrait la poitrine, il frappa. D'un violent coup de pied bien placé, il ouvrit la porte a la volée. Son arme prêt à tirer, il fonça. La première chose que l'agent vit fut un homme, probablement Browder, attaché à une chaise, au beau milieu de son grand salon. Couvert de bleu, de brulures et toutes sortes de marque douloureuses, il semblait néanmoins vivant. Alors qu'il allait se précipiter pour lui porter secours, un petit détail attira son attention. La fenêtre grande ouverte, qui ne l'était pas il y a quelques secondes. Sans perdre de temps, il comprit vite que leur tueur en série venait d'être surprit en plein travail et croyait pouvoir s'échapper. Rapidement, il se glissa a son tour dans l'ouverture béante et atterrit sur le trottoir.

- Liz, il s'échappe !

Sans un mot de plus, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une fraction de seconde pour apercevoir au coin de la rue, une silhouette noire fonçant à toute vitesse. Voyant cela, il ne perdit pas une seconde et s'élança à sa poursuite. Alors qu'il courait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné par le volumineux gilet qui frottait douloureusement son corps déjà meurtri, ralentissant sa course effrénée. Quant au tueur, il avait prit plusieurs longueurs d''avance et venait à nouveau de disparaitre au détour d'une ruelle. Essayant de ne pas s'imaginer les réprimandes de Don et David, tout en continuant de courir, il détacha ses entraves et laissa glisser le lourd gilet au sol, afin de pouvoir reprendre sur un rythme plus rapide. Oubliant toutes les protestations de ses muscles, poussé par l'adrénaline, il traça, réduisant au fil des secondes, la distance qui le séparait du tueur. Durant plus de dix minutes, les deux hommes, prit dans leurs course folles, esquivaient obstacles, passants, voitures, bref tout ce qui de près ou de loin pourrait les ralentir quand tout à coup, le tueur inconnu se glissa dans une sombre petite ruelle, aussi déserte qu'étroite. Sans attendre Colby s'y élança à son tour avant de s'arrêter net, les yeux ronds. Devant lui, un immense grillage barrait le chemin, quant au psychopathe, il avait disparut…

Essoufflé, il tenta de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'il se dirigait vers le grillage. Forcement leur tueur était passé par là étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la seule sortie possible mais malheureusement, pour l'agent, la course s'arrêtait ici. Inutile de perdre un temps précieux à escalader cette muraille de fer pour trouver un gars qui, visiblement était déjà loin. Résigné, il inspecta les barbelés en haut du grillage, espérant y trouver une quelconque trace de sang ou d'ADN, sans succès. Qui que pouvait être ce gars, il avait apparemment plus d'un tour dans son sac. Sortant son portable, il entreprit d'appeler Liz le plus rapidement possible.

- Je l'ai perdu !

- C'est pas grave Colby, rentre, Browder est vivant, avec un peu de chance, il sais qui lui a fait ça !

-…

- Colby ?

- …

- Colby tu m'entends ?

- …

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- …

A peine avait il commencé à parler a Liz, un léger bruissement avait attirer l'attention de l'agent mais, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire le moindre geste, il sentit le canon froid d'une arme pointer sur sa nuque …

To Be Continued …


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci a Cissyaliza, Anaid, LostKnight et Jay pour leurs reviews : )**

* * *

><p>- Colby ? … Merde !<p>

Raccrochant précipitamment, Liz se retourna vers Gibson, qui s'occupait déjà d'administrer les premiers soins à Browder. Celui-ci, en état de choc, semblait tétanisé par la peur. La jeune femme ordonna fermement à son collègue de rester avec lui, tandis qu'elle s'élançait dehors, à la recherche de Colby. Sans perdre une seconde, elle fonça, bousculant les passants qui la regardèrent avec curiosité. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune trace de son ami nulle part, ce qui contribua a l'affoler un peu plus. Ou était-il ? Sortant sa plaque, elle se dirigea vers le piéton le plus proche, son arme toujours à la main.

- FBI ! Avez-vous vu deux hommes passer en courant ?

- Pas de chance, la vielle dame était beaucoup plus omnibulée par le Glock de la jeune femme que par sa question.

- Madame !

- Oooh mais où va le monde ? A mon époque, jamais une femme n'aurais la désobligeance de se montrer avec une arme à feu en public ! Vous avez été mal éduquée ma chère je …

Ignorant la litanie infondée de la passante, Liz aborda un serveur non loin de la, espérant quelle n'ait pas besoin de lui coller son arme sous le nez pour enfin, obtenir une réponse. Cette fois-ci, heureusement pour elle …et pour lui, il hocha la tête, se rappelant avec précision les deux fous qui avaient fait interruption au milieu de sa terrasse, effrayant au passage tous les clients, qui ne s'étaient pas gênés pour demander des comptes à son patron. Après lui avoir indiqué la direction à prendre, il retourna à ses tables, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Liz ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, essayant de ne pas s'imaginer le pire, elle reprit sa course le cœur lourd. Durant plus de cinq minutes, elle traversa les rues bondées de Burbank, criant avec espoir le nom de son ami. Alors que l'agent passait rapidement devant une petite ruelle, sans grande intérêt pour elle, une voix tant espérée se fit entendre faiblement. La jeune femme stoppa net sa course et se retourna avant de pousser un soupir soulagé. Devant elle, Colby était collé contre la grille métallique, lié à elle par sa propre paire de menotte dont les extrémités étaient entourées autour de son poignet et des tubes d'acier solide. Celui-ci, tirant dans tous les sens, tentait vainement de se libéré, sans succès.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ca ira mieux quand tu m'auras dégagé de là !

S'accordant un petit sourire, elle entreprit de le libérer, à son grand soulagement. Décidément, il avait pas mal de chance en ce moment, c'était peut être le coup de tenter une augmentation. S'il aurait été là, Charlie se serait fait une joie de lui démontrer les probabilités de sortir vivant d'une rencontre avec un tueur en série. Heureusement pour Colby, le mathématicien n'était pas là, car il n'aurait sûrement pas eut la patience de l'écouter déblatéré pendant des heures. Même s'il ne l'avouerais jamais à Liz, amour propre oblige, il bouillait d'une rage intense. Ce mec l'avait prit par surprise avant de le maitriser et le ridiculiser, une chose que l'ancien soldat avait beaucoup de mal à avaler.

- Tu as vu pour où il était partit ?

Haussant les épaules, il s'éloigna de Liz, toujours furieux. Même s'il aurait vu dans quelle direction leur tueur s'était enfuit, le chercher ne serrait qu'une perte de temps vu l'avance qu'il avait prit.

- Dit, tu pourrais répondre au moins !

Levant les yeux au ciel, il marmonna inaudiblement avant de tourner le dos à la jeune femme, espérant qu'elle le laisse un peu tranquille, le temps de réparer un peu son égo.

- Ou dire merci ! Non parce que si j'aurais su, je t'aurais sans doute laissé accrocher à ta grille !

Malgré toute l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour elle, ainsi que quelques sentiments qui resteraient secrets, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aveuglé par la colère. Effectivement, en plus de l'avoir fait passer pour un bleu, son agresseur avait prit soin de le désarmer avant et d'emporter son … avec lui dans sa fuite. Jurant silencieusement d'avoir la peau de ce type à leur prochaine rencontre, il grommela un rapide « merci » et attendit patiemment que Liz soit sortie de la ruelle pour laisser sa rage éclater et frapper violement le mur le plus proche. Quelques secondes après ce geste aussi inutile que douloureux, il sortit à son tour de cette maudite ruelle et entreprit de retourner au domicile de Browder en silence.

Si le trajet pour l'aller n'avait duré que quelques minutes, le retour lui semblait bien plus long. Sans doute était ce dû au fait qu'un pesant silence s'était installé entre les deux équipiers, Liz s'empressant de marcher devant lui, vexée. C'est alors qu'il prit enfin conscience de ses paroles et tenta vainement de s'excuser, rattrapant son retard sur la jeune femme.

- Euh Liz … Je suis désolé pour tout a l'heure … c'est juste que …

- C'est pas parce que t'es de mauvais poil que tu dois en faire profiter les autres ! Dépêche toi de marcher, Gibson nous attends !

Le ton inhabituellement froid qu'elle employa finit de l'achever. Honteux, il força le pas, prêt à s'excuser par tous les moyens.

- Ecoute … Il m'a prit par surprise et … merci de m'avoir détaché … Sans toi je serrais encore au fond de cette ruelle qui pu la pisse … Et euh, encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé, je t'ai mal parlé alors que tu essayais de m'aider ...

Ce fut autour de Liz de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle soupira, Colby avait de la chance une fois de plus.

- Bon ça va Granger, on en parle plus !

- Mais …

- On en parle plus j'ai dit ! Je te pardonne, de toute façon, j'ai prit une petite photo, histoire de la montrer à David si jamais il se passe encore quelque chose de regrettable !

Le fait qu'elle ait prit une photo et qu'elle allait maintenant s'en servir comme d'un petit moyen de pression n'était qu'une formalité, du moment que son visage avait retrouvé son habituel sourire. Ralentissant le pas, les deux amis avait tourné la page sur les événements passés, Liz s'adonnant ainsi à de petites moqueries bien méritées. Voyant que l'ambiance était propice aux plaisanteries et à la bonne humeur retrouvée, il tenta timidement une petite avancée sans sous entendus.

- On va prendre un verre après le boulot ?

Malheureusement pour lui, il comprit que c'était raté lorsque les joues de Liz se tintèrent d'un rouge écarlate. Fuyant son regard, gênée, elle répondit lentement.

- En fait j'ai déjà un truc prévu ce soir… Gibson m'a proposé la même chose ce matin et …

- Oh, très bien, c'est pas grave, une prochaine fois peut être…

_Comment ça c'est pas grave ?_ pensa-t-il. Si le fait que Liz avait déjà prévu quelque chose ne le dérangeait pas … enfin presque pas, le fait qu'elle passe la soirée en compagnie d'un mec aussi parfait qu'insupportable était bizarrement beaucoup plus dur à avaler. Gêné à son tour, il se refugia une nouvelle fois dans le silence. Heureusement pour les deux agents, la maison de Browder n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres.

Après lui avoir galamment ouvert la porte d'entrée, Colby s'engouffra à son tour dans la vaste demeure, à la rencontre de l'agent Gibson. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'attendait à voir celui-ci recoiffant ses cheveux parfaitement broshingés, abordant son insupportable sourire éclatant, l'ex soldat fut surprit de le voir les yeux baissé sur le sol étincelant, un air grave emprunt sur son visage.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Liz d'une voix inquiète.

Lentement, Gibson releva la tête pour planté son regard d'azur dans ceux de la jeune femme avant de répondre.

- J'ai tenté de le réanimé mais …

D'un geste de la tête, il désigna le salon, au milieu duquel était allongé le corps sanglant de Browder, leur seul et unique témoin, sans vie.

**To Be Continued …**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews encourageantes.**

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas fallut plus d'une demi-heure au médecin légiste pour arriver, prête à éclairer les agents sur les conséquences de la mort de leur témoin. S'informant des derniers détails auprès de Liz, elle s'approcha ensuite du corps, inspectant chaque recoins de sa peau ensanglantée. Durant près de dix minutes, elle s'affaira sur son cadavre, sous les regards perçants des agents. Se relevant enfin, elle retira ses gants avant de s'adresser à ces derniers d'une voix monotone.<p>

- Et bien… d'après ce que j'ai pu entrevoir, votre homme à beaucoup encaissé. Son épaule droite est complétement déboitée, il a une fracture ouverte à la jambe, de nombreuses lacérations sur tout le corps, sans compter les brulures en formes circulaires, probablement des cigarettes, un nombre incalculable d'ecchymoses … A première vue je dirais qu'il est mort d'une hémorragie interne due à une perforation du poumon gauche, comme le peux en constater cette marque. Je commencerais l'autopsie complète dès que le corps aura été rapatrié à la morgue.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la légiste fit signe à deux de ses assistants d'apporter une civière et un sac mortuaire avant de laisser les trois agents dans un silence plus que pesant. Durant près d'une minute, tous les trois, perdus dans leurs pensées, ne bougèrent d'un millimètre, essayant de s'imaginer un quelconque idée pour mettre la main sur ce terrible psychopathe. Finalement, après ce long instant, Liz fut la première à se ressaisir. Sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche, elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres

- Je vais tenir Don au courant. Gibson, tu t'occupes des empruntes, il à forcement du en laisser quelque part.

Sans perdre un instant, Gibson s'exécuta. Mais, alors qu'elle composait le numéro de son parton, une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant se retourner rapidement.

- Ecoute Liz ... Je peux te parler trente secondes ? En privé ...

Le visage fermé de son ami l'interpella et elle le suivit sans discuter dans la cuisine, seul endroit encore désert de la maison.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Colby ?

- Rien c'est juste que … Ne dit rien à Don …

- Quoi ?

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, curieuse. Colby avait-il oublié que Don était quand même son patron, celui qu'il fallait prévenir en toute urgence dans les situations compliquée, comme celle-ci.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je te rappelle qu'un homme est mort !

- Ecoute Liz, je ne te demande pas de rien lui dire à propos de ça… juste éviter de mentionner le fait que le tueur ait pris mon arme…

- Mais … Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ? Bonne question_, pensa t'il. Avec les événements des derniers jours, à la seconde ou Don apprendrait qu'il s'était élancé à la poursuite d'un tueur, se faisant littéralement rouler par celui-ci, désarmé et humilié, une chose était sûre, les retombées seraient sévères. Si Don ne le pensait plus capable de bosser convenablement et qu'il le mettait a pied …

- S'il te plait Liz …

Dans d'autres circonstances, jamais la jeune femme n'aurait caché un tel élément à son supérieur, mais cette fois ci… Le ton désespéré de Colby lui fit faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Hochant la tête , elle rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean avant de s'éloigner de Colby.

Une heure plus tard, les trois agents étaient de retour au FBI. Liz s'était occupée d'attribuer les taches, se réservant la plus détestée de tous, tandis que Gibson se chargeait de visionner les cameras de vidéo surveillance qui filmaient le parking d'un petit magasin situé juste à côté du domicile de la victime. Soupirant, la jeune femme posa son café sur son bureau avant de se diriger vers la salle de briefing où l'attendait Rebecca Browder, la femme de leur victime, tout juste rentrée d'un voyage d'affaire en Chine. Le cœur lourd, Liz ouvrit la porte, saluant respectueusement la jeune veuve avant de lui présenter ses sincères condoléances.

Faisant preuve d'un tact hors du commun, Liz posa d'une voix douce les habituelles questions réservées aux proches de victimes afin de savoir si quelqu'un pouvait bien avoir des raisons de tuer un officier de la police de Los Angeles depuis tout juste cinq ans. Malheureusement, comme très souvent, l'agent n'obtint aucune information viable sur un quelconque suspect. Vient alors le terrible moment, celui que tous les agents chargés d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles redoutaient comme la peste, celui où la jeune veuve demanda, effondrée, comment était mort son mari. Fixant un point invisible devant elle, Liz ne put répondre. D'un part car la cause n'était pas encore déterminée, d'autre part car, comment annoncer à une femme que l'homme de sa vie avait été torturée pendant plusieurs heures, voir, plusieurs jours, sans aucun mobile présentable.

Pendant plus de deux heures, les deux femmes passèrent en revue la vie de Browder. Celui-ci, père d'un petit garçon depuis seulement trois ans, n'avait jamais rien fait dans sa courte vie pour mériter une mort si atroce. Venant d'une petite ville au fin fond de l'Arizona, il avait déménagé depuis quelques années en Californie, avant de rencontrer son épouse, qui aujourd'hui, était devenue sa veuve. Borwder était un homme de loi, de courage et d'honneur, un père et un mari, aussi, c'est avec détermination que Liz fit la promesse de retrouver son assassin quoi qu'il en coute. Tendant un dernière mouchoir à Rebecca, elle l'accompagna jusqu' au parking avant de remonter.

Gibson était à présent en train de rechercher dans la liste des gens que Browder avait jadis arrêter, des criminels qui aurais pu vouloir lui faire payer, tandis que Colby, silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, n'avait pas décollé de devant son ordinateur, scrutant inlassablement chaque visage du logiciel de reconnaissance faciale. Malheureusement, son altercation avec le psychopathe avait été courte, rapide et intense. Celui-ci portant une cagoule, la seule chose que l'agent avait pu apercevoir de lui était ses yeux sombres et la forme de son visage, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Sifflotant gaiement dans l'ascenseur, Don ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que la merveilleuse journée qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Robin allait bientôt devenir une erreur monumentale. Il était plus de minuit quand il s'était enfin décidé à retourner au bureau, afin de rattraper un peu son retard et c'est avec paresse qu'il s'était rendu au FBI, pas vraiment pressé de retourner dans le monde réel des fusillades, meurtres et autres horreurs. Après quelques secondes d'attente, les portes s'ouvrirent devant son étage habituel, désert en cette heure de la nuit… enfin presque désert car, à l'instant ou il s'apprêtait a sortir de l'ascenseur, il manqua de renverser Gibson qui, un café à la main, s'apprêtait, lui, a rentrer.

- Gibson ? Qu'est ce que vous faites à cette heure ci ?

- Et bien, avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je termine de vérifier les dossiers de la prison d'État avant de rentrer… Mais, et vous ?

Don ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette question, son esprit s'étant momentanément bloqué sur la partie « _ ce qu'il c'est passé aujourd'hui_ », sentant la colère monter petit à petit, il respira un bon coup avant de s'adresser une nouvelle fois à Gibson.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Liz ne vous a pas mis au courant ? On a eut une nouvelle victime …

Liz … depuis quand Liz, l'agent la plus respectueuse des règles, oubliait de le mettre au courant pour une telle information…

- Continuez Gibson !

- Et bien… on a reçut un appel de la police pour nous signaler la disparition de l'un des leurs, on s'est donc rendu à son domicile. Et pour la première fois, on est tombé sur notre tueur !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, malheureusement, il s'est échappé. L'agent Granger s'est lancé à sa poursuite, mais, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, il nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'il lui avait échappé et puis, plus rien.

- Comment ça, plus rien ?

- en fait… Liz s'est lancée à sa recherche tandis que je suis resté avec la victime… C'est à ce moment là qu'elle a fait un arrêt respiratoire. J'ai tenté de la réanimé … Bref, Liz et l'agent Granger sont revenus quelques minutes plus après mais c'était trop tard.

Devant le silence de marbre de Don, Gibson se lança dans l'ascenseur avant que celui-ci ne ferme ses portes et disparut, laissant l'agent fulminer seul. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Liz se mettait elle aussi à cacher des choses ? Pourquoi est ce que les deux agents le croyait assez stupide pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Pourquoi tout ça arrivait en même temps… S'efforçant de rester calme, il se dirigea vers son bureau afin d'y déposer sa veste quand quelque chose attira son attention. A cette heure –ci, il était seul à cet étage, tous les ordinateurs étaient éteins, hormis un seul…

- Colby !

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas de réponse de son agent, bien trop plongé dans son sommeil pour l'avoir entendu. Se glissant silencieusement derrière lui, Don remarqua les visages de criminels sur l'écran et s'immobilisa, pas trop sûr de ses actions. Une part de lui n'attendait qu'une chose, réveiller Colby en criant et lui faire passer une bonne fois pour toute l'envie de dissimuler des informations, tandis que l'autre partie, sachant que le sommeil était quelque chose que son agent avait plutôt du mal à trouver en ce moment, voulait le laissait dormir et attendre demain pour les représailles. Inconsciemment, son regard se fixa sur le poignet de son ami qui était posé sur le bureau, soutenant sa tête. La peau rouge et entamée ne fit qu'agrandir le nombres de questions sans réponses qui trottait a vitesse folle dans sa tête. Que c'était il donc bien passé pendant cette course poursuite ? Et pourquoi son arme de service, habituellement gardée dans son étui, n'était plus a sa place !

Soupirant, il décida d'attendre quelques heures pour le réveiller, après tout, Liz avait aussi des explications a fournir. Sans faire de bruit, il se pencha et éteignit l'ordinateur de son agent, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité reposante, avant de repartir vers l'ascenseur.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a quitter la pièce, son téléphone sonna. Sans prendre le temps de regarder le numéro, il répondit, manquant de tomber a la reverse lorsqu'une voix féminine avec un accent de la cote Est si familière retentit.

- Eppes

- Salut Don, écoute, ca fait une demi heure que j'essaye de joindre Colby mais apparemment, il est occupé.

- Megan ! Euh oui, c'est le cas de le dire ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe, je peux t'aider ?

Après de longues minutes de conversation avec sa chaleureuse amie, Don ne perdit pas un instant. L'aide d'un profileur serait indispensable pour résoudre cette enquête avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres victimes.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Un grand merci a Cissyaliza, BONES-NCIS, CptJackHarkness et Jay pour leurs reviews.**

* * *

><p>Jamais le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport de Los Angeles ne lui avait parut si rapide. Sans doute était ce dû au fait qu'a une heure du matin, peu de gens se baladaient dans les rues, mais l'agent Eppes n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il avait quitté le siège du FBI afin d'aller chercher Megan, venu à l' origine pour passer quelque jours de vacances en leurs compagnie. Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune femme allait devoir revoir ses priorités et, après que Don l'ait rapidement briefé sur l'enquête en cours par téléphone, avait accepté de bon cœur de les aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait, notamment en établissant un profil psychologique de leur tueur.<p>

Alors qu'il continuait à rouler, écoutant la radio pour décompresser, son Blackberry se mit à sonner. Se penchant pour le récupérer sur le siège passager, il vit le visage photographié de Robin apparaitre sur l'écran. Un grand moment de doute s'installa dans son esprit, si grand que, après quelques secondes, il reposa le téléphone, sans répondre, sur le siège et reporta son attention sur la route devant lui. Insistante, la sonnerie d'appel retentie une deuxième fois, à nouveau ignorée par l'agent du FBI.

Robin… Il avait choisit de rester avec elle, plutôt que de continuer à travailler avec son équipe. Seulement l'espace d'une journée, ils les avaient abandonnés au beau milieu d'une affaire au profil de son propre plaisir et tout ça pour réaliser qu'a son retour, même la plus intègre des agents l'avait trompé, lui dissimulant des informations capitales. Depuis qu'il s'était mit en route, il ne cessait de se poser des questions sur les raisons qui auraient bien pu pousser Liz à commettre un tel acte. Quant à Colby, le problème semblait s'aggraver de jour en jour, malgré l'intervention et les bonnes paroles de David qui, apparemment, n'avaient eut aucun effet. En l'espace d'une semaine, l'agent avait outrepassé bien plus d'ordre que depuis le début de sa carrière au FBI et, même si cela l'insupportait, Don serrai tôt ou tard bien obligé d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui afin de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Soupirant, il frappa du poing sur son volant. Sans David, son équipe partait dans tout les sens ! Et au lieu de tout tenter pour garder les rênes, il les avait lâchés, troquant une série de crime atroce contre une grasse matinée et un petit déjeuné en compagnie de Robin.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment la vielle femme traverser la rue devant lui. Broyant littéralement la pédale de frein, il remercia sa bonne étoile pour lui avoir permit de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres seulement de la mamie qui, après avoir manqué de peu la crise cardiaque, s'était mise à hurler, insultant l'agent de tout les noms possibles et imaginables. Ignorant ses excuses, elle frappa violement le capot du SUV avec son gros sac avant de continuer sa route, sans s'arrêter de vociféré. Sous le choc, Don resta immobile une dizaine de secondes, histoire de se remettre les idées en place avant de reprendre la route et éviter accessoirement d'écraser une autre vielle qui aurais l'idée de traversée une rue à une heure du matin.

Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure de route, il arriva enfin sur le parking du LAX, où il s'empressa de se garer avant d'aller rejoindre Megan qui l'attendait déjà depuis un petit moment. Effectivement, celle-ci, adossée au mur près de l'entrée principale, un grand sac de sport posé à ses pieds, se redressa instantanément et se précipita vers lui, presque en courant, pour l'étreindre amicalement, heureuse de ces retrouvailles nocturnes.

- Vous êtes en retard agent Eppes !

- Hey, t'aurais du m'appeler dès ta sortie de l'avion ! Comment tu vas Megan ?

- Je suis de retour à Los Angeles, ça ne peut qu'aller bien, même si j'imagine que les pizzas ne se sont toujours pas améliorées ! Oh oui et, à ce sujet, j'ai deux mot à dire à Granger ! C'était lui qui était censé venir me chercher !

Se mordant intérieurement les joues pour ne pas laisser échapper un petit « moi aussi », il se contenta de sourire simplement et d'empoigner le lourd sac de sport, notant au passage son poids insoupçonnable. Tranquillement les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le SUV, et, si Don avait dans l'idée de faire le trajet du retour dans la joie et la bonne humeur, il dû s'assoir sur cette idée car, à peine entrée dans le véhicule, Megan entra dans le vif du sujet.

- On va directement au bureau, je poserais mes affaires plus tard. Je vais avoir besoin de chaque dossiers concernant les victimes, et il va falloir que je rencontre les familles pour connaitre un peu mieux leurs vies personnelles pour établir les profils efficacement…

Tout en discutant des détails de l'affaire avec son ancienne collègue, Don continuait à rouler, faisant le chemin inverse de celui qu'il avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant. Décidément, les heures passées à se la couler douce avec Robin étaient bien loin à présent. Six morts et deux tueurs, cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour la petite équipe du FBI qui, après deux longues semaines d'interrogatoires, de relevé d'empruntes, de visionnage de camera vidéosurveillance, commençait inévitablement à fatiguer. Sans parler des problèmes internes tout aussi compliqué à régler, voir plus. Tout en écoutant d'une oreille Megan parler de sa nouvelle vie sur la Côte Est, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester omnibulé par l'affaire, à tel point qu'après deux minutes, il ne prêtait plus la moindre attention au récit de la jeune femme, qui s'en aperçut instantanément, amusée.

- … un nouvelle appartement, avec des voisins bien plus accueillant que ceux de Los Angeles et … On s'est recroisé devant le métro, alors je lui ai donné rendez vous chez moi, on a fait l'amour comme des bêtes toute la nuit – ajouta t'elle afin de récupérer son attention.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de réfléchir Don, c'est bien connu que les hommes ne peuvent pas faire plusieurs choses à la fois et j'ai envie d'arriver au Bureau en un seul morceau de préférence !

Ignorant avec amusement la petite pique lancée par Megan, il continua sa route avant d'arriver, quelques minutes après, devant le grand édifice fédéral. Rapidement, les deux amis s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur inhabituellement vide. Le sourire gravé sur le visage de la jeune femme à l'ouverture des portes ne manqua pas d'amuser l'agent du FBI, qui se doutait bien que l'animation de son service devait bien lui manqué depuis son départ. Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers son bureau afin de récupérer la montagne de dossiers appartenant à l'affaire en cours afin d'aller étudier une nouvelle fois tout ça dans une autre pièce pour de laisser dormir Colby qui était toujours affalé sur son bureau, profondément endormis.

A la seconde où Megan l'aperçut, un multitude d'idée s'empara de son esprit et elle aurait tout donné pour lui jouer un petit tour, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Pourtant, elle ne fit rien, dissuadée quelque peu par le regard de Don qui, pour une raison qui lui été encore inconnue pour le moment, ne souhaitait visiblement pas faire face à son agent. Une situation inhabituelle qu'elle ne tarderait pas de mettre au clair et qui l'intriguait plus qu'autre chose. Suivant discrètement Don, elle s'éloigna à contre cœur de Colby, se promettant mentalement de réveiller la princesse dès que les premiers rayons du soleil apparaitrait, ce qui lui laissait approximativement quatre heures pour trouver la méthode la plus agaçante pour lui.

- Tu vas être contente, voila tout les dossiers, ricana Don en désignant la petite montagne de papier qu'il venait tout juste de poser sur la table.

Les yeux de la profiler s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle aperçut les dossiers entassés grossièrement devant elle. Elle soupira un bon coup avant de s'assoir et d'empoigner le premier. La nuit allait être longue !

Pendant des heures, les deux amis, dans un calme olympien, se plongèrent dans la vie des victimes, notant sur un tableau blanc chaque point en commun, chaque élément important ou non, tout en absorbant des quantités astronomiques de café noir afin de rester pleinement concentré. Sans voir le temps passé, ils reprirent tous les dossiers, s'intéressant au moindre indice. Petit à petit, les heures tournèrent et quelques personnes commençaient déjà à repeupler l'étage , ce qui commença à altéré leur concentration car, chacun des agents fédéraux , mis au courant du retour temporaire de Megan, souhaitait saluer la jeune femme et discutait un peu avec elle, histoire de prendre des nouvelles.

Alors que, décidé d'un commun accord, Don et Megan, s'apprêtèrent à prendre une petite pose, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

- … euh Megan, tu peux me laisser quelques instants… je t'expliquerais.

Puis, passant la tête derrière la porte, il éleva la voix afin d'être entendu par la nouvelle arrivante.

- LIZ !

Instantanément, le sourire sur le visage de l'agent disparut et elle releva lentement la tête, se doutant par intuition qu'elle risquait fortement de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Se pressant pour rejoindre son patron, elle nota la présence de Megan qu'elle salua brièvement d'un geste de la tête avant de s'approcher de Don, qui referma la porte derrière elle afin d'éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. S'adossant contre le mur, il croisa les bras et plongea son regard dans celui de sa collègue.

- Alors ? T'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- Ecoute Don, c'est pas ce que tu crois … Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer mais …

- Mais quoi Liz ? Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ? Tu n'a pas l'air de comprendre, un homme est mort !

- …

Bizarrement, le silence de la jeune femme était beaucoup plus explicite que des paroles. Don soupira avant de reprendre.

- J'aimerais juste comprendre ce qui t'a poussé a faire ça … même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question.

- C'est pas sa faute Don ! Oui c'est vrai, j'aurais du t'en parler, mais…

- Mais Colby t'a dissuadé de le faire !

- Non ! … enfin, si, mais c'était ma décision et je l'assume !

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi « pourquoi ? »

- Pourquoi il t'a demandé de ne pas m'en parler ?

A nouveau, Liz se retrancha dans un silence absolu, cherchant désespérément une réponse à la question. A vrai dire, elle avait bien une petite idée mais risquait fort de perdre son boulot en disant à son boss ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle releva la tête et reprit d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

- Écoute Don, il ne s'est vraiment pas passé grand-chose tu sais… enfin, hormis le fait que la victime soit morte je te l'accorde, mais …

- Ca suffit Liz, j'ai compris, tu ne me diras rien … Tu veux que je te dise, je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux venant de toi ! Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a prit de faire ça mais j'espère juste que tu ne recommenceras pas ! Allez, retourne au travail, je dois aller parler à Colby.

Les dernières paroles résonnèrent dans la tête de la jeune femme mais cette fois, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Colby était son ami, celui qui avait lui avait sauvé plus d'une fois la vie, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à mettre la sienne en danger, celui qui l'aidait chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait un problème, celui qui était toujours présent pour lui remonter le moral, notamment lors du jour de sa rupture avec Don. Ce soir là, ils avait passé la nuit dans un bar, enchainant tequila sur tequila, tout en discutant de tout, sauf de Don et du travail. Il faisait tout pour la ménager, retenant ses coups et se laissant parfois battre lors des entrainements au gymnase, c'est lui qui lui avait appris comment expirer avant de tirer, afin de toujours viser le point rouge de la cible… Durant tout ce temps, il avait était là pour elle et aujourd'hui, elle n'allait certainement pas laisser Don le sanctionner pour ses actes. Ignorant toutes les lois de l'insubordination, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait dans sa vie…

- Non.

- Comment ca « non » ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu Don ! Je ne partirais pas avant de t'avoir dit ce que je pense ! Tu veux parler à Colby ? Bien sur, c'est vrai que ces temps ci, tu passe beaucoup de temps à parler avec lui ! Chaque fois que tu le vois, c'est pour lui faire ta liste de reproches ! Il bosse plus que nous tous sur cette enquête ! Il est resté toute la nuit ici et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Pour essayer de retrouver notre tuer et surtout, pour ne pas te décevoir une fois de plus ! Alors c'est vrai, il t'a menti ! Mais pendant que tu étais tranquillement chez toi hier, c'est lui qui s'est lancé à la poursuite d'un psychopathe, c'est lui qui s'est fait voler son arme et encore une fois, c'est lui qui à passé des heures à visionner les visages de tous les criminels de la région ! t'es son parton Don, t'as pas le droit de le laisser comme ça ! Il fait de son mieux pour essayer de se racheter parce qu'il croit que tu le penses responsable de ce qui est arrivé à David ! Il est persuadé que c'est de sa faute et que tu lui en veux ! Mais ça, c'est sur, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir étant donné que tu lui a presque pas parler depuis ce jour là !

Sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et laissa Don seul dans la petite pièce, claquant la porte avec violence.

Encore sous le choc, Don se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit à même le sol. Les mots de Liz revenaient en boucle dans sa tête… Pas une seule seconde il n'avait considéré Colby comme responsable de l'accident de David… Mais il avait été trop occupé par l'enquête pour daigner le lui dire… enfouissant sa tête entre les mains, il ferma les yeux une seconde. Colby… il l'avait complètement négligé, posant visiblement un poids bien trop grand pour ses épaules. C'était lui le véritable fautif dans cet histoire, c'était lui le responsable…

Se relevant rapidement, il sortit de la pièce à son tour, ignorant les regards posés sur lui par les agents les plus proches qui avaient apparemment bien profité de son échange avec Liz pour sortir de la monotonie du travail de bureau. Il était temps pour lui d'avoir une petite discussion avec son agent…

**To Be Continued …**


	10. Chapter 10

**Avec un petit jour de retard, le nouveau chapitre : ) **

**Un grand merci a Cissyaliza, BONES-NCIS, Jay, CptJackHarkness et Anaid pour leurs reviews : )**

* * *

><p>Assis a son bureau depuis plus de cinq minutes, Don releva la tête, comme poussé par un sixième sens. Haussant les sourcils, il planta son regard vers Liz qui, assise nonchalamment sur le bureau de David, semblait plutôt bien s'amuser en compagnie de Megan. Effectivement, tout en échangeant des petits rires amusés, les deux amies semblaient toutes les deux liguées afin de mieux s'occuper de leur proie, qui, en l'occurrence, se trouvait être un agent ronflant, affalé tel une baleine échouée sur son bureau. Avec un petit sourire, Liz se leva pour se diriger vers son bureau et s'emparer de la petite bouteille d'eau qui y était posée, avant de retourner auprès de sa complice.<p>

Voyant cela, Don se demanda l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, s'il devait intervenir. Réveiller brusquement un ancien militaire et un agent surentrainé du FBI était quelque chose de plutôt dangereux, pouvant parfois s'avéré mortel, mais après tout, Megan n'était pas une novice en matière d'art martiaux. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses yeux brillait de curiosité et il se surprit même à pensé que David donnerait sans doute n'importe quoi pour être présent en ce moment. Amusé, il vit Liz ouvrir la bouteille avant de la tendre à Megan, le tout, dans le plus discret des silences. Un sourire aux lèvres, Don arrêta de lutter contre son sens moral et, accoudé sur son bureau, attendait patiemment l'inévitable. Avec une petite pensée pour l'agent absent, il sortit son téléphone portable qu'il mit en mode camera. David ne pouvait pas manquer ça !

A pas de velours, la profiler s'approcha lentement de sa cible, qui, malgré l'agitation autour, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Instantanément, ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qui deviendrait le point stratégique de son attaque, a savoir , le petit espace qui séparait le col de son tee shirt et la peau. Souriant diaboliquement, elle échangea un dernier regard avec sa complice avant d'approcher la bouteille…

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Don eut toute les peine du monde a se retenir d'éclater de rire. Ne perdant pas un instant du spectacle avec son blackberry, il observa la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Megan, qui devait avoir pas mal de tendances suicidaires, retourna la bouteille a la verticale, vidant l'eau froide sur son ami endormi… enfin plus pour longtemps. Il fallut presque cinq seconde à Colby pour sortir de son sommeil, réveiller par la très désagréable sensation d'un truc humide sur sa tête. En sursaut, il se redressa, ruisselant…

- Enfin réveillée princesse ?

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passer, et reconnaitre cette voix si familière. Les quelques instants que Megan décida de profiter au maximum, terminant de vider l'eau et éclatant d'un rire cristallin. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui, Colby se retourna, portant encore sur son visage les marques qu'avaient laissé ses bras qui lui avaient servit d'oreiller de fortune. Posant simplement la bouteille d'eau sur le bureau de David, sur laquelle elle s'était assise en compagnie de Liz, Megan, très fière d'elle, lui adressa un petit sourire innocent.

- Heureuse de te revoir Colby !

Entièrement trempé, dégoulinant sur le sol ciré du FBI et à peine réveillé, celui-ci se contenta de lui lancé en regard noir avant s'essorer inutilement son tee short détrempé, tout en grommelant dans sa barbe.

- Super mature ! Non vraiment, très intelligent … même pas de tee shirt de rechange … Digne d'un gosse de cinq ans …

Voyant que ce qu'il faisait n'avait aucune utilité, il se leva, la tête dans le brouillard, afin de se lancer dans la recherche d'un paquet de mouchoir qui, bien évidement, était introuvable en ce mois de Juillet. Avec un réveil comme ça, la journée risquait d'être longue, très longue… Surtout lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, apportant avec lui un mathématicien tout excité, l'ordinateur portable sous le bras, prêt à leur faire un exposé en essayant d'illustrer ses équations avec la reproduction des pingouins en Afrique. Malheureusement pour l'agent, la venue de Charlie n'était pas le seul problème auquel il du faire face. Effectivement, hier soir, il s'était endormi, alors qu'il vennait tout juste de finir de lire un bon paquet de lettres de menaces reçues par une des victimes… Lettres de menaces qui se trouvaient à présent au milieu d'un mini-océan sur son bureau.

Après un petit « et merde » il se précipita pour sortir les feuilles de l'eau…

- Megan je te hais !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Granger !

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, histoire d'utiliser les vêtements de rechanges que David gardait systématiquement dans son casier… L'occasion rêvée pour Don d'aller lui parler. Après un rapide bonjour à son frère et un bref regard échangé avec Liz, qui comprit avec enthousiasme que son petit coup de gueule avait eut l'impact escompté, il se lança sur les pas de son agent. Déterminé, il était bien décidé à régler les quelques petits problèmes qui empêchaient le bon fonctionnement de l'équipe.

S'arrêtant l'espace d'une seconde devant la porte afin de réfléchir quelques instants avant de se lancer, il décida d'improviser et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Colby se retourna dès l'instant où il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Evidement, celui-ci n'étant pas encore au courant que Gibson l'avait balancé pour hier, il ne comprit pas vraiment ce que Don faisait ici.

- Euh … il y a un problème Don ?

Regardant silencieusement son agent ouvrir son casier, il chercher les mots à utiliser, afin de ne pas faire de reproches à Colby chose qui s'avéra assez compliquée à trouvé. Passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux, il fixa son agent des yeux.

- Bon voilà… je vais pas perdre de temps en bavardages inutiles alors soyons clairs, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

Instantanément, Colby se figea… La simple phrase de Don avait eut l'effet d'un cou de tonnerre dans la petite pièce. Stoppé dans son élan alors qu'il venait tout juste d'ouvrir le casier de David, l'agent Granger se retourna lentement, une nuée d'expressions indescriptibles gravé dans son regard.

- Écoute Don je sais ce que tu vas dire mais …

- Comme je te l'ai dit, on vas pas y aller par quatre chemin, je ne suis pas venu là pour t'engueuler, juste pour te poser une question… Une seule question et j'espère sincèrement que tu me répondra sincèrement … Pourquoi tu refuses de m'en parler ?

Tandis que Colby se trouvait bizarrement très intéressé par le sol en carrelage, Don, lui, faisait des efforts surhumains pour rester calme et régler une bonne fois pour toute le problème, pacifiquement si possible.

Se rappelant que la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eut dans les vestiaires n'avait pas vraiment été la plus joyeuse du monde, il préféra s'assoir sur le banc au milieu de la pièce, histoire de ne pas paraitre trop menaçant et invita son agent à en faire de même.

S'il aurait pu, Colby aurait rapidement refusé et serait partit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, malheureusement, Don était son patron, et par conséquent, il dû faire un trait sur cette idée.

- Alors je t'écoute …

- Don…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …

- Très bien, alors si ce n'est pas ce que je crois, dit moi ou est passé ton arme et d'où viennent ces marques rouges sur ton poignet !

- …

Voyant que son attitude ressemblait plus à celle de l'enquêteur qu'a celle d'ami, Don tenta une autre approche, un peu moins directe.

- Tu as pu voir son visage ?

- …

- Ecoute, je sais que t'as certainement pas envie d'en parler, mais il va bien falloir que faire un rapport pour la disparition de ton arme et les affaires internes chercherons le moindre détail pour te nuire ! Ne leur fais pas ce cadeau la Colby, je peux t'aider, tu le sais …

- Non, j'ai pas vu son visage ! J'ai rien vu de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il surgisse de nulle part au fond de cette ruelle !

Don souria intérieurement, peut être que cette nouvelle approche allait porter ses fruits. Quant à l'argument des affaires internes, c'était dur à dire mais totalement vrai. Si jamais l'une de ces fouines avait vent de la tension explosive quand le service des crimes violents, la situation deviendrait encore plus ingérable pour Don, et plus difficile pour Colby…et ça c'était une chose que l'agent Eppes ne laisserait jamais plus arrivé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé Colby …

- Je pensais qu'il s'était enfuit … après tout, on vennait de le surprendre en flagrant délit de tentative de meurtre, rien qu'avec ça, il aurait été à l'ombre quelques années ! Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il serait resté sur place alors qu'il aurait pu être déjà loin ! Alors j'ai relâché ma garde et le temps que je comprenne, c'était trop tard ! Il a prit mon arme !

Essayant de relativiser, Don cherchait rapidement un moyen d'aider son agent pour justifier cette disparition, sans risquer une mise à pied. Après tout, ça aurait pu être pire ! Qui sais ce qu'un tueur de flic psychopathe aurait pu faire en voyant son agent ! Au final, celui-ci ne s'en sortait pas si mal ! Mais dans toute cette histoire, il restait encore un point à éclaircir pour l'agent Eppes et c'était sans aucun doute le plus important.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête hein Granger ? J'ai parlé avec David ! Quand est ce que tu comprendras que rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute ! Tu n'étais pas plus responsable de ce qu'il c'est passé avec ton équipier que hier matin ! Et pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Tu as si peu confiance en moi que tu préfères me cacher des choses …Encore ! Après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble, tout ce qu'on a traversé ! Tu penses peut être que je n'ai pas eut ma dose de mensonges après l'affaire Dwayne Carter ? Je comprends pas ! Je pensais … je croyais qu'on était passé à travers de ça, que c'était fini, de l'histoire ancienne ! Plus de mensonges, plus de cachotterie ! Tu veux que je te dise Colby ? Je pensais qu'après tout ça, tu aurais changé !

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, Don s'était levé et criait presque dans les petits vestiaires, oubliant toutes les raisons qui l'avait poussé à entrer ! Pire, il avait évoqué le sujet tabou, celui que fuyait tous les agents de cette unité, celui qui réveillait à coup sur des souvenirs terribles aux quels ils essayaient tous d'échapper… Sans le vouloir, Don avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ignorant les retombés que cela pourrait entrainer. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir s'arrêter, mais la machine été lancée et, comme poussé par une force invisible, l'agent Eppes explosa. Depuis bientôt un an, chaque fois qu'il tentait d'aborder le sujet, il se heurtait à un mur… Mais aujourd'hui, il était temps de parler.

- Depuis que David a été blessé, tu n'arrêtes pas de cacher des choses, prendre des risques inutiles, et tout ça pour quoi hein ? Pour me faire croire que tu débrouilles mieux sans partenaire ? Simplement parce que Gibson à une tête qui te convient pas ? Laisse-moi te dire une chose Colby, si je ne t'aurais pas accordé ma confiance, ca fait bien longtemps que Lancer aurait eut fini de jouer avec toi ! Si Charlie, David ou Megan auraient eut un doute, personne ne serais venu te chercher et tu serais au fond de l'océan à l'heure qu'il est ! On t'a tous fait confiance, on a tous décidé de croire en toi et voila comment tu me rend la pareille ? D'accord, tu t'es fait avoir dans cette ruelle, mais explique moi pourquoi tu as refusé de me le dire ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse de plus pour que tu comprennes enfin que la seule chose que je veux, c'est t'aider !

Le regard dans le vide, Colby s'empara du tee shirt de David et se dirigea vers la porte, blessé. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il s'arrêta une seconde et se retourna vers Don.

- Je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains sans la moindre hésitation Don, et ça, bien avant Lancer ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit ? Très bien alors écoute, j'ai rien dit parce que ce gars m'a eut comme un bleu ok ? Comme un vulgaire débutant, incapable de sécuriser une scène de crime et de se battre ! Il m'a eut et m'a volé mon arme ! La seule chose qui fait de moi ce que je suis, il me l'a prit ! Comme ça, en même pas trente secondes… et j'ai rien pu faire ! Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je savais que tu serais obligé de faire un rapport et que les affaires internes auraient mené leur enquête et découvert tout ça ! Ça fait presque un an qu'ils attendent le moindre écart pour faire transféré !

Les yeux de Don s'agrandirent l'espace d'une seconde. Figé, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux… Enfin, après tout ce temps, il comprenait les réelles intentions de son agent ! Il avait fallut utiliser des mots durs, des souvenirs cuisants pour que celui-ci s'ouvre enfin et lui fasse part de ses craintes et ses doutes. Avec toutes ces révélations, il ne savait quel sentiment éprouver, hésitant entre la joie d'avoir enfin résolu une partie du problème et la compassion pour la situation compliquée que Colby était forcé de vivre. Finalement, il se décida enfin et s'approcha de son agent.

- Enfile un truc de sec et suit moi Granger.

Ignorant l'expression perplexe gravée sur le visage de Colby, Don attendit patiemment que son ami soit prêt et referma la porte des vestiaires, l'invitant à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. En silence, les deux agents s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur avant d'arriver, quelques secondes plus tard, au bon étage. Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de tous les agents présents a côté, n'accordant même aucun regard au reste de son équipe, il fouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau avant d'en ressortir un étui noir, qu'il tendit à Colby.

- Mon arme de secours, en attendant qu'on retrouve la tienne ! Quant au rapport, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en ferais un puisque ton arme est officiellement en réparation.

Avec un sourire satisfait, l'agent Eppes fixa son agent avec détermination. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que les fouines des affaires internes viendraient se divertir autour de son équipe !

To Be Continued ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Avant de commencer ce chapitre, désolée pour ce long retard, mon chapitre était tout prêt depuis longtemps mais j'ai eut de gros problèmes de connexion internet. Bref, maintenant que c'est réglé, les chapitre seront postés comme avant les vendredi. **

**Et un grand merci a Cissyaliza, Jay, BONES-NCIS et CptJackHarkness pour leurs reviews : )**

* * *

><p>- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Larry ?<p>

Installées toutes les deux à la terrasse d'un restaurant pour leur pose déjeuné, Liz et Megan profitait gaiement de ce petit instant de répit pour passer un moment tranquille, loin de tous les mecs de l'équipe. Et, comme chaque fois qu'elles étaient réunies, l'habituel sujet de discussion qui revenait à coup sûr été lancé. Avec un éternel sourire, la profiler posa son verre avant de répondre.

- Et bien, on s'appelle environ trois fois par semaine, pour discuter de tout et de rien. Il me tient au courant des derniers exploits de Charlie, même si j'avoue ne pas toujours comprendre ses histoires d'équations et d'algorithmes. Mais dans l'ensemble, ça se passe plutôt bien…

- Il te manque hein ?

Inconsciemment, Megan baissa le regard. Liz avait perçut le détail qui la dérangeait le plus depuis qu'elle avait déménagé sur la Côte Est. De toutes les relations qu'elle avait eut dans sa vie, Larry était la plus insolite, la plus particulière et la meilleur expérience qu'elle n'avait jamais entretenu. Il était le seul à deviner ses pensées, à la comprendre et la conseiller aussi bien. Et chaque jour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, à la façon dont leur relation aurait pu évoluer si elle était restée à Los Angeles. Oui, Larry lui manquait terriblement. Durant de nombreux mois, il lui avait apporter une stabilité, une aide et un autre point de vu sur sa propre existence, si bien qu'a présent, elle se sentait un peu perdue. Hochant la tête, la profiler n'eut pas besoin de paroles pour répondre à Liz, qui posa amicalement une main sur son épaule.

- Chaque fois qu'il vient au Bureau, on entend parler de toi. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il tient énormément à votre relation, peu importe le nombre de miles qui vous séparent ! Quand est ce que tu vas passer le voir ?

- Je passerais dès que j'aurais cinq minutes. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai dit à Don que l'aiderais avec cette affaire. On ne peut pas laisser ces tueurs continuer à abattre tous les agents du gouvernement de Los Angeles…

Le terrible souvenir de la jeune veuve éplorée de la veille revient à la mémoire de Liz. Megan avait raison, se distraire avec des activités frivoles et plaisantes ne serrait qu'une perte de temps inutile. Ces hommes était violents, dangereux et ne reculaient visiblement devant aucun obstacle, ne laissant pas la moindre chance à leurs victimes. Cependant, un petit détail l'interpellait et elle ne tarda pas à en faire part à Megan.

- Tu sais, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Charlie nous a affirmé qu'il était impossible pour un tueur agissant seul de faire autant de victimes sans laisser la moindre trace. Je suis sûre qu'il a raison, mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi est ce qu'on n'a vu qu'une seule personne s'enfuir de chez Browder. Ce n'est pas logique ! Pourquoi était-il seul ?

L'air songeur, Megan réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix lasse.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais tu pointes un élément qui n'a pas encore été exploité. J'imagine que vous n'avez retrouvé aucune trace dans la maison.

- Non, les seules empruntes qu'on ait trouvées appartenaient à la victime et à Gibson.

- Gibson ?

- Le remplaçant de David, il n'était pas de service ce matin.

- Aaah oui, c'est vrai. Don m'a parlé de lui. Mais comment ce fait-il que ses empruntes soit sur la scène de crime.

- il a tenté de réanimé Browder avant qu'il ne décède, c'est sans doute pour ça j'imagine.

Inconsciemment, Megan fronça les sourcils. Il y avait un petit détail dans cette histoire qui lui paraissait suspect, mais, tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, il valait mieux ne rien dire…

- Il y a une autre chose que je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi avoir prit l'arme de Colby ? Je veux dire, tu sais comme moi qu'il aurait pu le tuer, après tout, ça n'aurais pas été son premier meurtre … Mais pourquoi juste son arme ?

A nouveau, Megan prit un instant pour réfléchir. Elle avait été mise au courant des derniers événements par son amie, quelques heures auparavant, et depuis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser exactement la même question. Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune réponse à fournir, ayant tourné et retourné maintes fois toutes les hypothèses dans son esprit. Immobilisé et désarmé, Colby ne représentait aucune menace directe. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'être contenter de son arme alors qu'il aurait pu avoir tellement plus. La mort d'un agent du FBI aurait été une chose de plus a ajouter dans sa liste déjà si longue ! La NSA, la DEA, la LAPD, le NCIS, le SWAT et l'ATF … Chacune de ses agences avaient du organiser les funérailles de l'un des leurs. Chacune d'elle avait perdu un homme de manière insoutenable … Pourquoi le FBI était le seul à ne pas avoir été touché ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Elle soupira avant de répondre à Liz.

- Je ne comprends pas plus que toi… Je n'arrive pas à cerner les motivations de notre tueur… ou nos tueurs si Charlie à raison, ce que, malheureusement, je suis persuadée…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amies décidèrent qu'il était plus que temps de retourner travailler et, après avoir régler l'adition, elles se dirigèrent vers le grand bâtiment fédéral situé à quelques mètres de là. Sans perdre de temps, elles rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe à l'étage. Don et Charlie, dans la salle de pause, buvaient un café en parlant, mais, à voir le regard suppliant que l'agent du FBI lança aux deux filles à la secondes où elles sortirent de l'ascenseur, il ne semblait pas vraiment se passionner pour les explications théoriques de son frère. De son côté, Gibson tapais un rapport, occupant le bureau de David. Quant à Colby, il était là où elles l'avaient laissé quatre heures plus tôt avant qu'elles ne partent discuter avec les supérieurs de Browder, c'est-à-dire, fixé devant son ordinateur, passant au crible tous les visages des fichiers existants, allant de celui des personnes disparues à ceux d'Interpol. Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore réussi à identifié leur tueur…

De bon cœur, Liz s'éloigna afin d'aller porter secours à son patron avant que celui-ci ne soit définitivement assommé par le calcul de probabilité des ventes de paquets de café par Charlie. Megan, de son côté, décida de faire plus ample connaissance avec le petit nouveau et s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjour, Megan Reeves.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Matthiew Gibson… Mais vous pouvez m'appelez Matt.

- Très bien Matt. Alors, vous vous plaisez dans ce service ?

- Et bien, les premiers jours étaient plutôt … éprouvants… Mais je dois dire que maintenant ca va beaucoup mieux.

Souriant chaleureusement, la profiler ne put s'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, profiler le nouveau. Elle remarqua instantanément son malaise lorsqu'il évoqua ses premiers jours dans l'unité et la raison n'était pas bien difficile à deviner pour elle. A la vue de son costume, très probablement taillé sur mesure, d'une grande marque italienne l'intrigua. Pour avoir été agent du FBI pendant quelques années, elle savait que ce n'était pas avec un salaire d'agent fédéral que Gibson avait pu se payer un tel luxe. Sans doute venait-il d'une grande famille. Pourtant, de son apparence soignée, avec ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, sa carrure d'athlète olympique et ses yeux hypnotisant, un détail l'interpella instantanément : les trois lettres tatouées sur sa nuque, qui contrastaient avec le reste. D'un naturel plutôt curieux, elle passa quelques secondes à se demander quelle signification pouvait bien avoir ce tatouage, avant de ranger ça dans un coin de son cerveau et de se reconcentrer sur sa discussion. Notant au passage le léger accent, qui pourrait facilement paraitre inaudible tant il été atténué, elle continua sa conversation.

- Alors ? Vous venez de quelle ville ? demanda t'elle, curieuse.

- D'un petit village dans la banlieue de Londres. J'ai servi quelques temps dans l'armée britannique avant d'entrer à Scotland Yard. Ma mère est de Salt Lake City. Il y a trois ans, elle a voulut passer ses derniers jours là bas, pour se rappeler sa jeunesse alors je suis partit avec elle. Mais quand elle est morte, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à retourner en Angleterre et je suis resté ici, aux Etats Unis. J'ai suivit la formation à Quantico et me voilà. Et vous ? J'entends à votre accent que vous n'êtes pas de la Californie ?

- Non effectivement, je viens de New York. Alors, vous vous plaisez à Los Angeles ?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai déménager il y a deux semaines à Pasadena et pour le moment, je n'ai le droit qu'a des remplacements.

Sentant une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix à l'évocation de son emploi, Megan fut surprise s'entendre Colby, a côté d'eux, marmonner inaudiblement. Celui-ci semblait visiblement pressé que le contrat de Gibson arrive à expiration. Mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, comprenant mieux que personne la relation qui unissait Colby et David. Elle espérait seulement que celui-ci ne se montrait pas trop dur avec le petit nouveau, qui, de première vue, lui semblait être a peu près normal. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rassurer en lui disant qu'un jour, il ferait vraiment partit d'une équipe, Don sortit en trombe de la salle de pause et accouru vers eux, Liz et Charlie sur ses talons.

- Les hommes de Walker on trouver un le cadavre d'un homme à quelques mètres de chez Browder. Colby, Liz, avec moi. Megan, tu restes ici avec Gibson, cherchez un truc pour occuper les medias avant qu'ils ne se jettent sur cette affaire.

**To Be Continued …**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci a Cissyaliza, CptJackHarkness et Jay pour leurs reviews : )**

* * *

><p>- Ce type passe son temps à nous balader ! Maintenant, il tue des civils complètement au hasard !<p>

Accroupi à proximité du cadavre encore chaud, Colby retira un porte feuille de la poche de la victime, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir.

- Et en plus des pères de famille, ajouta t'il après avoir découvert la photographie de la famille de ce malheureux au côté de sa carte de crédit.

Hochant la tête, Don restait fixé sur le regard vide de Christopher Lewis, jeune père qui, à en croire sa carte d'identité, aurait mieux fait de rester tranquillement chez lui en Arizona plutôt que de venir visiter L.A.

A ses côtés, Liz terminait de prendre les dernières photos de la scène de crime avant de s'éloigner afin de parler à leur seul et unique témoin, une vielle femme atteinte d'Alzheimer qui ne se rappelait même plus la raison pour laquelle elle était assise dans une ambulance. Sentant que l'interrogatoire risquait de durer un bon moment, Liz ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire intérieurement ces psychopathes, aux revendications sadiques, qui les faisaient tourner en rond depuis bientôt deux semaines. Lentement, elle s'approcha du temoin et tenta d'aborder un air rassurant.

- bonjour Madame, je suis l'agent Liz Warner. Je travaille au FBI…

- Ou est mon Lucky ? Vous êtes là pour le retrouver c'est ça ? Vous savez qui l'a enlevé ?

Haussant les sourcils, Liz se tourna d'un air interrogateur vers l'ambulancier à ses côtés. Celui-ci secoua la tête avant de répondre.

- C'est son chien. On l'a attaché devant l'ambulance pour qu'il ne traine pas dans nos pattes.

Comprenant mieux, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur le temoin.

- Votre chien est juste à côté Madame. Ecoutez, j'ai besoin que vous me racontiez ce qu'il c'est passé dans cette rue il y a une heure. Est-ce que vous vous en sentez capable ?

- Vous l'avez prit c'est ça ? Vous l'avez emmené au FBI pour faire des expériences sur lui comme à la télévision ? C'est mon chien, rendez le moi !

- Non on … Bon écoutez, un homme a été tué ici il y a une heure alors que vous vous baladiez avec votre chien. Est-ce que vous avez pu voir le visage du tueur ?

- Si vous ne le relâchez pas sur le champ, je passerais un coup de fils à vos supérieurs et vous allez voir du pays !

Respirant un bon coup, Liz réalisa que sa légendaire patience avait des limites, et que ces limites étaient à deux doigts d'être franchies. Comprenant que leur unique temoin ne leur apporterait rien dans l'immédiat, elle salua les deux ambulanciers avant de repartir vers ses deux collègues, qui étaient toujours en train de passer au crible la scène de crime. Alors qu'elle allait traverser la rue pour les rejoindre, un petit détail attira son attention. Ce n'était sans doute rien de plus qu'un déchet métallique tombé de la poubelle à côté, pourtant, son instinct lui criait d'aller voir. Rapidement, elle s'approcha de l'objet de sa convoitise…

De son côté, Colby resté omnibulé par le trou béant sur la poitrine de leur malheureuse victime. Une blessure faute par balle qui aurait pu paraitre ordinaire, si seulement sa taille ne correspondait pas avec un calibre bizarrement très proche de celui de son arme. Avec une petite pensée de nostalgie, il se demandait où pouvait elle bien être en ce moment, et surtout, entre les mains de qui…

Surprenant l'air pensif de son agent, Don posa amicalement une main sur son épaule.

- Hey Colby, est ce ca va ?

- Ouais tout va bien Don, c'est juste que … Je me demandais où été partit ce type maintenant. Avec tout le temps qu'il à eut, il pourrait même être au Mexique a l'heure qu'il est !

- Il tue des agents impunément depuis bientôt un mois, je ne pense pas qu'il décide du jour au lendemain de s'arrêter en si bon chemin… Non, il est encore là Colby et c'est notre devoir de l'arrêter avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'y perde la vie.

Hochant simplement la tête, l'agent reporta son regard sur le corps sans vie, faisant du mieux pour ne pas penser qu'il aurait pu si facilement être à sa place. Alors qu'il été perdu dans ses pensées, un cri de Liz le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Sans perdre une seconde, il accourut vers elle, suivit de près par Don. Celle-ci, de l'autre côté de la route, à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, semblait comme hypnotisée par quelque chose sur le sol, ce n'est qu'à leur arrivée qu'elle releva enfin la tête.

- Je venais vous rejoindre quand j'ai vu quelque chose à terre. Regardez ça !

Instantanément, les regards des deux agents suivirent la direction que leur indiquait leur collègue. Une arme à feu, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, gisait tristement au sol, parmi les détritus tombés accidentellement de la benne à ordure proche.

- Le numéro de série à été effacé, j'appelle tout de suite les gars du labo, il y a peut être des empruntes…

Tandis que Don approuvait, Colby, lui, restait silencieux. Une attitude qui n'échappa pas à son patron qui se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

- Colby ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à son agent avant de daigner enfin répondre. Mais lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole, ce ne fut que pour réciter une série alphanumérique totalement incompréhensible. Pensant l'espace d'une seconde que le cerveau de Charlie avait été transféré, il s'exclama d'une voix forte.

- Quoi ?

- 784GT4… C'est le numéro de série de cette arme … De _mon_ arme !

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Il était plus de trois heures de l'après midi quand Megan, après être passée dire bonjour à quelques uns de ses anciens collègues du Bureau, remonta enfin à l'étage qu'elle avait si longtemps arpenté. S'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur bondé, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de seconde pour arriver. D'un pas rapide, elle se diriger vers les espaces de travail afin de retourner à la lecture des dossiers quand un petit détail anormal attira son attention. Se stoppant net dans son élan, elle fronça les sourcils. Que faisait Gibson devant l'ordinateur de Colby.

Se rappelant que son ami n'ayant rien d'important a cacher sur son ordinateur de bureau, avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas prêter attention à la sécurité informatique en employant des mots de passe digne d'un enfant de cinq ans, elle s'approcha, prudente.

- Gibson ! Que faites vous sur l'ordinateur de Colby ?

Sursautant de surprise, celui-ci releva la tête et répondit d'une voix calme, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Je n'avais pas accès aux détails de certains dossiers avec mon compte de remplaçant. Oh, mais rassurez vous, l'agent Granger m'a donner son accord, ainsi que son mot de passe.

Colby ? Donner son mot de passe à un gars auquel il n'accordait visiblement aucune confiance ? Cela lui paraissait hautement improbable. Peut être que, finalement, c'était bien Granger qui avait raison. Gibson caché indéniablement quelque chose, et apparemment, avait l'air beaucoup plus rusé qu'il ne voulait le faire paraitre. Il avait répondu du tac-au-tac, sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation dans sa voix, sans la lueur du mensonge dans son regard. Il était resté calme, même en se sachant repérer… Il lui avait menti, tout en gardant un control hors pair sur ses émotions. Pas de doutes possibles, ce petit nouveau était intriguant, pour ne pas dire un peu louche. Suspicieuse, elle décida de jouer le jeu, tout en se promettant de jeter un œil sur le dossier de ce cher Gibson et de ne plus le quitter des yeux une seconde de plus.

- Alors, les recherches avancent ? demanda t'elle simplement, se forçant à sourire.

- Pas vraiment, je ne trouve aucun lien concret pouvant nous permettre de relier toutes nos victimes. Aucune d'elles n'habitaient dans le même quartier elles ne se connaissaient absolument pas. Il n'y a pas à dire, ces gars sont bons ! Ils n'ont laissé aucune trace, rien qui pourrait nous donner l'ombre d'une piste … Ca va être dur de les coincer …

- Ne sous estimez pas cette unité Gibson. Quoi que ces tueurs fassent, on finira par les arrêter.

Sans plus de parole, elle s'éloigna un peu, s'installant devant le bureau de Liz, inoccupé pour le moment. Un silence pesant s'installa alors, durant lequel, elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'envie de plaquer Gibson contre le mur en lui pointant son arme sous le nez pour avoir quelques explications. Malgré tout, elle n'en fit rien, guidée par son instinct de profiler qui lui criait que quelque chose de grand était en train de se préparer. Prudente, elle préféra le laisser fouiller dans l'ordinateur de Colby, tout en gardant un œil sur lui et attendant impatiemment le retour de Don.

Finalement, après une demi-heure qui lui parut durer une éternité, les trois agents revinrent enfin de la scène de crime. Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs postes de travail. Soucieuse, elle observa Colby, le visage fermé, s'assoir lourdement sur la chaise que Gibson avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant, sans un mot. Quant à Don, il lui donna un petit regard qui lui demandait implicitement de le suivre et partit un peu plus loin, en direction des salles d'interrogatoires, a l'écart de toute l'animation de l'étage. Sans un mot, elle le suivit avant de le rejoindre enfin. A l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes, c'était là le meilleur endroit pour faire part à son ancien patron de ses doutes concernant le petit nouveau.

Malheureusement pour la profileur, elle n'eut pas le temps d'adresser un mot car déjà Don, le visage grave, commençait à parler.

- On vient de retrouver l'arme de Colby … C'est elle qui a servit à assassiner un pauvre père de famille qui passait juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce que cela signifiait, Megan se sentit un peu dépassée. Pourquoi Don avait il l'air si préoccupé ?

- Et bien, au moins, il a l'a récupéré, c'est déjà ça non ?

- Pas vraiment non …

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Don ? Il y a un problème ?

Anxieux, Don mit quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix basse.

- Le problème Megan, c'est que, dès la seconde ou le légiste sortira la balle du corps de Lewis, le regroupement avec l'arme de Colby sera découvert !

- Et alors ? Vous avez bien signalé sa disparition non ?

Voyant que Don restait muet, Megan commença à comprendre. Horrifiée, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser exploser sa surprise… Et sa colère ! Se reprenant rapidement, elle s'adressa alors à son ancien patron le plus calmement possible.

- Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ? S'il te plait Don, dit moi que c'est juste une blague et que vous n'avez pas fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?

- …

**To Be Continued …**


	13. Chapter 13

**Comme toujours, merci a Cissyaliza, CptJackHarkness, Jay et Anaid pour leurs reviews : ) **

**J'aurais vraiment voulut écrire un chapitre plus long mais j'ai eut quelques petits empêchements cette semaine. Désolée mais je me rattraperais au prochain promis : ) ...**

* * *

><p>Quatre heures … C'est le temps qu'il avait fallut à l'équipe technique pour relier Colby à la balle extraite du cops de la victime. C'est aussi le temps qu'il avait fallut pour faire un rapport aux affaires internes, ainsi qu'au directeur adjoint du FBI. Durant ces quatre petites heures qui leur avaient parut durer des jours, Don et Colby était restés silencieux, attendant inévitablement dans une ambiance pesante … Finalement, quand l'ascenseur s'était ouvert sur un visage inconnu, tous se rendirent à l'évidence, ce qui devait arriver se produisit. Une femme, la quarantaine, grande et élancée, vêtue d'un tailleur aussi sombre que ses cheveux noués en un chignon strict s'approcha d'eux, un air sévère gravé sur son visage. Megan fut frappée de la prestance de cette nouvelle arrivante, qui lui rappelait les attitudes des vielles gouvernantes vu a la télévision. Le pas raide et déterminée, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps à chercher les bureaux qu'elle ciblait et arriva en quelque secondes devant Don, qui releva la tête, résigné.<p>

- Je peux vous aidez ? demanda t'il inutilement.

D'une voix sèche, elle répondit sèchement.

- Vous êtes bien l'agent Donald Eppes ? Rachel Miller, Affaires Internes.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle enchaina brutalement.

- Je dois m'entretenir avec vous, seul à seul.

Le regard de Don croisa inévitablement celui de Colby à la seconde où il se leva pour suivre Miller. Avec un sentiment d'impuissance qui lui brisait le cœur, il perçut en l'espace d'une seconde toute la culpabilité de son agent. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder car déjà, la représentante des Affaires Internes le pressait expressément de la conduire en salle d'interrogatoire pour leur petite discussion. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'aperçut même pas le petit sourire d'encouragement de Megan, qui, assise aux côtés de Liz, le suivit du regard jusqu'aux derniers instants.

Le cœur lourd, c'est en silence que Don ouvrit la première salle d'interrogatoire, vide pour le moment, et s'installa sur une chaise. Miller ferma lentement la porte et contourna la table pour lui faire face, préférant toutefois rester debout. D'un geste sec, elle posa le dossier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains depuis son arrivée et commença à l'ouvrir sous les yeux de l'agent.

- Très bien agent Eppes, je crois que nous avons quelques détails à éclaircir. Il nous a été rapporté par le laboratoire d'expertise scientifique que la balle extraite du cops de Christopher Lewis ce matin, appartient à l'arme de service d'un de vos agents.

Ne sachant que répondre à cette rhétorique, Don resta silencieux, bercé par le bruit des hauts talons qui martelaient le sol.

- Je voudrais entendre votre version des faits au préalable avant d'interroger l'agent Granger.

Et voila, ce qu'il redoutait tant arriva. Sachant que ce serait probablement là ses derniers actes en temps qu'agent du FBI, il parcourut la salle d'interrogatoire des yeux. Cette salle, dans laquelle il avait passé tant de temps… Prenant une grande inspiration, il commença alors, d'une voix lente et résignée.

- Comme vous devez surement le savoir, il y a deux jours, nous avons reçut un appel de la police de Los Angeles, suite à nos informations dévoilées sur nos tueurs. Le lieutenant Neil Browder n'avait plus donné de signe de vie depuis deux jours. Par mesure de sécurité, trois de mes agents se sont rendu à son domicile. Quand ils sont arrivés, ils sont tombez nez à nez avec un des tueurs. Pris en flagrant délit, celui-ci n'a pas obtempéré aux ordres donnés par l'agent Granger et s'est mit à courir, une arme à la main, au milieu d'une centaine de passants. Etant le plus apte à cela, c'est l'agent Granger qui s'est donc lancé à sa poursuite dans la rue. Malheureusement, du fait d'un concours de circonstances regrettables, notre tueur à réussi à prendre le dessus et après avoir subtilisé son arme avant de l'immobiliser et de s'enfuir…

Alors que Don s'apprêtait à prendre une pause dans son récit, il fut rapidement relancé par Miller, qui l'interpela sèchement.

- Continuez je vous pris !

- Et bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… Ce matin, on nous a signalé un homicide, a quelques mètres du domicile de Browder et, sur les lieux, l'agent Warner à retrouvé l'arme sérieusement endommagée de l'agent Granger.

Un grand silence accueillit la fin de sa phrase. Miller se contentait de le fixer droit dans les yeux durant plus d'une minute, avant de daigner enfin lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

- Donc, corrigez moi si je me trompe Agent Eppes, vous êtes en train de me dire que votre agent s'est fait voler son arme de service, qui soit dit en passant, est la propriété de l'Etat de Californie, et que ni l'intéressé, ni vous, le chef de cette unité, n'a jugé utile de signaler la disparition ?

- Non ! … Enfin si, mais … écoutez…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot de plus, il fut couper par la représentante des affaires internes, qui ne lui laissa aucun répit.

- Vous êtes aussi en train de me dire que votre agent, toujours le même, n'a pas été capable de maitriser un homme acculé dans une ruelle ?

- Non ! Colby ne…

- Je vois, dans son dossier, qu'il ne s'est pas effectué les tests psychologiques annuels. Pourquoi ?

Maudissant intérieurement Colby pour avoir passé un an à retarder cette épreuve détestée de tous les agents fédéraux, il se leva à son tour, bien décidé à ne pas laisser cette inconnue briser l'équipe qu'il avait mit tant de temps à réunir.

- Les raisons pour lesquelles l'agent Granger n'a pas effectué ces tests sont purement involontaires ! Je ne vois pas ou vous voulez en venir mais il s'agit seulement d'un regrettable oubli ! Et si ça peux vous rassurer, je peux vous garantir que je veillerai a ce que soit fait le plus rapidement possible !

_Même si je dois le trainer par la peau du cul !_pensa-t-il amèrement. Sans un mot de plus, il s'avança vers la porte, prêt à mettre fin a cette désagréable entrevue le plus rapidement possible. De son côté, Miller referma d'un geste sec le dossier sur la table et se retourna vers Don.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai affaire à ce genre de cas, je sais pertinemment que vous ne direz rien qui pourrait menacer directement votre carrière… Pour l'instant, je dois vous avouer que vos réponses n'ont pas été très concluantes, mais j'imagine que vous ne souhaiterez pour rien au monde perdre votre poste, je me trompe ?

Don haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Il ne voyait pas du tout ou voulait en venir Miller mais son instinct lui hurlait de partir en courant loin d'ici, chose qu'il aurait accepté sans rechigner si seulement l'affaire n'aurait pas été si grave.

- Je… Oui bien sur … Mais je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous voulez là …

Lentement, Miller se rapprocha de lui, si près que son visage n'était maintenant plus qu'a quelques centimètres du siens et chuchota d'une voix perfide.

- Je vais être franche avec vous. Les Affaires Internes sont souvent perçut comme des oiseaux de mauvaise augure parmi toutes les agences confondus. Et bien la vérité, c'est qu'ils ont raison de se méfier! Dans une affaire comme celle-ci, quelqu'un sera forcement désigné comme responsable. J'ai étudié votre dossier et vraiment, je vous adresse mes félicitations. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on a la chance de croiser un agent aussi performant ! De ce fait, je me suis mise à penser qu'il serrait dommage de priver le FBI d'un tel atout. Malheureusement, j'ai prit aussi quelques minutes pour lire celui de l'agent Granger. Si ses résultats sont impressionnants, j'ai trouvé quelques détails qui pourraient se révéler très intéressants, si il tombait entre des mains expertes, comme par exemple l'histoire d'un ancien soldat devenu traitre à la solde des chinois, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Réfléchissez une seconde Eppes, il ne vous suffit que de quelques mots et vous pourrez faire comme si rien ne s'était passé …

Les yeux écarquillés, Don fixa Miller avec dégout. Était-il en train de rêver, ou bien celle-ci lui avait réellement proposé de sacrifier Colby à l'instar de sa propre carrière ? Sentant une vague de colère s'emparer de lui, il préféra mettre fin à cet interrogatoire avant de commettre ou dire quelque chose de regrettable. Sans répondre, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, essayant d'ignorer le petit « réfléchissez bien agent Eppes » que lui lança Miller.

Ignorant tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui, il se glissa entre les portes de l'ascenseur le plus proche et descendit sur le parking, seul endroit qui lui paraissait encore un minimum sûr. Sortant son téléphone portable, il composa le numéro abrégé de Robin et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Après plusieurs tonalités, la voix de la jeune femme retentit enfin.

- Don ?

- Salut Robin, écoute, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service …

- Jusque là, rien de bien étonnant. Je t'écoute.

- Merci infiniment. Très bien alors dit moi, peut tu chercher s'il existe une loi permettant à un chef de service d'assister à l'interrogatoire de l'un de ses agents ?

- Une loi pour … Attends une seconde Don ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Une très longue histoire que je te raconterais en détail ce soir, mais en attendant, cherche moi ça le plus vite possible s'il te plait.

- D'accord d'accord, je m'en occupe. Je te rappelle dès que je l'ai. Fais attention à toi !

- Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi Eppes !

Raccrochant le cœur lourd, Don rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avant de repartir vers l'ascenseur. Si son interrogatoire avait été éprouvant, il ne pouvait s'imaginer ce que Colby serait forcé d'endurer dans quelques minutes. Et, s'il ne pouvait pas répondre a sa place, il ferait tout pour l'aider a traverser ça le plus rapidement possible.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°**

- Depuis combien de temps travaillez –vous dans ce service agent Granger ?

Résistant à l'envie de lui répondre désobligeamment de trouver cette information toute seule dans le dossier qu'elle venait de poser brutalement sur la table, Colby se contenta de répondre calmement.

- Trois ans Madame.

Marmonnant inaudiblement, Miller continuait à faire les cents pas autour de lui, faisant claquer ses talons au sol. Un long silence s'installa alors dans la petite pièce. De son côté, Don, appuyé contre le mur, observait attentivement les réflexions de la représentante des Affaires Internes, tout en jetant de rapides regards à son agent. Par un quelconque miracle, Robin avait réussi a trouver un amendement autorisant sa présence lors d'un tel interrogatoire. Malheureusement, Miller n'avait pas semblée très favorable à cette idée et, obligée d'autoriser cette action, semblait un peu plus irritée. Se stoppant enfin, celle –ci se retourna pour faire face à Colby et s'approcha de lui, provoquant un grand sentiment d'insécurité chez l'agent en question et attisant la méfiance de Don.

- Trois ans donc … Après avoir lu votre dossier, je me suis aperçut que votre parcours était… comme dire cela simplement… semé d'embuches. Pourtant, je pensais que les militaires donnaient une plus grande importance à la discipline ! Je vais vous poser une question agent Granger ! Une seule question à laquelle j'espère sincèrement que vous me répondrait la vérité… Avez-vous tué le lieutenant Neil Browder ?

- Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon arme a été volée !

- Très bien, dans ce cas, vous avez certainement une preuve pour appuyez vos dires n'est ce pas ?

Restant silencieux, le regard de Colby se posa instinctivement sur Don, qui serrait discrètement les poings tout en regardant impuissamment la terrible scène qui se déroulant sous ses yeux …

To Be Continued ….


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci a BONES NCIS, CptJackHarkness, Cissyaliza, Anaid et Jay pour leurs reviews encourageantes : ) **

**At CptJack : désolée je pensais pouvoir poster ce chapitre mercredi comme je te l'avais dit , mais en regardant mon agenda mardi, je me suis aperçut que l'ultimatum pour rendre deux dossiers approchait a grands pas. Bon bref, j'ai préféré bosser la dessus, étant donné que je suis en dernière année et que j'aimerais accessoirement avoir mon bac XD **

**At Anaid : Merci pour ta review ! Oui Don se range du côté de Colby, mais tu verra plus tard que les Affaires Internes n'en ont pas fini de vouloir virer nos agents préférés : ) **

**At Jay : … alors de un, je te rappelle que c'était entièrement a cause de toi ! Et de deux… Euh … Ben c'est encore à cause de toi mec ! Sinon, je suis bien contente que ca te plaise : )**

**Enjoy ! : )**

* * *

><p>Dix minutes plus tard, Don était toujours à la même place, adossé contre son mur. Si Miller aurait été un homme, il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait bougé et lui aurait enfoncé son poing au visage, malheureusement pour lui, il était totalement impuissant face à la représentante des Affaires Internes. Silencieusement, il observait cette dernière, luttant de toutes ses forces pour rester calme.<p>

- Pas de preuves donc … De ce fait, vous m'excuserez mais je trouve votre histoire un peu trop recherchée et il va falloir m'apporter quelque chose de plus concret qu'une simple déclaration si vous voulez continuer de travailler ici agent Granger !

Colby resta silencieux, ne sachant que répondre, tandis que Miller reprit de plus belle, bien décidée à ne pas lui laisser une seconde de répit.

- J'ai vu dans votre dossier que votre dernière évaluation psychologique, qui, soit dit en passant, est obligatoire pour tout le monde, datait de l'année dernière et que vous avez presque six mois de retard pour celle de cette année. Une explication ?

Soupirant, l'agent n'osa pas croiser le regard de Don car cette fois, il n'avait rien pour sa défense. Chaque semaine, lorsqu'il regardait ses e-mails et tombait sur les convocations incessantes du psychologue fédéral, il cliquait machinalement sur « supprimer », ignorant totalement qu'il y aurait de telles retombés. Faisant fumer son cerveau, il chercha une explication à fournir a Miller, en évitant accessoirement de s'enfoncer encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se décida à tenter le coup, croisant les doigts pour qu'une excuse aussi banale ait un minimum d'effet et se lança enfin, bravant le regard de son adversaire.

- Manque de temps…

En entendant cela, Don grimaça instinctivement. De toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables, Colby venait de choisir la seule qui, citant Charlie, avait les probabilités les plus faibles de fonctionner. Quant à l'agent en question, il attendait patiemment une réaction de la part de Miller, priant de toutes ses forces pour que celle-ci se contente de cette explication. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'eut pas vraiment la réaction tant espérée.

- Vous vous moquez de moi agent Granger ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. « Manque de temps » c'est tout ce que vous avez trouver pour justifier votre refus ?

- Écoutez, je vous promet que dès que l'affaire sera bouclée, je prendrait rendez vous à la seconde ! Mais …

- Je ne pense pas que cela sera utile …

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle laissa les deux agents méditer quelques secondes sur sa dernière phrase. Courte certes, mais pleine de sens. Le regard de Don se posa à nouveau sur son agent. L'espace de quelques minutes, la veille, il s'était surprit à penser optimistement que tout irait bien au sein de son équipe. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, à cause de deux tueurs de flics psychopathes, tout était une nouvelle fois remis en question. Colby… depuis trois ans qu'il travaillait pour lui, Don ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une petite appréhension quant à la carrière de son jeune agent. Il se souvenait quelques années auparavant, choisissant son dossier sur l'ordre de son patron, croyant embaucher dans son équipe un simple garçon de ferme d'Idaho, tout en pensant que celui-ci ne tiendrait pas plus d'un mois mais rapidement, Granger avait su prouver ses compétences. Au fil des années, il avait réussit à gagner son amitié et aujourd'hui, Colby représentait tellement plus a ses yeux qu'un quelconque agent fédéral. En quelques années, il été devenu un ami, l'un des meilleur, sur lequel il était sur de pouvoir compter, même dans les pires moments. Ils partageaient le même travail, les mêmes passions, les mêmes craintes…

Chaque jours, Don le maudissait intérieurement pour prendre autant de risque inutiles, comme la fois où il avait sauté d'un étage pour atterrir sur la benne d'un pick up ou lorsqu'il s'était jeté dans un bâtiment en flamme pour y sauver une jeune fille adepte d'une dangereuse secte. Chaque jour, Don s'efforçait de mettre un frein aux pulsions instinctives de son ami, tentant de le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible. Mais, malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une lueur de fierté a l'évocation du nom de son agent, lorsqu'en croisant des collègues de tous services confondus devant la machine à café, il entendait parler des derniers « exploits suicidairement cool de Granger ».

Il l'avait embauché par simple manque d'effectif et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Colby était devenu l'une des valeurs les plus sur du Bureau. Alors, s'il était encore incertain de ce qui allait encore se passer, la seule chose dont il était sur était qu'il n'était pas prêt a offrir la tête de son G.I Joe personnel au Affaire Internes.

Colby, de son côté, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il fixait avec une pointe de méprit l'agent des Affaires Internes, qui faisait claquer vigoureusement ses hauts talons sur le sol terne. Quelque peu agacé par les cent pas qu'elle faisait autour de lui, il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas dire ou faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui être préjudiciable et raccourcir encore un peu son espérance de vie au sein du Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, passer trois heures devant un psy occupé a griffonner sur un petit carnet les moindres détails de sa vie l'effrayait un peu, ayant peur de découvrir le jugement de son état émotionnel, seulement un an après l'affaire des Chinois. Et justement, lorsque Miller reprit enfin la parole, ce fut comme si elle fouillait vicieusement dans ses pensées.

- Quels sont les contacts que vous avez gardez de votre mission d'infiltration agent Granger ? demanda t'elle d'une voix suspicieuse, provoquant une nouvelle fois la fureur de Don qui devança son agent.

- Quel rapport avec l'enquête en cours agent Miller ?

- dois-je vous rappeler, agent Eppes, que la seule raison pour laquelle vous avez eut droit de rester était à la seule condition que vous n'interveniez pas dans mon interrogatoire ? Je pose les questions dont j'ai envie et, sachez le, contrairement à certain, je n'ai pas pour habitude de bâcler une affaire, encore moins quand celle ci a une telle importance. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, je vous prierez de sortir avant que votre agent n'ait le malheur de pâtir de votre arrogance, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Luttant pour garder son calme, Don se contenta, à contre cœur, d'adresser un petit signe d'encouragement à Colby, ayant conscience que les prochaines minutes seraient sans aucun doute les plus longue de sa vie.

- Agent Granger ?

- Non…

- Vraiment ? Aucun contact ? Pourtant, j'ai le souvenir qu'un de vos proches amis s'est …

- S'était ! coupa Colby. Écoutez, je ne vois vraiment pas ou vous voulez en venir. D'accord, Dwayne Carter n'a pas toujours fait les bons choix dans la vie, mais aujourd'hui, il est mort ! Il n'a rien a voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours !

- Le fait est, agent Granger, que depuis ce petit incident, vous comprendrez que mes doutes à votre égard sont justifiés …

- Alors quoi ? Vous m'accusez de trahison, encore une fois ? Je suis à la solde de qui aujourd'hui selon vous hein ? Des Russes ? Des Japonais ?

Impuissant Don observait le bras de fer entre Miller et son agent, guère surprit par la combativité de ce dernier. Avec une pointe d'admiration dans le regard, il lui offrit l'ombre d'un sourire. Miller, quant à elle, n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit et semblait ne pas vraiment accepter la résistance de l'agent fédéral.

- Je ne sais pas Granger ! A vous de me le dire ! Oh, à moins que vous soyez encore un agent triple… après tout, ce ne serrait pas la première fois que vous trahirait les agents de votre Unité ! -Ironisa-t-elle mesquinement.- A croire que certains ne changent jamais.

A bout de patience, Colby décida qu'il avait perdu assez de temps comme cela. Sans attendre d'y avoir été invité, il se leva et s'approcha de Miller, ne la craignant aucunement.

- Vous savez quoi ? Faites ce que vous voulez ! Si vous pensez vraiment que je suis un traître, vous ferez ce que vous avez à faire. En attendant, vous permettrez agent Miller, j'ai deux tueurs de flics à envoyer dans le couloir de la mort.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce sous l'air abasourdit de Miller qui se demandait encore si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Don quant à lui, adressa un petit sourire victorieux à l'agent avant de suivre son ami qui se dirigeait a grand pas vers les bureaux. Restée seule dans la salle d'interrogatoire, la représentante des affaires internes referma violement son épais dossier avant de murmurer…

- Ce n'est pas fini agent Granger… non, c'est vraiment loin d'être fini…

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°**

Le vent soufflait sur son visage, parfumé par l'odeur du vaste océan d'eau et de sel à proximité. Accoudé contre la rambarde de sécurité, sur le toit du grand édifice général, l'agent Granger profitait enfin d'un calme inhabituel et d'une solitude bien méritée. Loin de toute l'animation du Bureau, il jouissait d'un calme apaisant, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Fixant l'horizon d'azur au loin, il repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, à ses erreurs funestes, à son avenir incertain… Fermant les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, il se redemandait, encore et toujours, comment et surtout, pourquoi, la situation avait dégénéré à ce point. Deux tueurs, un piège, neuf victimes, une arme … rien qu'avec ça, Charlie aurait pu faire une de ses fameuses équations pour relier tous les points entre eux… Mais il n'était pas Charlie et pour lui, rien n'avait le moindre sens. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir prit son arme de service mais ne pas l'avoir descendu ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le fait qu'il soit agent du FBI qui aurait pu effrayer son agresseur. Tout aurait été simple histoire de secondes… Pourquoi s'être contenté de cette humiliation alors qu'il aurait pu obtenir tellement plus.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les bruits discrets de pas derrière lui et ne se retourna qu'au dernier moment, comme averti par un sixième sens. David était là. Devant lui, un pack de six a la main, souriant sincèrement. Surprit Colby resta une seconde silencieux avant de réaliser que David n'était surement pas en état de venir ici.

- David qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je te rappelle que tu a ordre de rester chez toi et de ne pas faire d'effort avant deux semaines minimum ! s'exclama t'il, anxieux.

Posant le pack de bière au sol David s'avança et prit place au côté de son meilleur ami, contre la rambarde de sécurité.

- J'ai pris un taxi pour venir… Megan m'a appelé.

Colby jura inaudiblement, se souvenant très bien avoir ordonné à tous ses collègues de ne pas perturber le rétablissement de David avec de tels problèmes. Pourquoi Megan ne pouvait elle jamais faire comme tout le monde !

- T'aurais pas du venir mec, c'est rien ! Allez, viens, t'as rien à faire ici, je te ramène chez toi !

Alors que Colby s'apprêtait à se déplacer, la main de David attrapa fermement son bras, le forçant à rester sur place.

- Je sais ce qu'il se passe Colby ! Et je sais aussi que, quoi que tu puisses dire, rien de tout ça ne te laisse indifférent.

Se forçant de ne pas avouer a son ami qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne, l'agent Granger se contenta d'hausser simplement les épaules.

- C'est juste une mauvaise passe, ça va finir par s'arranger, comme toujours !

Secouant négativement la tête, David se laissa glisser le long de la rambarde pour finalement s'assoir au sol. Il tendit la main pour s'emparer du pack de bières qu'il avait amené, avant d'être arrêté par son équipier qui se saisit du pack avant lui et l'éloigna.

- David !

Sans le vouloir, l'agent Sinclair soupira. Ce pack de bière, c'était devenu une tradition au fil du temps. Un geste pour la compassion, pour les joies et les peines. Un bon pack de six et un ami à qui parler, il n'en fallait pas plus pour se sentir mieux. Et, même si ce soir, David ne pourrait pas boire, il resterait là jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

- Tu sais, un jours, un ami que je considère comme mon propre frère m'a dit quelque chose d'important … « arrête de faire comme si tu t'en fichait et change la fin du film » … Change la fin Colby ! C'est tout ce qu'il te reste a faire !

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°**

Alors qu'elle revenait des toilettes, Megan fronça les sourcils, voyant qu'une fois de plus, l'un des occupant du Bureau avait disparut dans la nature. Son sentiment d'insécurité grandissant au fur et a mesure que les secondes passaient. Ou était partit Gibson ?

To Be Continued …


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci a Jay, Cissyaliza, CptJackHarkness et BONES – NCIS pour leurs reviews et désolée pour ce petit retard mais j'ai été un peu occupée cette dernière semaine.**

**At Anaid : ) c'est plutôt moi qui te remercie de lire cette histoire depuis le début : )**

* * *

><p>Il n'avait suffit à Miller que deux heures pour décider de l'avenir de Colby au Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation. Deux petites heures qui pourraient très bien changer la vie de l'agent et celle de toute l'équipe. Celle-ci, rassemblée dans la salle de briefing, attendait impatiemment le verdict de la représentante des Affaires Internes qui ne tarda pas d'arriver, mettant ainsi fin à l'attente insoutenable de la grande « famille » . A la seconde ou elle ouvrit la porte, les regards de Don, Megan, David, Liz et Colby se fixèrent sur elle. Contrairement à la franchise directe auquel Miller les avait habitués un peu plus tôt dans la journée, celle-ci prit tout son temps pour poser sa pile de dossiers sur le bureau le plus proche et fit enfin face aux agents, qui retenaient leurs souffles. D'une voix calme et tranquille, elle entreprit de répondre a la question que tout le monde se posait impatiemment.<p>

- Comme vous vous en doutez, je suis là pour vous annoncer mon verdict quant à la suspension de l'agent Granger ici présent, et les sanctions disciplinaires maintenues à l'égard de l'agent Eppes.

Marquant une pause intolérable de plusieurs secondes, elle décida de reprendre en allant directement au but, histoire de ne pas se retrouver au fond de l'océan.

- Le règlement est strict et doit impérativement être respecté à la lettre ! Je vous rappelle que vous travaillez pour le gouvernement des Etats Unis, pas chez PicoTacos ! De ce fait, j'ai dû prendre des mesures concernant votre unité.

Alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle, elle récupéra un dossier sur la pile et commença à faire les cents pas dans la petite pièce, n'accordant aucune attention au stress pesant que son comportement émanait autour d'elle.

- Ordinairement, les sanctions sont sans appel… Cependant, et contrairement à ce que tous pensez, je ne suis pas un monstre psychopathe, j'ai donc décidé, avec l'accord de mes supérieurs, de vous laisser une seule et unique chance de prouver que vous être encore capable de faire du bon travail.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Don ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Miller les raisons de ce geste, quand il fut coupé dans son élan par cette dernière, qui n'en avait pas encore fini.

- Bien sûr, vous savez que rien ne s'obtient jamais sans efforts. Par conséquent, la réintégration de l'agent Granger et tout ce qui s'ensuit ne se fera pas sans avoir accepté au préalable quelques conditions obligatoire. Tout d'abord, nous vous laissons six jours. Six jours pour arrêter ces deux meurtriers, en suivant à la lettre le protocole, cela va s'en dire. Si, à la fin de ce délais, ils ne sont pas dans le couloir de la mort, mes supérieurs se feront un plaisir de démanteler cette unité et d'engager des poursuites pénales à l'encontre de l'agent Granger, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Dans la salle, un immense silence accueillit ses paroles. Ne sachant quelle attitude adopter face à cela, Don préféra ne rien dire et méditer pour lui-même. Depuis deux semaines, ces tueurs prenaient un malin plaisir à les balader de ville en ville, ne leur laissant aucune chance, aucun indice à se mettre sous la dent. Ces gars étaient des pros, qui n'avaient pas encore commis une seule erreur. Pas une cellule de peau, pas la moitié d'une emprunte partielle, rien qui ne permette de les retrouver ! Et voilà que maintenant, ils avaient moins d'une semaine pour leur mettre la main dessus. Autant dire que les probabilités pour y arriver étaient quasiment nulles. Sans parler des énormes conséquences que cela impliquerait. Il savait par expérience que ces six jours seraient les plus longs de la vie de son équipe, et qu'il allait devoir batailler pour ne pas les voir pencher sur leurs fichiers vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Leurs avenirs étaient en jeu et il savait que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou ordonner n'aurait d'impact sur la bande de mules qu'il dirigeait. Six jours pour trouver deux tueurs, six jours pour sauver la carrière de Colby et l'empêcher de se retrouver en prison. Après ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière, tous était prêt à tout donner pour que leur ami ne revive plus jamais une telle épreuve. Mais, anxieux, Don ne cessait de ce demander … Etait ce possible ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut ramené à la dure réalité par la voix sévère de Miller.

- Pour finir, vous comprendrez qu'il est absolument hors de question que le Bureau laisse enquêter seul un suspect potentiel dans une histoire de meurtre. De ce fait je resterais au côté de l'agent Granger tout le temps de cette enquête pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres événements déplorables.

Cette fois encore, personne ne prononça un mot, les regards se tournant tous sur le pauvre agent avec compassion. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas qu'il soit considéré comme un suspect, voila qu'il devait maintenant rendre des comptes a l'agent la plus désagréable des Affaires Internes. Reprenant ses affaires, Miller sortit de la pièce afin de laisser les agents seuls entes eux. A la seconde ou elle eut tourné les talons, Liz n'attendit pas un instant et se leva à son tour, prenant les choses en mains après avoir vu le désarroi de ses amis.

- Bon les gars, je sais que c'est dur mais on n'a qu'une semaine pour les coincer alors on ne doit pas perdre de temps ici. Il faut qu'on se remette tous au travail, tôt ou tard, ces « pro » ferons une erreur et nous, on sera là pour la trouver ok ? On doit tout donner, Miller ne parviendra pas à nous séparer ! On va leurs monter aux Affaires Interne, que notre unité est encore la meilleure.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Colby qui se leva en premier, motivé par sa jeune college qui lui adressait un sourire chaleureux.

- Je croirais entendre le coach du l'équipe de football au lycée ! Plaisanta t 'il légèrement. Mais je suis d'accord avec Liz, on va avoir Miller sur le dos pendant une semaine, elle va comprendre qu'on n'est pas là pour plaisanter. On a arrêté des criminels bien plus ingénieux qu'eux et je suis sûr avec quelques équations du roi des Maths, on les aura !

Megan suivit dans le même élan et posa une main sur l'épaule de Colby.

- Même si je ne fais plus partie de cette équipe, il est hors de question que je laisse Granger partir ! Il ne tiendrait pas deux secondes en prison avec tout les tacos qu'il a engouffré cette année !

Eclatant de rire, Don et David ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, Colby veillait au grain et le stoppa immédiatement.

- David !

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je vais te dire, pas de chasse au suspect pour toi mon pote !

- Colby, tu crois vraiment que je vais rentrer chez moi à un tel moment ? Désolé de te dire ça, j'apprécie beaucoup ton inquiétude mais il est hors de question que je reste sur la touche maintenant !

- Bon sang David, soit raisonnable, tu sais comme moi que la seule chose dont tu aies besoin, c'est du calme et du repos !

- La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de te sortir de là, et d'aider toute l'équipe ! Six jours mec, tu crois vraiment qu'on peut se passer d'une personne en plus ? Qui plus est, je suis agent depuis plus longtemps que toi, j'ai plus d'expérience et aucun ordre à recevoir de toi !

- tu as été blessé David ! Dix points de sutures ! Tu es peut être plus expérimenté que moi mais je peu te dire que niveau suture, j'ai une bonne longueur d'avance ! Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre ce que c'est et il est hors de question que je te regarde bosser toute la journée alors qu'au moindre effort, c'est l'hémorragie !

- Oh ben voyons, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le premier à dire que le travail de bureau était long et mortellement ennuyeux. Alors Einstein, explique-moi comme je fais pour faire éclater des points en restant assis dans un bureau ?

Voyant que la dispute entre les deux agents était en train de s'éterniser, Megan décida, d'un commun accord avec Liz et Don, de mettre fin aux enfantillages des deux amis.

- Dites, les filles, le casting pour les pompom girls c'est dans la pièce à côté !

Instantanément, les deux amis se turent, fixant leur attention sur Megan, un peu honteux de s'être comportés comme des gosses de cinq ans devant tout le monde. Ce fut Don qui, en bon chef d'équipe, reprit les rennes et entreprit de repartir les tâches entre tous ses agents avec autorité.

- Bon très bien, Liz, Megan, vous interrogez une nouvelles fois tous les supérieurs de nos victimes, ils sont forcement être passé au travers de quelques détails qui peuvent être importants. Colby, étant donné que Miller ne va pas te lâcher une seconde, tu feras équipe avec David et tu restes dans les locaux du bâtiment, sauf si je t'en donne l'ordre. Je sais que c'est pas une super solution, mais c'est la meilleure que j'ai trouvé pour le moment. Quant à moi, je vais retrouver Gibson et lui faire passer l'envie de disparaitre au beau millieu d'une enquête. Allez les gars, on a du travail.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Quatre heures plus tard.

Don raccrocha violement son téléphone, jurant inaudiblement. Il venait de passer son dixième appel et de tomber pour la dixième fois sur le répondeur de Gibson, qui, quel que soit ses activités, ne semblait pas décidé à parler à son patron.

- Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il fait encore !

Même si elle se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui, la réaction de Don ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Megan, qui fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse. Cela faisait maintenant plus de six heures que Gibson n'était pas revenu au Bureau et n'avait donné signe de vie à personne. Ne sachant pas si il était préférable d'éprouver des soupons quant à son attitude, la profiler commençait à se demander si l'absence de Gibson n'avait pas un lien avec l'affaire en cours. S'efforçant de retirer cette idée de sa tête, elle lança un petit coup d'œil à côté, pour voir un petit spectacle qui la réconforta instantanément. Colby et David assis tous les deux devant leurs espace de travail respectifs. Les deux amis, comme à leur habitude, ne cessait de s'envoyer de petites piques amicales, tout en discutant sur l'affaire en cours et en plaisantant sur quelques sujet. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cette vue détendit l'atmosphère de Megan, lui donnant l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant. Se levant pour aller chercher du café, elle remarqua avec amusement que le stock minimal de cet or noir était épuisé. Sans perdre une seconde, elle éleva la voix pour se faire entendre par ses collègues.

- Il y a plus de café ! J'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour aller en chercher …

Instantanément, tous les regards se posèrent sur Colby .

- Heu … je sais que c'est mon tour mais je ne peux pas sortir d'ici donc …

Voyant que les regards se faisaient de plus en plus insistants, il soupira avant de capituler.

- Ok Ok , c'est bon j'y vais …

Rapidement, il s'empara de son porte feuille qu'il enfourna dans la poche de son jean avant de disparaitre dans l'ascenseur, tandis qu'a l'étage tout le monde reprenait son travail, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient leur ami en vie …

To Be Continued …


	16. Chapter 16

**Comme je l'avais promis a CptJackHarkness, je me suis dépêchée d'écrire le nouveau chapitre pour le poster aujourd'hui : ) **

**Merci a Cissyaliza, CptJackHarkness, Anaid, Bones-NCIS et Jay pour leurs reviews et en particulier Jay car sans son aide ( et ses priggles ) je n'aurais pas pu terminer aujourd'hui ^^**

**At Anaid : oui, c'est mon côté sadique qui ressort de temps en temps lol : ) et voila, tu n'auras même pas a attendre une semaine : ) **

**At Jay : non mais oh, c'est quoi cette vulgarité mec ! vraiment, tu m'avais habitué a plus d'élégance … Quoique, depuis huit ans, je me suis habituée : )**

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, c'était l'effervescence dans les bureaux du FBI. L'information venait tout juste de tomber, déclarée par une Liz Warner au bord des larmes, l'agent Colby Granger était officiellement porté disparut. Partout, les agents courraient dans tous les sens, certains, pendus à leurs téléphone dans le vain espoir que l'un de leurs indic puisse donner la moindre information, raccrochaient violement, furieux de n'avoir rien obtenu alors que d'autres pianotaient furieusement sur leurs claviers.<p>

Du côté de la petite équipe, le moral des troupes était au plus bas. Liz laissait son quinzième message sur la messagerie vocale de Colby, sous l'air résigné de Megan, tandis que, de son côté, David faisait les cents pas autour d'eux, anxieux au plus haut point. Don, quant à lui, était occupé à résumé au Directeur Adjoint du FBI, en compagnie de la très agréable Miller, les dernières nouvelles accablantes.

Cela faisait une demie- heure que Colby n'avait plus donné signe de vie, un fait qui aurait pu paraitre banal si seulement, alertés par des coups de feu tirés dans le parking, les agents de sécurité du Bureau Fédéral n'auraient pas eut la réaction d'aller voir sur place et de visionner les images de la camera de vidéo surveillance. Lesdites images qui, en quelques secondes, achevèrent les quatre collègues, qui venaient tout juste d'assister indirectement au terrible affrontement, suivit de l'enlèvement de l'agent Granger par deux individus masqués, armés jusqu'aux dents et prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins.

L'alerte avait alors été lancée. Bon nombre d'agents hors services avaient été dépêchés sur les lieux et les gars de l'expertise technique étaient encore sur place, cherchant le moindre indice, tandis qu'en haut, l'unité des crimes violents de Los Angeles, avec a sa tête un chef fou de rage et d'inquiétude, attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Charlie pour essayer d'y voir plus clair.

- David assieds toi immédiatement, tu me tape sur le système à tourner en rond comme ça ! ordonna hargneusement Liz qui, visiblement, était a bout de nerf.

Alors que David s'apprêtait à répliquer, tout aussi énervé, Megan intervint rapidement.

- Elle a raison David, c'est pas en faisant les cents pas qu'on retrouvera Colby !

Seul contre les deux agents, il n'eut d'autre choix que obtempéré, tout en jurant dans sa barbe. Comment Megan pouvait elle lui demander de rester calme alors que son meilleur ami venait de disparaitre et se trouvait très probablement en danger de mort… S'il ne l'était pas déjà… _Non, arrête de penser n'importe quoi !_ S'ordonna-t-il à lui-même. Colby ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible. Colby le seul gars capable de rester en vie après des heures de tortures, une balade dans un barrage d'eau, la pire des fusillades, avait prouvé plus d'une fois son désir de rester en vie et il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement !

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Don fit interruption devant lui. Venant tout juste de finir son entrevue avec le directeur adjoint, celui-ci n'avait jamais parut aussi nerveux. Passant une main dans ses courts cheveux, il inspira profondément avant de réclamer l'attention de toute son unité d'une voix forte.

- Bien les gars, vous savez que théoriquement, on n'a pas le droit de se mêler de ça et qu'on doit laisser faire l'Unité des personnes disparues … Mais je viens de parler à Wright et il nous laisse trois jours pour retrouver Colby. Pas un de plus vous avez comprit ? Si on ne l'a toujours pas trouvé dans ce délais … et bien tout le monde sait ce que cela signifiera.

- On va le trouver Don ! répliqua Liz, toujours pleine d'espoir.

_S'il n'est pas déjà mort ! _pensa t'il avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de ses pensée. _Bien sûr qu'il est toujours en vie ! Il s'agit de Granger, ces deux débiles n'ont certainement pas choisit le bon agent !_ Jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, il se rendit compte que Colby n'était pas le seul à avoir disparut et se rappela soudain l'absence toujours inexpliquée de Gibson. Avec tous ces événements, se pourrait-il que l'agent remplaçant se trouve dans la même position que Colby ou bien … _Ou bien il a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça_ , pensa t'il à nouveau. D'ordinaire, il s'en serait voulut d'avoir de telles pensées concernant un membre de son équipe, mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Les coïncidences étaient rarement les explications les plus crédibles et après tout, il ne connaissait Gibson que depuis deux semaines. Pensant avec justesse qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, il ordonna à Megan, la seule qui semblait encore avoir la tête suffisamment sur les épaules, de tracer le téléphone du nouveau.

Contrairement a ses principes, la jeune femme ne se fit pas prier une seconde et accourut vers l'ordinateur le plus proche. Après quelques secondes d'un stress intense, elle se retourna vers son équipe le visage grave.

- Don ! Son téléphone émet devant l'immeuble ! Il est tout près !

- Ok, j'y vais ! Megan, tu contactes les gars du labo, je veux un dossier complet sur tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé dans le parking. Liz tu repasses les bandes vidéos, essaye de m'identifier ces deux enfoirés et David tu te calmes avant que je décide de te renvoyer chez toi comprit !

Sans plus de paroles, il s'élança vers l'ascenseur, dans lequel il se jeta à la seconde ou les portes s'ouvrirent.

Que pouvait bien faire Gibson devant le siège du FBI alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver à l'intérieur comme tout le monde ! Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui… Tout cela semblait irréel. Trépignant pendant les quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer des heures, il soupira de soulagement quand il atteignit le rez de chaussé. Sans adresser le moindre mot aux agents présents dans l'immense hall, il se rua dehors, à la recherche de Gibson.

Autour de lui, des dizaines de passants se croisaient, ne lui accordant aucun regard. Pourtant, Gibson n'était nulle part. Après quelques secondes de recherches infructueuses, il sortit son propre Blackberry et composa le numéro du disparut.

Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, personne ne répondit, heureusement, une sonnerie résonna un peu plus loin dans la rue. Curieux, Don se mit à chercher l'origine de la petite mélodie du téléphone de Gibson, avant de finalement trouver l'objet de ses recherches abandonnés à côté d'une bouche d'égout. Fronçant les sourcils et se demandant à quoi tout cela rimait, il se baisa pour le ramasser quand soudain, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire le moindre geste, il retentit un violent choc électrique avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres…

To Be Continued …

* * *

><p><strong>Alors Cissy, contente ? : ) <strong>

**Encore une fois, merci a Jay pour son aide : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews qui font tellement plaisir : ) Désolée, ce chapitre est un peu court mais avec une grosse révélation qui fait référence a l'épisode 20 de la saison 2: ) promis, je me dépêche d'écrire le prochain qui sera publié dans deux ou trois jours : ) **

**At Anaid : c'est une excellente idée : ) ! Merci beaucoup ! j'y avais pas pensé une seule seconde ! **

**At Jay : ce que je ferais sans toi ? heu … déjà je passerais moins de temps en colle ! Et je serais pas obligée d'attendre dix minutes que Mossieur se mette trois tonnes de gel dans les cheveux pour avoir la salle de bain ! Mais tu me manquerais trop colloq' : ) merci pour ton aide : )**

* * *

><p>- Megan vient voir ! Hurla David, se moquant du fait qu'elle était juste a côté de lui.<p>

- Je suis là David, arrête de crier ! Répliqua-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

Sans attendre, elle se rapprocha, bien décidée à calmer son ancien collègue qui visiblement, semblait avoir perdu tout le sang froid qui le caractérisait depuis que son meilleur ami avait disparut. David, qui justement, fixait intensément l'espace de travail de Colby, se mit a ouvrir tous les tiroirs de son bureau, fouillant activement quelque chose que lui seul avait dans l'esprit dans un tel moment.

- David mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Malheureusement, Megan n'eut aucune réponse, David étant bien trop concentré dans ses recherches pour daigner lui répondre. Finalement, après deux bonnes minutes de fouille intensive, il se retourna vers elle, un cadre vide a la main.

- Regarde !

Ne voyant pas une seconde ou David voulait en venir, elle fronça les sourcils en attendant impatiemment la chute.

- Rappelle-toi Megan, cette photo qui était sur le bureau de Colby ! Elle est passée où ?

Soudain, les yeux de la profiler s'agrandirent quand elle comprit enfin. La photo qui était habituellement dans ce carde, Colby y tenait plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux… La seule image, dernier souvenir de son amitié avec Dwayne Carter … Pour rien au monde, il ne s'en serrait débarrassé… Alors pourquoi avait elle disparut !

- Et c'est pas tout ! Regarde ça !

Redoutant ce qu'elle allait découvrir, elle se rapprocha de David pour s'emparer de la petite boite qu'il lui tendait.

- oh mon dieu …

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la boite, qui aurait du contenir les médailles que Colby avait gagné depuis qu'il s'était engagé. Alors certes, celui-ci n'y accordait pas la moindre importance, préférant les entasser négligemment dans un tiroir de son bureau car David l'avait convaincu par un quelconque miracle de ne pas s'en débarrasser mais dans ce cas là … Pourquoi s'y intéresser si soudainement et les embarquer juste aujourd'hui …

- David, appelle Edgerton ! J'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir besoin de lui !

Puis, sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle se rua sur l'ordinateur le plus proche.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherche ? demanda David nerveusement.

- Il n'y a pas cinquante personnes qui ont accès au bureau de Colby, encore moins qui s'y connaissent en médailles de guerre …

- Tu penses à qui ? Ça m'étonnerait que Liz ou Don ait décidé d'enlever Colby !

Ne cachant plus son agacement, David s'approcha, pressé de comprendre.

- Non, bien sur que non ! Mais je pense à quelqu'un d'autre et je me dit de plus en plus que Don aurait dû écouter Colby depuis le début !

- … Attend tu veux dire que Gibson est derrière tout ça ?

- David, Don m'a dit qu'il avait surprit Gibson en train de fouiller dans le bureau de Colby, en prétextant chercher une agrafeuse ! Et hier, pendant qu'ils étaient sur la scène de crime, il a craqué son mot de passe, comme ça, juste devant moi !

Tout devint enfin clair pour les deux agents du FBI. L'intérêt malsain de Gibson s'expliquait, malheureusement trop tard.

- Tu as appelé Egerton ? demanda Megan, voyant que David était resté immobile.

- J'y vais … Bon sang Megan, tu te rends compte que si Don aurais fait confiance a Colby …

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour être comprit. Don était au courant des doutes de son agent… tout cela aurai pu être évité si seulement il l'avait écouté… S'efforçant de ne pas penser à son patron, il sortit son téléphone afin de contacter Ian, en espérant que celui-ci ne soit pas en train de chasser un suspect au fin fond de la Sierra Nevada. Heureusement pour lui, après quelques secondes d'attente, le sniper décrocha enfin.

- Edgerton.

- Ian, c'est Sinclair ! On a un gros problème sur les bras ! T'es dans les parages ? demanda t'il rapidement.

- Ouais, je suis a Burbank , j'arrive dans une demie heure ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe Sinclair ? C'est quoi le problème ?

- Trop long à expliquer par téléphone, je te dirais tout quand tu sera là !

Sans un mot de plus, il raccrocha nerveusement, avant de reporter son attention sur Megan, qui continuait les recherches sur Gibson.

- Alors, tu as du nouveau ?

- Pas grand-chose David. Le dossier militaire de Gibson est crypté , on a aucune trace de lui avant qu'il ne débarque aux Etats-Unis. Je …

- attends t'a bien dit « dossier militaire » ? Gibson était dans l'armée ?

- Oui, il m'a dit ça quand je suis arrivée, je lui ai un peu parlé pour essayer de le cerner. Pourquoi, ça te dis quelque chose ?

Baissant les yeux au sol, David sentit sa gorge se nouer. Tout prenait enfin une explication rationnellement logique dans son esprit. Il se rappelait quelques années auparavant, lorsque Colby avait atteint accidentellement un suspect durant une fusillade éprouvante au sein même du FBI. Il se rappelait tout ce que son meilleur ami lui avait dit, une fois innocenté, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le capot de sa voiture, après plusieurs bières… Oui , tout ça prenait enfin un sens.

- tu te rappelle il y deux ans, quand un père de famille à déclenché une fusillade dans notre étage.

Ne voyant pas très bien ou son ami voulait en venir, elle hocha la tête. Bien sur qu'elle se souvenait de cette fusillade. Comment oublier quelque chose de si invraisemblable.

- oui, je me souviens. Colby avait été mit a pied …

- Quand l'enquête fut finit, on a passé un moment à parler et il m'a raconté quelque chose … écoute Megan, je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que ce qui se passe aujourd'hui a un rapport avec ce qu'il est arrivé en Afghanistan !

- Soit plus précis David !

- Il ne m'a pas vraiment raconté les détails mais un jour son unité a été appelée pour s'occuper d'un groupe de Taliban. Le problème, c'est qu'une fois que la fusillade a éclaté, ils se sont rendu compte qu'une unité de l'armée britannique était déjà en position. Le temps qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et cessent les tirs …

Sa voix se perdit alors que Megan le regarda, horrifié.

- Oh mon dieu … Et Colby était …

- Oui, il m'a dit que personne n'a jamais su qui avait tiré mais … Tu sais comment il est ! Il pense encore qu'il est responsable de l'accident !

- Dans ce cas, tu pense que Gibson s'est emparé de Colby pour se venger ?

Restant silencieux, David haussa des épaules, résigné.

- Pour l'instant, on ne sait encore rien. Edgerton pourra certainement nous aider à y voir plus clair … en attendant, ca fait presque vingt minutes que Don est descendu …

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer, un appel sur son téléphone portable retenti, faisant sursauté tout le monde. Voyant le numéro de Liz s'afficher, David s'empressa de répondre, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'ignorer le sentiment d'insécurité qui grandissait en lui.

- Sinclair !

- David on a un nouveau problème… Appelle Charlie immédiatement.

- Liz ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Don… Il a disparut …

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, elle raccrocha, laissant son collègue dans un flou total. D'abord Colby, maintenant Don … De rage, il balança son Blackberry avec violence sous le regard surpris de Megan qui n'était encore au courant de rien.

- Don a disparut ! Comme Colby !

- Bon sang non ! … c'est pas possible … Qui va prévenir Charlie ?...

**To Be Continued …**


	18. Chapter 18

**Désolée pour ce retard, encore… Petit contretemps dû à des problèmes informatiques, d'autant plus que moi et l'informatique, ca fait quatre ! : ) Bon, mais comme j'en ai marre d'être en retard, je vous poste deux chapitres en un pour essayer de me rattraper : ) **

**Et comme toujours, un grand merci a Cissyaliza, Bones-NCIS, Jay, CptJackHarkness et Anaid pour leurs reviews si optimistes : ) **

**At Jay : deux secondes, ça va arriver ! ^^  
><strong>

**At Bones : je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tes reviews pour cette fic et celle de H50, mais je m'en occupe dès que j'ai cinq minutes , en tout cas, merci : ) **

**At Anaid : Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et tes commentaires encourageants : ) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ( Ian arrive dans le prochain chapitre : )**

* * *

><p>- Liz, tout vas bien ? demanda Megan, posant affectueusement une main sur son épaule.<p>

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réaction de la part de son amie, elle soupira avant de lui faire face. Depuis que Don et Colby avaient disparut, l'espoir et l'optimisme de sa jeune collègue était partit en fumé. Celle-ci, ne voulant pas montrer son désarroi, avait décidé de s'isoler quelque peu de l'équipe, enfin de ce qu'il en restait.

- Liz !

Finalement, après quelques secondes, celle-ci se retourna enfin, les yeux embués de larmes. Lui faisant face, Megan sentit son cœur se déchirer en voyant l'air qui empreignait le visage de Liz, avant de se dire qu'elle n'avait peut être pas pensé à tord qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et un certain agent du FBI porté disparut.

- oh Liz …

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux pour fixer un point invisible sur le sol. Ne sachant que faire, Megan réfléchit à toute vitesse afin de trouver quelque chose de rassurant à dire à sa collègue, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait justement rien de rassurant dans le fait que son ancien patron et son collègue soit portés disparut, très probablement kidnappé par un ou plusieurs psychopathe avide de sang, de vengeance et très certainement, de mort. Elle se contenta donc du très banal et pas très engageant « on va les retrouver » avant d'adresser un dernier regard à son amie, espérant d'un vain espoir que celle-ci se ressaisirait rapidement, avant de retourner aux côtés de David qui, lui, était plus dans un état d'esprit explosif. Frappant violement les touches de son clavier, il ne cessait de marmonner dans sa barbe tandis qu'il faisait des recherches sur le passé de Gibson, jurant avec force lorsqu'il rencontrait un des nombreux scellés qui ponctuaient son dossier.

Laissant échapper un petit « okayy » résigné, elle s'installa au bureau de Don. Si ni Liz, ni David ne se trouvait en mesure d'avancer sur les recherches, elle allait devoir faire appel à quelqu'un qu'elle aurait préféré éviter le plus possible en ce triste moment. Sortant son téléphone portable d'une main tremblante, elle composa le numéro avant de porter son Blackberry lentement à son oreille, redoutant le moment ou l'appel serait prit par son destinataire. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, une voix bien connue résonna.

- Charles Eppes.

- Charlie, c'est Megan. Écoute, on a besoin de toi au bureau le plus vite possible.

- D'accord mais, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Et pourquoi c'est toi qui m'appelle ? Où est mon frère ?

Préférant ne rien révéler au téléphone, de peur que Charlie ait une réaction peu approprié, elle décida de couper court à la discussion.

- C'est une longue histoire, je t'expliquerais tout de vive voix mais en attendant, dépêche toi s'il te plait… Et on aura aussi besoin de l'aide d'Amita et Larry. Ajouta-t-elle sérieusement avant de raccrocher.

A peine eut-elle fini son appel que son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur ses deux anciens collègues… Quelques secondes suffirent pour lui faire comprendre que la gravité de la situation avait augmenté d'un cran. David avait cessé de maltraité son ordinateur et, toujours assis à son bureau, s'en prenait maintenant à son téléphone portable, essayant inutilement de joindre Colby, tout en laissant son cinquantième message sur le répondeur de son meilleur ami. Quant à Liz, celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, fixant toujours un point invisible au sol, perdue dans ses sombres pensées…

- Charlie dépêche toi ! murmura-t-elle, désespérée.

S'efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique, elle se leva, bien décidée à faire bouger les choses. Colby et Don avaient besoin d'aide, et il était absolument hors de question que David et Liz ne se laissent aller à leurs émotions. D'un pas déterminé, elle s'approcha d'eux.

- Bon écoutez moi bien tous les deux ! Je comprends que vous vous sentiez un peu dépassé sur ce qu'il vient d'arriver mais ce n'est pas en restent passifs comme ça qu'on sortira Don et Colby de là !

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réaction des deux collègues, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de colère à leurs égards, et ne se pria pas pour le communiquer. D'une voix forte, elle s'adressa à David, criant presque dans le petit espace de travail, tout en faisant se retourner vers elle les agents qui travaillaient aux alentours.

- DAVID ! Aboya-t-elle. Reprend toi un peu bon sang ! Toi qui n'arrête pas de te vanter d'être le plus ancien dans l'équipe et d'avoir le plus d'expérience ! Désolée de te dire ça mais tu es pathétique ! Alors c'est tout ? Ton meilleur ami et ton patron se font enlever et tout ce que tu trouve à faire, c'est rester là sans bouger ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est une attitude professionnelle ? Franchement tu me déçois … Après tout le temps qu'on à travaillé ensemble, je pensais que tu aurais des réactions plus appropriées ! David, tu sais très bien que tout repose sur toi maintenant ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisses convaincre le sous directeur de garder l'affaire ! Et c'est terrible de dire ça mais on n'a pas la moindre chance de les tirer de là si tu ne te bouge pas un peu !

Histoire de reprendre un peu sa respiration, elle continua de plus belle, s'adressant cette fois à Liz sans plus de ménagement.

- Et toi Liz ! Tu compte rester là sans rien faire pendant encore combien de temps ? Réveille toi, c'est pas en regardant le sol qu'on va avancer ! Je sais que tu t'inquiète … Mais on est tous comme ça et si tout le monde cède à la panique tu sais que ce sera fini pour eux !

Soupirant d'exaspération, elle conclu par une phrase qui eut le don de faire tomber toutes les barrières…

- Et puis, vous pensez vraiment que Don et Colby auraient réagis de la sorte si les rôles avaient été inversés !

**0°o0o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Pendant ce temps, à de nombreux miles du Bureau du FBI, Don reprenait lentement conscience. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'éclairage puissant de la pièce où, visiblement, il était enfermé. Son premier reflexe fut de poser instinctivement sa main sur son arme qui reposait habituellement dans sa ceinture, avant de se rendre compte de l'impossibilité du geste, ses deux poignets, liés entre eux par une épaisse corde en nylon. Tirant dessus quelques instants, il se rendit à l'évidence et examina les alentours d'un œil avertit.

Autour de lui, un sofa confortable, non loin d'un petit écran plasma et d'une table à manger. Au moins cette fois, il n'était pas dans un sous sol sombre et humide… plutôt dans ce qui semblait être le salon d'un petit pavillon familial, ce qui était pour le moins étonnant. D'autant plus qu'il était seul… Du moins pour le moment. Regardant une nouvelle fois autour de lui pour tenter de trouver un échappatoire, il ne cessait de se demander avec agacement à quoi rimait tout cela.

Son dernier souvenir, remontant sans doute à quelques heures, n'était pas vraiment réjouissant, d'autant que, finalement, Gibson cachait réellement quelque chose, et qu'il avait été trop orgueilleux pour accorder le moindre crédit à Colby en son égard … D'ailleurs en pensant à Colby … S'il avait disparut de la même façon que lui, l'agent ne devrait pas se trouver bien loin, alors pourquoi il était seul ?

Impuissant, il jura contre Gibson et contre lui-même, rongé par un remord persistant. Il avait passé les derniers jours à en vouloir a Colby pour son manque de confiance et finalement, il s'avérait que celui-ci avait raison depuis le début…

D'un vain espoir, il appela son ami d'une voix forte, priant pour que celui-ci réponde, où qu'il soit. Malheureusement, après avoir passé deux minutes à s'époumoner, il dut admettre qu'il n'y avait définitivement personne ici. Alors quel était le but de Gibson, le faire mourir de faim, attaché à son inconfortable chaise en bois ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Après tout, il pouvait comprendre que l'anglais névrosé s'en prenne à Colby, avec toutes les incivilités dont celui-ci avait fait preuve à son égard durant le temps de son remplacement, mais lui…

Cependant, il fut rapidement tiré de ses pensées par le bruit d'un moteur devant la maison … Finalement, il n'allait peut être pas mourir de faim. Quoiqu'en voyant le gabarit largement exagéré de l'home qui sortit du Hummer noir, il se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux en fait.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes à l'agent du FBI pour regretter sa solitude, a l'instant où l'inconnu ouvrir violement la porte, avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur et de refermer à clé derrière lui. D'une taille effrayante, le nouvel arrivant semblait pour le moins déterminé, ressemblant plus à un tueur à gage serbe qu'a un paisible père de famille. Son visage, éclairé par d'inquiétant petits yeux de fouine, semblait avoir été marqué par le temps et les épreuves, barré pas de nombreuses cicatrices difformes, tandis que ses cheveux, d'un gras peu ragoutant, lui tombait jusqu'aux épaules. Il était vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt blanc… enfin blanc dans une vie antérieur, car Don était capable de deviner le dernier repas de ce mec, simplement en regardant les taches crasseuses de son vêtement, et d'un pantalon kaki, rentré dans l'épaisses rangers noires. Visiblement, il s'agissait du genre de type qu'il ne vaut mieux pas énerver pour avoir un vain espoir de sortir d'ici avec toutes ses dents…

Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, l'homme se dirigea vers la cuisine, avant d'ouvrir le frigo et saisir une bière sous le regard perçant de Eppes. L'ignorant totalement, il s'installe sur le sofa et alluma la télévision, poussant un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que le match des LACKERS venait tout juste de commencer…

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Pendant ce temps, bien loin de là, l'agent Granger, se trouvant approximativement dans la même situation que son patron, était lui, en pleine discussion avec son ravisseur… Discussion qui s'avérait être plutôt mouvementée à en jugé par l'air totalement psychotique qui était gravé sur le visage de Gibson.

- Kevin Andrew Gibson ! Susurra ce dernier, tout prés de sa proie qui, visiblement, nagé en plein flou.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Colby entendait Gibson répéter ce nom depuis qu'il s'était douloureusement réveillé. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Gibson, il ne ressemblait plus du tout au Gibson timide avec lequel il avait travaillé durant ces quelques jours. Une sorte de Docteur Jeckills et Mister Hyde des temps moderne, a en juger par la lueur de folie inquiétante qui brillait dans ses yeux et à l'étrange rictus qui ne quittait plus son visage. Et donc, pour la dixième fois de la journée … ou de la nuit, il n'en savait rien, il répondit encore la même chose, avec un agacement toujours plus croissant…

- Jamais entendu parler …

- bientôt Granger, bientôt … et tu ne pourras plus jamais oublier ce nom jusqu'à ta mort crois moi !

Ne sachant toujours pas où Gibson voulait en venir, il tenta une nouvelle fois de desserré ses liens, sans succès. Irrité dans son honneur, il décida donc que le mieux à faire était d'essayer d'obtenir quelques réponses, histoire d'y voir un peu plus clair. La question était donc, comment faire parler Gibson sans se prendre une balle ou un autre projectile mortel en pleine face ? Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, il tenta une approche.

- Tous les flics tués ce mois-ci … c'était toi j'imagine ? demanda t'il d'un ton innocent, essayant de ne pas penser à l'état déplorable dans lequel toutes les victimes avaient été retrouvées.

Le toisant sournoisement, Gibson mit quelques instant avant de répondre, s'approchant toujours plus près.

- Dit moi Granger, ça fait quoi de savoir que ton cher patron à préféré faire confiance à un parfait inconnu pendant presque un mois plutôt qu'à son meilleur agent hein ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Colby de rester silencieux, perturbé par la question de Gibson. Celui-ci venait de toucher un point plutôt sensible niveau émotionnel et malgré toute l'assurance dont l'agent tentait de faire preuve devant son ennemi, son petit moment de faiblesse ne passa pas inaperçu à son grand désarroi.

- Alors ! T'as perdu ta langue Granger ? Ou tu as simplement réalisé que j'avais raison ! C'est quand même dur à croire, surtout avec la réputation exemplaire de cette unité. Mais bon, pas si improbable si on est un peu rancunier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

Les yeux de Colby s'agrandirent tandis qu'il gardait le silence, les derniers mots de Gibson résonnant en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir à quoi faisait référence son adversaire et, s'il avait déjà une petite idée sur la question, il ne tarda pas à en avoir la confirmation.

- … C'est sûr qu'apprendre qu'un de ses hommes à trahis son équipe pendant deux ans, ça refroidit ! Pour ma part, je pense que je t'aurais d'abord virer, et ensuite j'aurais veillé particulièrement à ce que ta vie soit un enfer. Mais Eppes a dû avoir un élan de pitié dans ce cargo, ça expliquerais pourquoi il t'a gardé ! A moins que ce ne soit seulement pour éviter de se salir en poursuivant un suspect … Quoi ? C'est quoi cet air dans ton regard Granger ? T'es en train de te demander comment je sais tout ça … et surtout si j'ai raison n'est ce pas ? Réfléchit un peu, tu crois sérieusement qu'après tout ce que tu as fait, tes collègues sont prêt à oublier ? Mais penses donc ce que tu veux, de toute façon, tu sais que j'ai raison… Sinon, tu ne serais pas ici, attaché à une chaise comme une vulgaire victime, attendant tes dernières heures !

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Pour la centième fois en une demie heure, David jura grossièrement, avant de raccrocher le téléphone qu'il tenait dans une main, coupant ainsi court à sa discussion avec un haut dirigeant de Scotland Yard, dont seule une perte de temps précieux en résultait.

Instinctivement, son regard se posa sur la chaise de bureau vide de son meilleur ami, lui provoquant un pincement au cœur. Depuis que Colby avait disparut et qu'il été parvenu à trouver la connexion avec Gibson, il ne cessait de se poser des questions, tout en pensant avec rage que tout cela aurais pu être si facilement évité. Sans compter l'agacement grandissant qui s'emparait de lui chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la salle de briefing où Charlie, Amita, Larry, Megan et Liz étaient réunis. Car depuis que le mathématicien avait appris la nouvelle, il n'avait plus rien d'autre dans l'esprit que de retrouver Don. Alors certes, David comprenait … Après tout, Charlie et Don été unis par un lien incassable, plus fort que beaucoup de choses dans ce monde, mais bon sang, Don n'était pas le seul à avoir disparut !

Cela aurait pu sembler puéril au premier abord, il en avait plus que conscience, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment de grandir en lui. Alors certes, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne dirait jamais, mais la pensée que si Don aurait prêté attention aux craintes de son agent, ils n'en seraient pas là… Colby était son meilleur ami …. Le seul être dans ce monde capable de le comprendre, de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui, la plupart du temps, était plutôt agaçant. Toujours présent pour lui, même quand les temps étaient difficiles. Colby était le seul sur lequel il pouvait compter, quelque soit l'heure de la journée ou de la nuit, le seul a qui il confirait sa vie les yeux fermé … Alors oui, David en voulait a Don … Car Colby était son frère et qu'il avait disparut …

To Be Continued …


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci a Jay, CissyAliza, CptJackHarkness, Bones –NCIS et Anaid pour leurs reviews : ) **

**Pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas les flashbacks, celui qui suivra n'est pas très utile pour comprendre l'histoire, il apporte juste ** ou plutôt essaye ** un complément. vous pouvez donc le sauter sans problèmes : ) **

**Attention : quelques passages vulgaires dans ce flashback justement, je préfère prévenir : ) **

**Enjoy : ) **

**At Anaid : en fait c'est à l' origine ce qui était prévu. Mais après ce que tu m'a dit ** écrit** j'ai vite changé l'histoire : ) Faut pas sympathiser avec Gibson, c'est un malade XD . Donc voila, Gibson n'est pas le jumeau de Gibson : ) **

**At Jay : de quoiiiiiii ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi le manchot qui a renversé ta bière dessus pendant le match ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'arrête pas de beuger !**

* * *

><p>Silencieux, Colby regardait avec tristesse la photographie tant aimée se consumer au sol, juste devant lui. Le dernier souvenir restant de Dwayne Carter venait de disparaitre en fumée sous ses yeux impuissants, emportant avec lui la plaque qui faisant de lui l'Agent Fédéral Colby Granger. Les derniers crépitements le contraignirent malgré lui à détourner le regard, ne supportant plus la vue de ses biens les plus chers détruits. Malheureusement, ce qui l'attendait était tout aussi affligeant quand il vit le détestable sourire mesquin de Gibson, si près de lui. Celui, se frottant les mains, ressemblait à un gosse psychopathe venant d'écarteler son premier papillon. Quant il eut enfin fini de se délecter du spectacle, l'Anglais retourna vers sa principale occupation, à savoir un agent du FBI plutôt perdu.<p>

- Quand j'ai vu cette photo sur ton bureau, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer la joie que j'ai ressentie. Enfin je trouvé le fameux Colby Granger… Un « héro » comme dirait certains. Pour ma part je me contenterait du mot « tueur », je trouve qu'il te vas beaucoup mieux, plus réaliste tu comprends !

_Alors c'était donc ça_ ! Pensa silencieusement l'agent. Gibson était motivé par la vengeance ! Mais, n'ayant pas pour habitude de descendre les gens pas simple plaisir, le proche de Gibson ne devait pas vraiment être blanc comme neige ! Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, tout en essayant de se remémoré les faits, il fut rapidement éclairé par son adversaire qui semblait pressé d'en finir.

- Je t'ai cherché pendant des années Granger ! J'ai tout quitté pour te retrouver ! Ma femme, ma fille … je les aie abandonnées pour toi… Cinq ans … Mais maintenant c'est fini. Tous mes sacrifices portent enfin leurs fruits. Tu as tué mon frère Granger et pour ça, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour détruire ta vie … avant de le venger en t'envoyant rejoindre cet enfoiré Carter en enfer !

Ne prêtant plus attention à Gibson, qui continuait à parler, Colby était plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis des années, il avait tué. Que ce soit en Afghanistan ou à Los Angeles, il avait appris à ne plus hésiter lorsque sa vie ou celles des autres s'en trouvait menacée. Cependant, du gosse Afghan pointant un AK-47 sur lui à la jeune femme menaçant de lâcher son éprouvette de Glycérine dans une rame de métro bondée, en passant par le père de famille qui n'avait pas hésité à attaquer des dizaine de personnes … il revoyait tous ces visages. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il les retrouvait, comme pour se rappeler l'impuissance et la désolation qu'il éprouvait en voyant les corps tomber sans vie sur le sol. Depuis de nombreuses années, ces visages le hantaient, troublant ses nuits déjà si courtes, le forçant à avaler des litres impressionnants de café noir pour tenir. Il n'avait jamais oublié aucune de ces personnes, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le nom de Gibson ne lui disait rien ?

« Cinq ans » les mots de Gibson résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête et soudain, il se redressa vivement, un air horrifié sur son visage… Il venait enfin de comprendre les allusions de son ancien collègue … « cet enfoiré de Carter » …

**Five years earlier**

**Kandahar, Afghanistan. **

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures que le soleil s'était couché, illuminant le ciel d'une paisible couleur orangée, contrastant étrangement avec les horizons déjà sombres. Dans la petite base militaire, l'Unité du Caporal Keller était sur le point de partir, vennant tout juste de recevoir les ordres de leur nouvelle mission. Alors que tous s'entassaient avec entrain dans les deux Humvees , Dwayne Carter, encore dehors, lança le ballon de foot qu'il tenait entre ses mains, espérant toucher son meilleur ami non loin de la. C'était sans compter les reflexes de quaterback du futur agent Colby Granger qui le rattrapa de justesse avant que celui-ci ne percute son visage.

- Raté encore une fois Dwayne ! Reviens quand tu sauras viser ! s'exclama t'il en provoquant les rires amusés des Rangers.

- Je visais pas ta tronche, même mon chien en voudrait pas !

- C'est quoi cet argument débile mec, t'as même pas de chien !

Sentant que les deux amis allaient encore se perdent dans une de leurs habituelles disputes, Keller prit rapidement les devants et saisit brusquement le ballon des mains de Colby avant de le balancer loin derrière eux !

- C'est fini les filles ! On a une mission a exécuter alors arrêtez de faires les cons ! Allez, en voitures, on a du boulot ! Aboya-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous étaient entassés dans le véhicule, discutant joyeusement de la prochaine permission dont la date se rapprochait de jour en jour. Si tous était absorbés par la discussion, Colby lui, restait silencieux. Hypnotisé par le scintillement des étoiles dans le ciel d'ébène, il restait fixé par la petite fenêtre poussiéreuse, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais soudain, après plusieurs minutes, un coup de coude de Carter le ramena à la dure réalité.

- Ooh Granger t'es avec nous ?

- Laisse tombé Carter, il pense encore a la petite infirmière de ce matin ! S'exclama McAllister, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

- Tu rigoles mec, elle avait l'âge de ma mère ! Plaisanta Carter.

- Attends, ta mère, c'est la rousse sur la photo ? demanda Jackson, un sourire aux lèvres

- ouais pourquoi ?

- Ben elle est encore plutôt sexy ! Je passerais bien la voir a ma prochaine perm' !

- Approche-toi d'elle et je te promets que tu pourra plus jamais bander de ta vie !

- Aller Carter, juste quelques heures !

- Putain je vais t'exploser si tu parle encore …

Malheureusement pour lui, Dwayne fut coupé par Colby qui, même amusé par ce petit spectacle, connaissait mieux que personne les limites de son meilleur ami.

- C'est bon les gars, on avait dit qu'on parlerait plus des mères !

- Ca y est, le rabat joie est de retour ! s'exclama Jackson, toujours avec un grand sourire. Bah quoi mec, t'as peur que je me mette à fantasmer sur la tienne ? J'pourrais peut être passé par l'Idaho avant de me faire la maman de Carter !

Même si le souvenir de sa mère était encore douloureux, celle-ci n'ayant pas vraiment accepté le fait qu'il imite sa signature pour s'engager chez les Rangers juste après sa remise de diplôme, il éclata de rire.

- Tu plaisantes, elle te plomberais le cul avec son fusil avant même que t'ai franchit la cour !

- c'est clair, la mère de Granger c'est pas un bon plan, elle pourrait croire que c'est lui qui rentre a la maison ! Plaisanta Carter

- Attends, si elle confond un dieu comme moi avec le paysan du coin, elle doit vraiment être aveugle ! répliqua Jackson, provoquant à nouveau des éclats de rires dans le petit habitacle.

- Je te rappelle que le paysan du coin, comme tu dit, as passé une très bonne soirée avec le Lieutenant Jameson la semaine dernière pendant que toi tu …

Il fut interrompu par Keller qui se retourna pour leur faire face.

- Arrêtez un peu vos conneries, on est arrivés !

Instantanément, tous les rires qui fusaient se stoppèrent, plongeant le petit Humvee dans un silence tendu. Keller gara le véhicule à couvert derrière une immense dune de sable fin tandis que déjà, tout l'Unité, rejointe pas le deuxième tout terrain, inspectaient les environs prudemment.

Un courant d'air glacial fit frissonner le futur agent fédéral, lui rappelant la dure réalité. Une nouvelle bourrasque souffla, soulevant un nuage de sable désagréable. Si les journées étaient étouffantes dans cet immense désert de Kandahar, les nuits étaient, bien au contraire, glaciales. Les températures chutant habituellement proche du négatif, rendaient le choc thermique plutôt violent. Colby secoua la tête, peu importe. Tant qu'il parvenait à sentir ce froid cinglant, c'était preuve qu'il était encore vivant. Une bonne raison donc de continuer à braver ces terribles changements. Après avoir balayé les alentours du regard, il prit une grande inspiration, espérant que ce ne serrait pas la dernière. Instinctivement, il vérifia pour la centième fois que son fusil d'assaut était correctement chargé et qu'il ne risquait pas de s'enrayer durant la fusillade. Sachant qu'aucune erreur n'était permise, il passa machinalement la main sur sa ceinture, rassuré de sentir les chargeurs prêt à être utilisés. La nuit allait être mouvementée. A ses côtés, Carter l'imita et, après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec son ami, commença a se mettre en position.

Un peu plus loin, le Caporal Keller s'assurait une nouvelle fois que tout était bien en place. La mission n'était pas vraiment complexe en organisation, il s'agissait de neutraliser un groupe de Talibans retranché dans une des innombrables grottes de la région avant que ceux-ci n'aient encore une chance de leur tendre une de leurs habituelles embuscades mortelles. Son unité, composée d'hommes et de femmes surentrainés, n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. La moindre hésitation pouvait se révéler fatalement mortelle, et il était absolument hors de question qu'il perde l'un de ses hommes ce soir.

C'est ainsi que, silencieusement, tous se mirent en marche vers leur cible, une grotte non loin de là, où les Talibans avaient été repéré quelques heures auparavant par une autre unité. Vifs et rapide, tels des ombres, les Rangers avançaient dans le sable dans un silence de mort. Ils n'avaient plus besoins de mots pour communiquer, un simple regard suffisait. En quelques secondes, ils étaient tous en position, postés à l'entrée de l'antre sombre, n'attendant plus que le signal de Keller pour donner l'assaut. Les cœurs battaient la chamade a l'unisson, tandis que la tension augmentait d'un cran au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait.

Soudain, le poing de Keller se baissa enfin. Le temps s'arrêta. Une fraction de seconde, un battement de cœur et tout à coup, le bruit d'une balle fendit l'air, brisant le silence religieux. Instantanément suivit par un autre, puis, ce fut au tour des rafales de s'écraser dans la petite grotte. Des cris retentirent et il ne fallut guère plus de temps au ennemis pour se mettre a riposter violement. Plongeant au sol pour éviter d'être atteint par la grenade qui vennait tout juste d'exploser, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, Colby se releva avec souplesse, continuant à vider le chargeur de son arme sur les Talibans.

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, il rechargea une nouvelle fois. Mais, alors qu'il allait entrer dans l'antre des Afghans, suivit de près par deux de ses frères d'armes, une nouvelle rafale de balle s'abattu sur eux, les forçant à se replier le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'il tentait de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et les ennemis, un cri terrible retenti derrière lui, lui glaçant le sang. Sans perdre une seconde, il se retourna pour y faire face et jura grossièrement à la seconde où il vit McAllister, effondré sur le sol, une main plaquée sur son cou duquel s'écoulait une trainée rouge vive. Ignorant alors tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il accourut vers le blessé, s'agenouillant a ses côtés.

- Casse-toi d'la Granger ! hurla le Ranger

- Tu peux marcher ?

- J'en ai pris une dans la jambe aussi ! C'est fini pour moi mec, casse toi avant d'te faire plomber par ces connards !

- Ferme la une seconde McAllister, on n'a pas le temps de discuter ! Serre les fesses, ca va faire mal mon pote !

Sans prêter attention à la balle brulante qui venait juste d'enfoncer dans son bras gauche, il agrippa McAllister avant de hisser difficilement le géant sur son dos.

- Couvrez-les ! Hurla Keller dans les talkies.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est à bout de souffle que Colby laissa doucement tomber McAllister sur le sable et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait a serrer un garrot sur la blessure par balle de son ami, le cris de Keller résonna une nouvelle fois dans le désert Afghan.

- CESSEZ LE FEU ! ARRETEZ DE TIRER BORDEL ! C'EST UN ORDRE CESSEZ LE FEU IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Putain de merde, on est en train de plomber des S.A.S !

Instantanément, tous les tirs s'arrêtèrent, aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, laissant tout le monde dans une incompréhension générale.

- État des dégâts ! Aboya le Caporal dans son talkie

Sans perdre l'ombre d'une seconde, Colby se précipita.

- McAllister a été touché, je répète, McAllister a été touché ! On a besoin d'un hélico immédiatement !

- Merde ! Bon ok Granger, fait moi venir ce foutu hélico ici, en attendant tu reste avec McAllister ! Les autres, avec moi !

Sentant toute la pression retombé, Colby soupira de soulagement. Avec l'hélicoptère en chemin, McAllister serait sans aucun doute tiré d'affaire et il était soulagé de voir que personne d'autre n'avait été touché… Du moins de leur côté car, seulement quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Keller et le reste de l'escouade à peine rentrée, il eut vent de la terrible nouvelle. Deux S.A.S avaient péris sous le feu américain …

**Present Day**

**California, lieu inconnu.**

- Alors ton frère faisait partit de …

- Bravo Einstein, t'as trouvé tout seul ! Alors tu te demande sans doute pourquoi tu es le seul ici non ? Pourquoi Keller, McAllister, Jackson et tous les autres ne sont pas là pour mourir comme toi ! C'est simple Granger … J'étais là ! J'étais là quand tu t'es approché ! Là quand tu as commencé à tirer ! Là quand ta balle à traversé la tête de mon petit frère ! Tu l'a tué devant mes yeux , alors qu'il se battait pour les mêmes raisons que toi ! Durant plus de cinq ans, je n'ai rien eut d'autre en tête que l'image de mon frère, étendu sur le sol… Son sang qui éclaboussait mon visage. A cause de toi Granger !

Sans un mot de plus, Gibson sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un numéro de mémoire, avant d'approcher l'appareil de son captif.

- Alors maintenant, tu vas expliquer à ton patron la raison pour laquelle il va mourir … et aussi pourquoi tu sera responsable de la mort de ton équipe dans quelques minutes …

**To Be Continued …**


	20. Chapter 20

**Merci a CptJackHarkness, Cissyaliza, Jay, Bones-NCIS et Anaid pour leurs reviews : ) **

**At Anaid : merci a toi pour tes reviews et la lecture : ) Contente de voir que l'histoire te plait toujours ^^**

**At Jay : … ****No comment ! j'suis pas jalouse du tout ; ) **

**Enjoy : )**

* * *

><p>Sans un mot de plus, Gibson sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un numéro de mémoire, avant d'approcher l'appareil de son captif.<p>

- Alors maintenant, tu vas expliquer à ton patron la raison pour laquelle il va mourir … et aussi pourquoi tu seras responsable de la mort de ton équipe dans quelques minutes …

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le complice de Gibson, un homme encore inconnu par nos deux agents, réponde. Celui-ci se contenta d'écouter l'ordre de mettre le haut parleur, aboyé sèchement par l'Anglais.

- Agent Eppes, comment allez vous ? demanda t'il d'une vois amusé.

- Gibson ? Bon sang mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites ! Où est Colby ? Je vous préviens que si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose par votre faute, je …

- Vous ne ferez rien du tout Eppes, vous n'en aurez jamais le temps ! Quant à Granger, il est ici avec moi et il a quelque chose à vous dire !

Il tendit le téléphone portable un peu plus près de Colby pour permettre à Don de l'entendre.

- Don ?

- Colby ? J'ai jamais été aussi comptent de t'entendre ! Tu vas bien ? demanda Don avec affolement, se remémorant les images violentes enregistrées par la caméra de videosurveillance du FBI au moment de la disparition de son agent.

- Ça va Don … je…

- Magne toi, t'es pas là pour taper la causette à ton patron ! s'interrompit brusquement Gibson.

Tremblant, Colby ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Don allait mourir , tout ça à cause de lui… A cause d'une erreur faite par le passé, une erreur qui ne dépendait même pas de sa volonté et qu'il avait gardé sur la conscience depuis presque cinq ans… et décidément, une erreur qui coutait beaucoup de vies humaines ! Son cœur se serra quand il se rappela que seul David était au courant pour cette sombre histoire. Qu'allait bien pouvoir penser Don ? La question de confiance allait encore être mise à rude épreuve car il était impensable que son patron apprécie le fait qu'il ait commit un tel acte sans jamais lui en parler. En ajoutant a cela le fait qu'il avait tué un innocent, qui plus est un combattant et père de famille. Une pensée terrible lui traversa l'esprit … et si Don s'identifiait à Gibson ? Après tout, pour l'agent Eppes, la famille était quelque chose qui prenait la place la plus importante dans sa vie ! Il avait la chance d'avoir un père aimant et particulièrement un petit frère pour lequel il décrocherait la lune… tout comme Gibson …

Un coup de coude dans les côtes lui fit revenir à la réalité. Croisant le regard noir et le sourire hystérique de Gibson, il prit un profonde inspiration avant de commencer a parler.

- Don … Je … je suis tellement désolé. Tout ce qu'il se passe est de ma faute …

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte Colby ? S'exclama Don avec indignation.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

De son côté, Don nageait en plein flou. Pourquoi diable Colby se considérait comme responsable de la folie meurtrière de Gibson ? C'était aussi stupide qu'incompréhensible. Après tout, c'était bien son agent qui était retenu par ce traitre anglais … Mais alors qu'il allait hausser le ton contre lui, espérant lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'était pas responsable de toute la misère du monde, celui-ci reprit la parole d'une voix peu assurée et commença son récit. En quelques minutes il lui raconta la terrible tragédie vécue dans le désert Afghan, n'omettant presque aucun détail. Il lui raconta l'assaut contre les « Talibans », la violence de l'attaque, la solide riposte … et la terrible nouvelle. Quand il eut enfin fini, Colby se réfugia dans un silence religieux, laissant à Don le temps de faire un point rapide. Un innocent … Son agent avait tué un homme totalement innocent … Et il avait dû porter ça sur la conscience durant tellement d'années. Le cœur brisé par l'idée de la souffrance continuelle que Colby avait dû ressentir chaque jour de sa vie après ce terrible événement, Don appela son nom doucement, espérant qu'il était toujours en ligne.

- Colby ?

- Don … J'aurais dû te le dire dès le départ, j'aurais dû reconnaitre Gibson à la seconde où il est entré dans nos bureau mais …

L'agent Eppes se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise. Non seulement Colby aurait dû lui dire à la seconde où il l'avait embauché pour palier à un manque d'effectif, mais il aurait dû aussi savoir que le fait qu'il soit un SuperRanger surentrainé ne signifiait pas qu'il était infaillible. Chaque homme, femme, enfant de ce monde … tous avaient fait des choses plus ou moins inavouables dans sa vie, lui y comprit, alors pourquoi Colby serait le seul qui n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Comme si celui-ci n'avait pas suffisamment encaissé de coups durs dans sa vie ! Et maintenant, voila qu'il continuait à culpabiliser … encore une fois…

- Tais-toi ! Arrête Colby, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Putain mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu vois pas que c'est exactement ce que veut Gibson ! Il va me tuer, ok, c'est pas la nouvelle du siècle, je m'en doute depuis quelques heures déjà ! Mais bon sang, t'es en train de jouer à son petit jeu de sadique et lui, il prend son pied en t'obligeant à te souvenir ! – Il fit une petite pause afin de reprendre sa respiration avant de reprendre avec toujours plus d'entrain et de conviction. Ne tombe pas là dedans Colby , tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de son frère ! Tu as suivit les ordres qu'on t'a donné c'est tout ! Ne le laisse pas te détruire mec, t'es plus fort que ça, je le sais !

Voyant que son agent ne répondait toujours pas, il continua.

- Tu sais, quand je t'ai embauché, j'étais persuadé que tu ne tiendrais pas plus de deux semaines ! J'étais sûr qu'entre toi et David, le courant ne passerait jamais ! J'ai choisis ton dossier par pur hasard, en me demandant comment un garçon de ferme de l'Idaho avait bien pu se retrouver avec une formation d'agent fédéral à Los Angeles … Je me suis trompé sur tout le long ! Tu représente tellement plus à mes yeux qu'un simple agent ! Ça fait trois ans et je ne cesse de repenser à la chance que j'ai eut en prenant le premier dossier de la pile ! Tu m'as apprit tellement de choses … Colby, si je dois mourir pour quelqu'un aujourd'hui, alors c'est pour toi que je veux le faire ! Tu …

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de finir de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur car déjà, Gibson avait récupéré son téléphone.

- Comme c'est touchant ! Je m'en veux de mettre un terme à ces belles déclarations d'amour mais on a pas toute la nuit. J'espère que tu as dit au revoir à ton petit frère ce matin Eppes !

Ne prêtant aucun attention au rire hystérique de Gibson , Don en profita une dernière fois, espérant que le haut parleur était toujour activé

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Colby, tu es plus fort que n''importe qui ici, ne le laisse pas te briser !

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Gibson raccrocha, sans un mot de plus …

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Jouant avec son arme, Gibson ne lâchait plus son agent préféré du regard. Un air sérieux emprunt sur son fin visage, il ne cessait de jetter de brefs coups d'œil à sa montre, attendant sans doute l'heure fatidique pour l'exécution de son plan.

Quant à lui, Colby était perdu dans ses pensées, les paroles de Don résonnant encore dans son esprit. Gibson allait essayer de le détruire par les pires moyens. Sadique mais pas stupide, il avait rapidement comprit que la chose la plus importante pour l'agent Granger était son équipe, la seule famille qui lui restait encore. Et quoi de mieux qu'un petit massacre collectif pour obtenir la vengeance la plus cruelle. Alors que faire pour empêcher ça ? S'excuser timidement en demandant pardon pour avoir tué accidentellement son frère ? Non, d'une part, Gibson n'en aurait que faire vu sa détermination et de deux, son sergent instructeur lui avait toujours appris que s'excuser était une preuve de faiblesse. Et il était hors de question de paraitre faible devant un criminel ! Alors quelles options lui restaient' il pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar ? Il avait déjà tenté de se libérer en tirant sur les menottes qui lui entravaient les poignets, sans succès. Elles étaient tellement serrées que même en se déboitant le pouce, chose qu'il venait de tester douloureusement, il n'arrivait a rien !

Soudain, il eut une idée. Après tout, la colère de Gibson était uniquement dirigée contre lui. Don, Liz et David n'avaient strictement rien à voir dans cette histoire, alors peut être qu'en négociant bien, il serait capable de convaincre l'autre psychopathe d'échanger sa vie contre celles de tous les autres …

- Personne ne savait que vous étiez dans cette grotte en Afghanistan … Je suis désolé pour ton frère, mais rien de ce que fera ne pourra le ramener …

- Ferme là Granger !

- C'était un soldat ! Il connaissait les risques quand il a signé !

- IL AVAIT SEULEMENT DIX NEUF ANS QUAND IL S'EST ENGAGÉ … C'ÉTAIT QU'UN ENFANT ! Hurla Gibson fou de rage

Voyant que l'humeur du psychopathe était de plus en plus explosive, il tenta un dernier argument. Celui-la même qu'il avait gardé pour la fin, à n'utiliser strictement qu'en dernier recourt.

- Ton frère s'est battu pour son pays, tout comme nous ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait heureux de voir que tu es prêt à tuer des innocents, simplement pour le venger ?

Le fait d'évoquer le frère de Gibson aurait pu avoir deux résultats, le premier et le plus attirant était celui de la réflexion : il se rendrait peut être compte de la stupidité de ses actes … Quant au deuxième résultat, beaucoup moins agréable mais le plus probable était celui du pétage de plomb … et malheureusement pour l'agent fédéral, c'est ce dernier que choisit Gibson.

Comme animé par une folie démentielle, il se mit à hurler, manquant de percer les tympans de son otage tant il était proche de lui ! Un coup partit et Colby sentit sa pommette craquer habituellement, suivit par une douleur cuisante.

Mais après quelques minutes, Gibson se calma enfin et sortit une nouvelle fois son téléphone. Avant d'appeler, probablement son mystérieux complice, il adressa une dernière fois la parole à Colby.

- il est temps de voir si la fameuse Unité de Don Eppes est capable de survivre à la petite surprise que je leur ai préparé !

Sans un mot de plus, il appuya sur le petit téléphone vert pour être mit en contact …

**To Be Continued …**


	21. Chapter 21

**Un peu de retard pour ce chapitre … Oui je sais, comme d'ab' mais celui là a été assez compliqué a écrire : ) Merci a CptJackHarkness, Bones-NCIS, Jay, Anaid et un spécial à Cissyaliza pour son idée géniale qui m'a permit d'écrire ce chapitre : ) **

**Ce chapitre est un peu long, de ce fait je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous pourriez trouver. J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois mais vous savez qu'elles aiment bien se cacher ; )**

**At Anaid : merci pour ta lecture, voila la suite , et avec Ian comme tu voulais : ) **

**Enjoy : )  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Adossée contre la paroi en verre de la salle de pause, Megan, les yeux rivés sur le café fumant qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, se perdait dans ses pensées. Depuis que Don et Colby avaient disparus, c'était comme si chaque problème possible leur tombait dessus, faisant ralentir considérablement leurs recherches.<p>

Tout d'abord, ils n'avaient strictement rien découvert de nouveau a propos de Gibson, les seuls dossiers susceptibles de les intéresser étant cryptés par les services secrets Anglais, pour une raison inconnue .

Ensuite, elle avait du faire face aux réactions de l'équipe, auquel venait s'ajouter Charlie, Larry et Amita. Mais le problème n'était pas vraiment là, plus situé vers David que vers les autres. David qui, totalement déboussolé, semblait sur le point d'exploser. Jamais elle n'avait vu l'agent d'ordinaire si calme et posé perdre son sang froid d'une telle manière. Malheureusement pour tous, avec la disparition de Don, David, étant l'agent le plus gradé, avait donc la lourde tâche de diriger son équipe, réduite a son maximum. Mais comment diriger une équipe si l'on était sois même complètement dépassé par les événements et incapable de prendre la moindre décision.

Liz, quand a elle, se révélait aussi utile que la plante verte poussant à côté de l'ascenseur. Sa liaison avec Colby n'avait visiblement plus rien de secrète et la jeune femme se retrouvait dans l'incapacité mentalement physique de collaborer avec ses amis, préférant rester dans son coin à broyer du noir et essuyer les larmes qui coulait sur son fin visage.

Megan soupira. Les deux agents restant étaient tous les deux à la limite du hors d'usage. Elle devait s'y résoudre, le flambeau lui revenait inévitablement. D'un côté les agents, de l'autre les mathématiciens, qui, eux semblaient proche de s'engager dans un combat a mort, comme le témoignait les cris qui s'échappaient des bureaux.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, anxieuse. Deux agents manquant et tout le travail réalisé depuis presque trois ans tombaient en ruine. Elle était bien loin, la renommé de cette équipe, à présent. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer. Elle avait tenté d'amadoué les deux parties, espérant les convaincre de travailler ensemble pour un meilleur résultat. Malheureusement, sa tentative s'était soldé par un échec cuisant et elle se retrouvait donc forcée de faire la navette entre les différents groupes pour tenter de mettre les quelques bribes d'informations glanées en commun… Pas vraiment la meilleur tactique pour retrouver deux amis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Alors qu'elle tentait de trouver elle-même le courage pour reprendre ses efforts après cette petite pause aussi bien méritée que nécessaire pour éviter d'avoir a arracher la tête d'un de ses amis, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis très longtemps.

- Alors Reeves, on prend une petite pause pendant que les autres bossent ? Demanda Edgerton, fraichement débarqué.

- Contente de vous revoir Ian. Déclara t'elle d'une voix lasse et désignant ses anciens équipiers d'un signe de tête. Je pense qu'on a jamais eut autant besoin d'un regard neuf.

Souriant, Ian suivit le regard de Megan et constata que la jeune femme avait raison. D'ordinaire, les chaque fois qu'il était venu dans ces bureaux, l'endroit fourmillait d'agents en action. Dans l'espace de travail réservé à son unité préférée régnait toujours une bonne humeur exceptionnelle et il était bon de passer quelques minutes à écouter les moqueries amicales de Sinclair, Eppes et Granger. Aujourd'hui, ces bureaux semblaient avoir perdu de leur charme et l'unité si solidement unie n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir.

- J'ai passé quelques coups de fils pour obtenir des infos sur les précédentes victimes. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait peut être aider un peu. Déclara-t-il avec monotonie.

Sous le choc de voir qu'enfin, quelqu'un apportait de nouveaux éléments, Megan lui adressa un sourire digne de Julia Roberts avant se poser son gobelet de café et de se diriger vers son équipe éparpillée, espérant la réunir pour avancer. Suivit de près par Ian, elle demanda au premier groupe, qui s'avérait être le plus conciliant avec elle, à savoir Larry et Amita, de l'attendre dans la salle utilisée habituellement pour les réunions. Avec soulagement, elle constata que les deux amis suivaient ses ordres sans opposer la moindre réticence… Ce qui malheureusement, serait beaucoup plus dur avec les trois autres. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle allait s'approcher d'eux quand la main de Ian se posa amicalement sur son épaule.

- Laisse-moi faire Reeves ! On a perdu assez de temps comme ça !

Lâchant son épaule il s'avança vers David qui, perdu dans ses pensées, n'eut aucune réaction.

- Vous savez les gars, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de réaction venant de vous. Commença-t-il sur le ton de la rigolade. Non sérieusement, après tout ce que Granger et Eppes ont fait pour vous, je pensais que vous seriez un minimum plus préoccupés par leurs sorts. Charlie ! Il s'agit de ton frère, t'es au courant ? Qu'est ce que va penser ton père si Don est retrouvé avec une balle dans la tête, en sachant que toi, son petit frère et l'une des rare personne à pouvoir le retrouver préfère passer une heure à aiguiser un stupide crayon plutôt que de commencer à agir comme un adulte responsable et de se ressaisir hein ? Je ne connais pas très bien Alan mais personnellement, sache que je t'en voudrais certainement pour le restant de tes jours ! Crois- tu qu'Amita voudra rester avec un lâche pareil ? Non mon pote ! Elles sont comme ça les femmes, elles aiment les mecs courageux, qui pourront les protéger ! Pas les pleurnichard qui perdent pied à la moindre contrariété ! J'ai pas raison Warner ?

Liz releva la tête, surprise.

- En fait ça marche dans les deux sens ! Warner, tu crois vraiment que Granger serait encore avec toi s'il voyait que tu baissais les bras avec autant de facilité ? Je pense pas ! Comment tu peux être capable de botter autant de cul et pourtant, ressembler à une fillette à qui on vient d'apprendre la mort de son chien ? Quant à toi Sinclair, tu ne mérite même pas d'être ici ! Depuis des années, tu bassine tout le monde simplement parce que ton grade est le plus élevé dans cette équipe, hormis celui de Don et aujourd'hui, tu préfère rester planté dans ton coin à regarder les autres faire tout le travail pour essayer de les sauver ? Je me demande vraiment comment réagirait ton coéquipier s'il te voyait ! Tu crois qu'il ferait comme toi si les rôles étaient inversés ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il te laisserait aux mains d'un psychopathe ? Je connais peut être moins bien Granger que toi Sinclair, mais je sais qu'il remuerait ciel et terre pour te retrouver ! Bouge toi merde ! Ne les laisse pas crever pour rien !

Ian tourna le dos aux trois amis et se dirigea vers Megan, Larry et Amita qui l'attendaient déjà, prêts à faire bouger les choses. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il se retourna une ultime fois.

- Pensez bien à ce que je vous ai dit les gars ! Je vais pas vous forcer à venir travailler, vous faites ce que vous voulez je m'en fou comme de ma première chemise, mais avant de prendre une décision, posez vous la question de savoir quelles auraient été les réactions Granger et Eppes si c'était vous qui auriez été enlevé par deux tarés !

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant les trois agents sans voix et priant mentalement pour que cette petite engueualde ait un quelconque effet sur ses amis, avant de se retourner vers Megan, qui le regardait avec un soupçon d'admiration dans les yeux.

- Bon, comme je l'ai dit à Reeves, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les précédentes victimes avant de venir. Et bizarrement, je n'avait accès a aucun de leurs dossiers, ce qui est plutôt perturbant vu mon niveau d'accréditation mais passons. J'ai donc téléphoné à un pote qui bosse au Pentagone et, après quelque négociations et un billet d'avion et une place pour le match des Lakers, que Granger et Eppes se feront un plaisir de me rembourser quand on les aura trouvé, il m'a enfin envoyé tous les fichiers.

Ignorant les paires d'yeux rivées sur lui, il s'approcha de l'ordinateur et alluma le rétroprojecteur, avant de cliquer sur un dossier qui ne tarda pas a s'ouvrir.

Alors qu'il allait continuer, un bruit a l'arrière de la salle fit se retourner toute la petite assemblée. Edgerton ne put empecher un petit sourire satisfait s'installer sur son visage lorsqu'il vit, à l'encadrement de la porte, David, Liz et Charlie, s'avancer comme si rien n'était vers eux et s'installer sur des tables ou des chaises. Faisant semblant de les ignorer, il reprit l'exposition de ses inquiétantes découvertes.

- Il se trouve que tous ces documents sont classés pour une bonne raison. Au départ, j'ai mit un peu de temps à comprendre puis tout est devenu clair. Je vous explique : le dossier de notre première victime révèle qu'avant de travailler pour la police de Los Angeles, il faisait partit d'un groupe de consultants, chargés de mettre au point quelques techniques d'assaut pour l'Afghanistan. Notre deuxième victime, elle, s'est rendu en Afghanistan pour une mission humanitaire à Kaboul… Et c'est comme ça pour tous ! Le seul point commun est d'avoir mit les pieds au moins une fois dans leur vie dans ce pays. Quant a Gibson … je n'ai toujours pas accès à son dossier et mon pote ne peut rien y faire, vu que ce n'est même pas dans notre pays. Il faudrait voir avec un de mes contacts a Interpol , qui , lui aussi , me doit pas mal de service. Je …

Alors que le sniper était plongé dans son élan, le téléphone portable de David se mit à sonner, l'interrompant immédiatement. Celui-ci sortit lentement l'appareil de sa poche, redoutant de voir s'afficher le numéro de la LAPD qui lui annoncerait la mort d'un de ses amis. Quant il vit le nom de l'identifiant, il manqua de lâcher son Blackberry, surprit. Mais rapidement, l'agent qui était en lui reprit le contrôle et il fit signe a Liz.

- C'est Don ! s'écria-t-il.

Instantanément, Liz se rua vers l'ordinateur, prête a tracer l'appel de son patron. Après quelques secondes, David décrocha enfin.

- Don ?

… Aucune réponse…

- Don t'es là ? Tu ne peux pas parler c'est ça ?

Toujours aucune réponse de la part de son patron. Sentant que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser, il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, tenant toujours son portable si fermement que ses phalanges en étaient toutes décolorées.

- Okay Don, Liz est en train de tracer ton téléphone, surtout ne raccroche pas, il n'y en a que pour quelques secondes encore. On va te sortir de là !

Malheureusement, la voix de Don ne résonnait toujours pas. Soudain, un cri de Liz lui fit tourner la tête.

- C'est bon je l'ai !

Soupirant de soulagement, David se re-concentra sur sa pseudo conversation avec son patron.

- C'est bon Don, ne bouge pas, on arrive !

Raccrochant précipitamment, il lança un regard à ses collègues et amis qui tous, retenaient leur souffle, immobiles. Dans ce grand silence, David ne savait que penser. Pourquoi son patron n'avait rien dit ? Cela ne ressemblait pas a Don de rester silencieux. Même s'il aurait été aux prises avec son agresseur, celui-ci aurait trouvé un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il était en vie… Est si… Est si ce n'était pas Don qui avait composé son numéro… Est si c'était un piège… Petit a petit, le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait sans son esprit ne faisait qu'augmenter, le plongeant dans une incertitude totale. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de partager son ressentit avec les autres, Charlie s'était déjà reprit. Excité comme un lapin Duracell ayant abusé de la caféine, il s'apprêtait à courir vers la porte.

- Allez, on y va ! Mon frère est en danger, dépêchez vous les gars ! s'écria t'il.

Déjà, et avant même que David ne puisse réagir, Larry et Amita se lançaient sur les pas du mathématicien, de même que Megan, Liz et Ian.

- Charlie attends ! cria-t-il en courant.

- Pas le temps David, faut qu'on se dépêche, je sais pas combien de temps il va tenir !

- Charlie, tu te calme ! Tu reste ici !

- QUOI ! Hurla le mathématicien, outré. Tu plaisantes ! On parle de mon frère je te rappelle !

- Non, je ne plaisante pas Charlie ! Tu n'a rien à faire là !

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, Charlie sentait un flot de colère s'emparer de lui. Pour qui David se prenait t'il pour décider à sa place ! Facile à dire lorsque ce n'était pas son frère qui était menacé. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui dicter sa conduite, et encore moins David. Malheureusement, avec le flot d'émotions de cette interminable journée, il ne put se retenir et la tension monta rapidement de quelque crans supplémentaires.

- Je bosse pas pour toi David ! Garde ton semblant d'autorité pour les autres, je me fous de savoir ce que tu pense ! La seule chose qui importe maintenant, c'est que Don est en danger et que je vais le sauver, avec ou sans toi !

David observa une seconde l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Cela faisait des années qu'il connaissait Charlie, le plus calme des mathématiciens. Et voila qu'aujourd'hui, celui-ci semblait avoir changé du tout au tout. Une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux, tandis qu'un étrange rictus barrait son visage. Peu importe les paroles blessantes qu'il faudrait pour cela mais il pouvait le jurer, jamais il ne laisserait Charlie tomber dans un piège.

- A oui ? Et il n'est pas venue une seconde à l'esprit du grand génie que c'était peut être un piège pour nous attirer là-bas ? T'as pas pensé un seconde qu'il y avait un truc de louche dans cet appel ? S'écria t'il a son tour.

- Le seul truc que je trouve louche, c'est l'envie que tu semble éprouver quant au sauvetage de Don ! J'ai l'impression que tu t'en moque pas mal ! Y'a qu'a voir tes réactions stupides ! Mais évidement, ce n'est pas ton frère qui a disparut, tu peux pas comprendre ce qu'on ressent dans ce cas là, sinon, nous serions déjà en route !

Cette fois, c'était la goutte d'eau pour David qui ne put contenir son calme une seconde de plus. Charlie avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin, et le fait que son patron soit le frère du mathématicien de l'empêcha guère de le remettre à sa place rapidement.

- c'est là que tu te trompe Charlie ! T'es pas le seul a avoir perdu quelqu'un ! Moi aussi mon _frère_ à disparut ! Et figure toi qu'il est probablement deux fois plus en danger de mort que Don étant donné que c'est lui qui était visé ! Alors ne vient surtout pas me dire que je ne comprends pas ! Colby est mon équipier ok ! C'est la seule personne dans ce monde à qui je confierais ma vie sans aucune hésitation. Alors d'accord, on a pas les même parents, on n'a pas vécu dans la même famille parfaite comme toi et Don, mais ce que tu ne sais sans doute pas, c'est que lorsque tu te retrouve dans le noir avec une arme pointée sur ta tête et que la seule personne capable de te sauver n'hésite pas un instant, quitte a mettre sa propre existence en danger, il y a un lien qui se crée. Un lien tout aussi fort que celui que tu partage avec Don. Colby est mon frère Charlie, tu comprends ça ! Alors quand je te dit de rester ici et de laisser faire des professionnels, tu m'écoute car je sais ce que Don voudrait pour toi ! Et crois moi je hésiterait ni a te menotter, ni même a t'assommer, tant que tu reste ici dans les locaux du FBI !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a dépasser Charlie pour entrer dans l'ascenseur, il se retourna et, avant que les portes ne se referment, il chuchota :

- Don n'et peut être pas mon frère, mais depuis que je connais Colby, j'ai apprit une chose : on ne jamais laisser un homme derrière soi !

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°**

Une heure plus tard.

Epuisé par le manque de sommeil et les péripéties de la journée, Colby semblait à deux doigts de s'endormir sur sa chaise. Gibson, bien trop occupé à vider le frigo de la maison qu'ils occupaient, se désintéressait momentanément de lui. Cependant, dormir dans la même pièce qu'un psychopathe pouvant le tuer à tout instant n'était pas une idée très réjouissante, il se fit donc violence pour ouvrir en grand ses yeux et se tenir prêt en toutes circonstances. Alors qu'il remuait un peu pour se réveiller, son ravisseur lâchant une seconde le frigo avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Soudain, un immense sourire illuminé son visage mesquin et il accourut vers la télévision qui trônait dans le salon. Il saisit la télécommande pour mettre les informations et monta le son afin que Colby n'en perde pas une miette.

La voix agaçante d'une présentatrice retentit alors sans tout l'habitacle et en quelque secondes, Colby sentit son cœur se déchirer quand il vit les images diffusés.

« Nous sommes en direct de Pomona, qui, il y a seulement quelques minutes, a été le lieu d'une terrible tragédie ! Les détails ne nous ont pas encore été communiqués mais nous savons déjà par source sûre qu'au moins deux agents fédéraux de l'Unité des Crimes Violents de Los Angeles ont périls dans une …

Éteignant la télévision sans laisser le temps à la journaliste de continuer, il se retourna vers Colby qui, sous le choc, n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

- Alors Granger, ça fait quoi de voir que toutes les personnes que tu aimes sont mortes à cause de toi hein ?

**To Be Continued …**


	22. Chapter 22

**Merci a vous tous pour vos reviews et votre lecture ^^**

**En espérant que ce petit chapitre vous plaise : ) **

**Enjoy ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>… David était mort … David, son équipier, son frère n'était plus.<p>

Seul dans la grande maison ou il était séquestré, Colby avait cessé de lutter contre le tremblement nerveux de ses mains. Le regard fixé vers un point invisible, il avait abandonné sa lutte. Rien n'avait plus la moindre importance à présent.

Le tic-tac incessant de la grande horloge fixée sur le mur en face de lui résonnait dans toute la pièce, brisant le profond silence qu'il y régnait.

Combien d'hommes avait 'il tué depuis la guerre, combien de vie avait il éteint ? … Il était responsable de toutes ces morts et aujourd'hui, il en avait trois de plus à ajouter à la liste déjà si longue… Dont celui de son meilleur ami.

A présent, sa main n'était plus la seule partie de son corps à trembler comme une feuille alors qu'il revoyait dans sa tête le visage de David, qu'il réentendait sa voix forte. C'était fini. Il avait finalement réussi à échoué dans tout ce qu'il avait entreprit au court de sa vie. D'abord Dwayne, maintenant David … Était il condamné à voir les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus, mourir à cause de lui ? Pourquoi une telle destinée alors qu'il y a quelques années, il était seulement un garçon de ferme, vivant aux milieux des champs dans l'Idaho ?

Son regard se posa sur les restes de sa plaque calcinée qui gisait sur le sol en parquet. Cette même plaque que Don lui avait rendu en toute confiance, seulement quelques semaines après l'affaire avec les chinois. David était mort pour cela. Si seulement Lancer avait eut le temps de lui injecté tout son chlorure de potassium, son meilleur ami serait encore en vie.

Mais à présent tout était fini. Jamais plus il n'entendrait la voix de David…

Son frère, qui lui avait sauvé la vie tant de fois, qui avait toujours été là pour lui… Celui avec qui même les planques les plus interminables prenaient une allure agréable, n'était et ne serrait plus jamais là.

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, la tristesse et le désarroi laissèrent rapidement place à une colère intense, une rage bouillonnante envers Gibson et lui-même. Convaincu avec tord qu'il aurait dû insister d'avantage auprès de Don quant à ses méfiances au sujet de Gibson, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que David aurait sans aucun doute échappé à cette mort soudaine et brutale. Au final, Gibson avait raison, David avait péril par sa faute… Une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner. Une pensée terrifiante lui traversa l'esprit, finissant définitivement de briser son cœur déjà meurtri : il venait de tué son meilleur ami.

Alors, ignorant la douleur lancinante de ses poignets enserrés tandis qu'il tentait de lutter contre ses entraves, le bruyant décompte des secondes provenant de l'horloge derrière lui et tout ce qui l'entourait, il laissa ses émotions s'échapper. Le temps n'était plus vraiment à l'amour propre et peu lui importait de savoir si un mec avait le droit de pleurer car à présent, il était seul. Il vennait de perdre tout ce à quoi il n'avait jamais tenu. En l'espace de quelques secondes, sa vie avait été réduite en cendres et, sous ses yeux impuissants, il avait été le témoin d'un massacre inhumain. Quinze ans … Quinze ans qu'il n'avait pas versé la moindre larme … Depuis la mort de son père, il s'était toujours refusé à se montrer « faible » devant les autres, de crainte de voir la pitié s'installer dans leurs yeux. Mais aujourd'hui, plus rien ne lui importait. Il avait perdu les seules personnes qui donnaient un sens à sa vie…

C'est ainsi qu'il resta, durant de longues minutes d'impuissance, pleurant la mort de celui qu'il avait, depuis si longtemps, appris à connaitre assez pour lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, son collègue qui était rapidement devenu son ami, son frère, sa vie. Finalement, après de longs instants de torture psychologique insoutenable, il ne put résister plus longtemps au manque de sommeil et quitta le monde des vivants pour quelques minutes, épuisé.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o°**

La journée avait plutôt bien commencée pour le docteur en cardiologie Christina Altman : une longue réunion matinale entre tous les résidents du Los Angeles Hospital basée sur les nouvelles avancées technologiques permettant de prévenir les risques malheureusement toujours aussi inévitables d'anévrismes, un déjeuné tranquille à la cafétéria en compagnie d'un très séduisant mais tout aussi insupportable confrère, spécialisé en chirurgie plastique, et enfin, l'espoir de passer sa nuit de garde toute aussi tranquille que le fut cette journée où elle n'eut rien de plus grave à traiter qu'une artère bouchée par un excédent de cholestérol.

Malheureusement pour elle, sa petite journée tranquille ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir à la seconde à laquelle, alors qu'elle allait prendre un café, son bippeur se mit a sonner avec affolement. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour rejoindre quatre internes et un autre résident à l'extérieur, attendant l'arrivée du, ou des blessés de pied ferme.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on a ? demanda t'elle à son collègue.

- Aucune idée, on n'a pas eut beaucoup d'informations pour l'instant. Le seul truc que je sais, c'est qu'on à deux blessés et, à en voir le SUV noir qui vient juste de se garer de l'autre côté de la rue, je dirait qu'on a affaire à des membres d'une agence gouvernementale genre CIA ou FBI.

Suivant le regard du docteur John Reid, elle aperçut le véhicule, duquel trois hommes et une femme vennaient tout juste de sortir avec précipitation.

- FBI, la CIA à ses propres chirurgiens. Laissa-t-elle échapper, avant de se préparer, les sirènes des deux ambulances résonnant déjà à l'autre bout de la rue. En quelques secondes, la petite entrée des urgences plutôt calme retrouva son animation habituelle. En tant que résidente, elle s'attribua deux internes avant de foncer vers le premier véhicule, dont les portes arrière s'ouvraient déjà.

- Homme de 35 ans. Blessure par balle à l'abdomen, importante hémorragie externe …

Tout en écoutant la litanie agitée de l'ambulancier qui accompagnait le blessé en civière, elle aboya ses premiers ordres à ses jeunes internes, qui se pressèrent de les exécuter avec obéissance. En quelques secondes, l'agent fédéral disparaissait derrière les portes de la salle d'opération la plus proche, tandis que le deuxième blessé, déjà prit en charge par Reid s'engouffrait dans une deuxième pièce, accompagné par une horde d'internes assoiffés de bistouris.

Alors que l'anesthésiste dépêché d'urgence sur les lieux s'affairait sur l'agent fédéral, le docteur Altman ne put retenir un faible soupir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à ce genre de blessé et elle savait par avance qu'elle allait avoir affaire avec un équipier mort d'inquiétude qui effrayerait tous les autres visiteurs en salle d'attente durant toute la durée de l'opération. A moins que ledit équipier ne soit l'homme afro américain amené par Reid. Baissant les yeux sur la plaie sanglante, un petit sourire apparut, invisible sous son masque bleu pâle alors qu'elle saisissait le bistouris tendu par une infirmière : un peu d'animation dans cette longue journée ne ferais pas de mal, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait là d'une opération vue si souvent qu'elle en deviendrait presque banale. Elle ferait en sorte de ne pas avoir à annoncer de morts dans son service aujourd'hui, et encore moins celle d'un agent fédéral.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o°**

**Une heure auparavant. **

**Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation.**

**Los Angeles. **

- Hors de question ! Je refuse de participer à ça ! s'écria David, faisant se retourner tous les visages des autres agents dans sa direction.

Depuis l'appel de Don, il n'avait eut qu'une seule idée en tête, foncer vers l'adresse où le signal de son téléphone avait été repéré. Mais, en tant qu'agent expérimenté, il savait mieux que personne qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire mascarade, mise en place par un Gibson obsédé par une vengeance personnelle. Ne voulant pas lui laisser le plaisir de les voir tous tomber dans la gueule du loup, il s'était alors ravisé et, en compagnie de la petite équipe du FBI et celle des mathématiciens, avait tenté de trouver une solution.

Malheureusement, la seule idée qui avait une chance de réussir impliquait aussi de nombreux désavantages. Soumise par Ian, elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps d'être réfléchie et examinée sous tous les angles mais elle avait cependant fait l'unanimité auprès de tout le monde… Excepté David…

- Je sais que ça te plait pas Sinclair mais on n'a pas d'autres solutions ! C'est un piège, on est tous d'accord là-dessus, alors si on veut avoir une chance de revoir Eppes et Granger en vie, ça vaut le coup d'essayer !

David secoua la tête, furieux. Le plan de Ian était bon, certes, mais ce qu'il impliquait était trop …

- Je connais Colby mieux que personne ici et je sais qu'il ne le supportera pas ! On ne peut pas lui faire ça bon sang ! Cette équipe, c'est toute sa vie !

- Granger pourra surmonter ça !

- Non Ian ! On va trouver autre chose !

L'agent Edgerton soupira bruyamment. Certes, il comprenait la réticence légitime de Sinclair, mais s'il voulait avoir une chance de revoir ses amis en vie, il allait devoir grandir un peu et comprendre que chacune des actions qu'ils seront amenés a faire pour cette petite mission de sauvetage auront leur part de qualités et défauts. Le temps leur était compté et ils n'avaient pas le luxe de continuer à débattre de ce sujet.

- A oui ? Très bien alors on va sagement attendre que le grand agent Sinclair trouve une autre idée. Vous feriez mieux de vous assoir les gars, ça va durer un moment je pense. Oh mais c'est vrai que nous, on n'est pas pressé, je me demande simplement si Colby et Don le sont, eux ! Peut être qu'ils attendent seulement qu'on les sorte de là le plus rapidement possible avant de se faire descendre, t'en penses quoi Sinclair hein ? Arrête de rêver, t'a bien vu qu'on avait envisagé toutes les options avant de penser à ça ! Granger n'est plus un petit garçon ok ! Avec tout ce qu'il a encaissé dans sa vie, il n'est pas à un mensonge près !

- Laisse tomber Edgerton, je ne te laisserais jamais lui faire un truc pareil ! Si Colby se met à croire qu'on est vraiment morts … Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'a rien d'autre … Il ne pourra pas …

La voix fatiguée de l'agent fédéral finit par se perdre, tandis qu'il tourna le dos 0 son adversaire, vaincu. Cela lui brisait le cœur, mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement. Malgré toute sa réticence, il savait que c'était la meilleure solution. Pour prendre Gibson à son propre jeu, faire paraitre l'illusion qu'il avait réussi 0 les berner, c'était aussi la seule façon de s'y prendre. Alors, avec un long soupir, il hocha la tête, épuisé par tant d'émotions en une seule journée. Il ne lui restait plus espérer que Colby ne baisse pas les bras et il jura devant Dieu qu'il ferait payé Gibson pour tout le mal qu'il faisait subir a son meilleur ami en ce moment même.

**To Be Continued …**


	23. Chapter 23

**Et voila le nouveau chapitre, avec encore du retard, sorry. Pas aussi long que j'aurais voulut pour une simple question de manque de temps, il contient un passage clé qui explique tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis l'appel de Don. **

**Et comme toujours, un grand merci a Bones- NCIS, CptJackHarkness, Cissyaliza, Anaid et Jay pour leurs avis : )**

**At Anaid : merci pour ta lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi : ) **

**At Jay : mais juste TMTC ! Nous reparlerons en private de ce fâcheux incident qui était tout autant de ta faute je te le rappelle ! ; )**

* * *

><p>Le bip sonore qui résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête acheva de réveiller Don, qui avait la sinistre impression d'avoir servi d'autoroute pour une course de camions. L'esprit totalement embué, il se risqua à ouvrir lentement un premier œil, avant de le refermer rapidement, aveuglé par la blancheur aveuglante du plafond au dessus de lui. La fréquence de l'insupportable bruit aigu s'accéléra rapidement, et bientôt, une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule.<p>

- Don ! Calme-toi, tout va bien !

En entendant la voix pleine d'inquiétude de son petit frère, le cœur de Don accéléra à une vitesse inquiétante, tandis que le bruyant moniteur cardiaque sur sa gauche s'affolait brusquement. Que faisait Charlie ici ? La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait été le salon dans lequel il était retenue prisonnier par un sbire de Gibson… Et si Charlie était avec lui, cela voulait dire que …

- Donnie arrête ! C'est fini ! Tu n'es plus à Pomona ok ! On est à Los Angeles dans une chambre d'hôpital gardée ! Calme toi s'il te plait, ça va bien se passer je te le promets !

Los Angeles ? Hôpital ? Alors son petit frère avait vraiment raison, tout était fini ? Son équipe avait enfin réussit à le retrouver ? Mais quand, et comment ? Envahi par une avalanche de questions, Don ouvrit les yeux, ignorant la lumière pure du soleil qui illuminait la petite pièce blanche. Il devait voir de ses propres yeux que Charlie avait raison. Il voulait être sûr que rien de tout cela ne faisait partit d'un quelconque rêve bizarre, ni une preuve de son imagination.

A l'instant où il vit le visage anxieux du mathématicien devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Charlie était là, le regardant avec crainte.

- Charlie … Je … Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda-t-il confusément.

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, il vit le visage de son frère se fermer quelque peu alors que celui-ci restait silencieux quelques secondes.

- Écoute Don, tu sors de trois heures de chirurgie… Tu dois dormir un peu, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard d'accord ?

Instantanément, toute la brume qui entourait le cerveau fatigué de l'agent du FBI disparut, laissant place à un terrible sentiment de peur. Pourquoi Charlie faisait il cette tête d'enterrement ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne voulait' il rien lui dire a propos de son sauvetage ? Tremblant, il saisit la main de son frère, le plus fermement possible.

- Charlie dit moi ce qu'il c'est passé ! Je veux savoir … Je dois savoir … S'il te plait …

Soudain, son regard se chargea d'horreur … Colby ! Il avait complément oublié son agent !

- Charlie … Où est Colby ? Il va bien ? Vous l'avez retrouvé hein ? Dit moi qu'il va bien s'il te plait Charlie…

Le mathématicien, de son côté, sentait son cœur se déchirer. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer à son frère l'échec monumental qu'ils avaient essuyé en tentant de le sauver. Comment lui expliquer que, malgré toutes leurs précautions, Gibson avait fait en sorte que la surprise soit totale ?

- Don, je te jure que je t'expliquerais mais …

- NON ! Ne me dit pas que tu me raconteras plus tard ! Colby était avec Gibson … C'était une vengeance … Je … Il faut que je sache Charlie !

Le regard de Charlie se plongea dans celui de son grand frère, résigné. Il connaissait Don mieux que personne, et savait donc que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé pour se calmer … Avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix, il entreprit de raconter à Don tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis le commencement.

- Ian était en train de nous briefer sur ses recherches concernant les autres victimes de Gibson quand le téléphone de David a sonné. Immédiatement, Liz s'est chargée de le tracer, tandis que David tentait désespérément de te parler… Quand on a pas entendu ta voix de l'autre côté, on a tout de suite pensé à un piège de la part de Gibson… Alors, Ian, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un vulgaire stratagème de Gibson pour nous éliminé, a eut l'idée de se rendre à l'adresse ou ton téléphone avait été localisé avec deux équipes du SWAT en renfort, ainsi que Liz, Megan et David… Il voulait que l'on prenne Gibson par surprise, en sachant que celui-ci s'attendait surement à ce que l'on rapplique dès la fin de l'appel. Ils ont donc attendu plus de deux heures avant de venir, voulant profiter l'obscurité de la nuit. Megan à profiler Gibson, prit contact avec Scotland Yard et le service des Armées, çà a été dur mais on a enfin fait le lien entre Colby et lui… D'après elle, Gibson avait pour but de tous nous tuer, afin de se venger de Colby… Et la seule façon pour lui d'y arriver, en prenant compte de son dossier et du fait qu'il n'était censé n'avoir qu'un seul complice, était de faire exploser la maison dans laquelle tu te trouvait, dès la seconde ou les agents seraient entrés…

Charlie marqua une pause, tandis que la pression sur sa main s'intensifiât. Il pouvait ressentir toute la crainte de son frère, qui attendait impatiemment la suite de l'histoire. Malheureusement pour le mathématicien, cette suite n'était pas la plus simple à expliquer, ni la plus joyeuse à raconter.

- Une deuxième partie du plan de Ian considérait à faire croire à Gibson qu'il avait eut ce qu'il voulait. Megan avait pensé que d'après son attitude, il ne salirait pas les mains en faisant le sale travail car nous n'étions pas sa principale occupation. Elle en a donc déduit qu'il devait s'attendre à un coup de fil de la part de son complice, ou bien un flash info sur ZNN, annonçant notre mort…

Marquant une autre pause, Charlie garda bien pour lui le fait que Colby, enfin, s'il était encore en vie, disposait des mêmes informations que Gibson, à savoir, que Don, Liz et David n'étaient plus de ce monde, sachant à quel point son frère aurait désapprouvé cette idée.

- Les équipes du SWAT ont formé un périmètre de sécurité, protégeant les démineurs qui ont trouvé et désamorcé sept pains de C4 dans toute la maison… David, Ian et Megan sont entré à leur tour et t'on sortit de là … Malheureusement, le profil que Megan avait établi était erroné. Gibson nous à eut … Il a attendu que nous t'ayons sortit de la maison, avant de faire sauter une voiture qui se trouvait a l'extérieur du périmètre, créant une brèche dans la sécurité … C'est alors que trois hommes armés ont déboulés de nulle part… On a réussi à en avoir un vivant, que Liz est en train d'interroger en ce moment même … Mais dans la fusillade, tu t'es prit une balle dans la poitrine et David a aussi été blessé …

Charlie se tût enfin, laissant un long, sinistre et interminable silence s'installer entre eux, alors que deux infirmières, venant de se rendre compte que leur patient été réveillé, s'affairait autour d'un Don plus que concerné. Celui-ci, immobile, se laissait faire sans broncher, alors qu'il se perdait lentement dans ses pensées. Les images de la fusillade lui revenant peu à peu en mémoire, il se souvient de la violence de l'assaut, des cris des passants curieux qui s'était attardé autour du périmètre … Il se souvint avec horreur de la balle qui frappa David, le faisant s'effondrer sur le goudron noir de la route, de la tache de sang rouge vif sur sa propre chemise, contrastant le blanc du vêtement… Il se souvint la sensation de brulure intense qu'il avait éprouvé, la peur, la douleur, avant de lui aussi, tomber dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

Finalement, après quelques secondes, il se décida enfin à reprendre la parole d'une voix tremblante.

- David ?

- Il va bien, la balle est ressortie de son épaule sans trop de dégâts. Il s'est réveillé il y a une heure et te fait dire qu'il va falloir lui prolonger son congé maladie.

Don soupira de soulagement. Si David se mettait déjà à repenser au travail, c'était qu'il était déjà sur la voix de la guérison. Malgré cette bonne nouvelle, il ne put se réjouir, bien trop occupé par un _détail_ que Charlie tentait vainement de dissimuler.

- Et Colby ?

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de détourner son regard, se mordant la lèvre, anxieux.

- On ne sait pas …

- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que … Écoute Don on n'a toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ! On a fouillé tous les endroits dans lesquels Gibson s'est rendu ces derniers mois … On à tout vérifié ! Ses relevés téléphoniques, bancaires … Personne ne sais où il peut bien être je suis désolé Don …

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- C'est la dernière fois que je le répète ! Où est Gibson ?

De l'autre côté de la vitre teinté, Ian regarder avec une pointe d'amusement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Effectivement, quelques heures auparavant, ils avaient transféré le seul survivant de la fusillade qu'il restait côté Gibson, un certain mercenaire du nom de Joe Dixon dans une des salles d'interrogatoire du FBI. Presque immédiatement, Liz s'était proposée pour aller l'interroger et, si certains aurait pu douter de sa performance d'intimidation, le sniper, lui, était persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de laisser la petite amie d'un agent disparut dans la même pièce que celui qui était justement responsable de sa disparition afin d'obtenir des aveux.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, il ne put s'empêcher de plaindre le pauvre gars quand Liz en aurait fini avec lui et murmura un petit « Allez, Warner, montre lui qu'on n'enlève pas des agents du FBI comme ça ».

Liz, de son côté, n'avait jamais parut si déterminée. Le gars en face d'elle n'était pas vraiment du genre gringalet, plutôt bâtit comme une armoire, presque aussi haut que large. Il aurait pu sembler capable de briser la table d'un simple coup de poing mais même le regard vicieux qu'il posait sur elle ne suffisait pourtant pas pour l'effrayer.

Un sourire sournois se dessina sur le visage du sbire de Gibson, tandis qu'il continuait à dévisager Liz.

- C'est tout ce qu'a le FBI en poche ? Ils envoyant une gamine pour me faire parler ? Désolé babe , va me falloir un peu plus que ça ! s'exclama t'il avant d'éclater de rire.

Malheureusement pour lui, Liz n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter les moqueries d'un gorille débile et, jetant violement le dossier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains devant lui, elle s'approcha, furieuse. Laissant tomber le masque de la gentille et serviable Liz, elle sortit brusquement son arme de son étui. En quelques secondes, le cran de sécurité était levé et le canon de l'arme pointé posé sur le front de l'homme.

- Tu ferais mieux de ranger ton jouet, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis désarmé babe !

Enfonçant un peu plus profondément le canon de son arme, l'argument ne fit même pas sourciller la jeune femme qui répondit d'une voix glaciale.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Et alors je connais mes droits ! Je veux un avocat ! Et quand je l'aurais, je lui ferai visionner les enregistrements de cet interrogatoire et ça sera la fin de votre carrière.

Toujours aussi froide, Liz ne se laissa pas démonter et maintenu la pression.

- Vous avez participé à l'enlèvement de deux membres de mon équipe, ainsi qu'a une fusillade qui a bien faillit couter la vie de plusieurs personnes, alors ne vous faites pas trop d'espoir ! Gary, le technicien qui s'occupe des enregistrements se trouve aussi être un très bon ami, j'ai donc tout le temps et tous les moyens qu'il me faut pour vous faire parler ! De plus, je ne pense pas qu'un seul agent du Bureau me contredira si je leur affirme que vous être « malencontreusement » tombé dans les escaliers ou autre !

Afin de lui prouver qu'elle ne bluffait pas, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à oublier tous ses principes et avança une main vers le bras droit de Joe, celui là même duquel dépassait une bande blanche protégeant la plaie par balle, toute récemment recousue. Vive comme l'éclair elle serra ses doigts fins contre le bandage, sans pour autant relâcher son arme qui pointait toujours sur son front. Poussant un cri de douleurs quand les ongles de la jeune femme se plantèrent dans sa peau, Joe eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de hurler. Les larmes aux yeux, il observa l'agent devant lui. Elle qui semblait si vulnérable en face de lui avait l'air d'être possédée par une rage sans fin.

- Maintenant écoutez moi bien Joe ! Gibson détient en ce moment même une personne à laquelle je tiens beaucoup, ce qui fait que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à appuyer sur la gâchette si vous persistez à nous mener en bateau ! Je veux savoir ou il est ! MAINTENANT !

Dix minutes plus tard, Ian, qui n'avait pas bougé de son poste, ne pouvait plus effacer le sourire qui barrait son visage. Putain, Granger avait choisit la bonne ! Jamais il n'aurait crut que Liz Warner aurait put aller aussi loin pour obtenir des informations. Elle n'avait pas hésité à menacer Joe, allant même jusqu'à citer son ex-femme qui vivait dans l'Arizona. Et finalement, tout cela s'était avéré payant, Joe Dixon chantait comme un rossignol, dévoilant à Liz le nom de tous les endroits ou il était passé dès son arrivé en ville, sa rencontre avec l'agent ripoux …

Malheureusement, elle fut déçue de n'obtenir aucune information sur le lieu ou été séquestré Colby, Joe n'en savant rien lui-même. Finalement, elle sortie de la pièce, laissant Dixon seul reprendre ses esprits, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa meilleure amie du moment : la machine a café.

- Et ben Warner, rappelle-moi de ne jamais jouer au poker avec toi ! S'exclama Ian qui venait de la rejoindre. T'a assuré comme un chef durant l'interrogatoire !

- On ne sait toujours pas où sont Colby et Gibson !

- Je sais Warner, je sais … Mais s'il y a bien quelqu'un capable de les retrouver, c'est bien les membres de cette équipe ! On va l'avoir, comme toujours !

Souriant à l'optimisme inhabituel du sniper, Liz soupira un bon coup. Apres tout, Ian avait raison, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient a faire avec des psychopathes pareil… Il ne restait plus qu'a prier pour arriver a temps avant que Gibson n'obtienne satisfaction en tuant Colby.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Si la situation des agents fédéraux de l'Unité des Crimes Violents de Los Angeles était compliquée, celle de l'agent Granger était passée au stade « critique » depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Après s'être fait enlevé par un psychopathe avide de vengeance, avoir apprit la mort des seules personnes dans ce monde auquel il accordait sa confiance et considérait comme sa famille, s'être apparemment briser les poignets en tentant de se libérer et, au final, se faire droguer une nouvelle fois contre son gré, voila qu'il se réveillait dans l'endroit le plus chaud qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Aveuglé par la lueur insoutenable d'un soleil cuisant, il sortit rapidement de son mini-coma à la seconde ou il entendit le cri sinistre d'un vautour au dessus de sa tête.

Immédiatement, il se redressa, toussant lorsqu'un nuage de poussière s'envola suite à ses mouvements. Il dut attendre plusieurs secondes avant d'y voir enfin clair autour de lui. Par reflexe, il tenta de porter sa main devant ses yeux pour le protéger de la lumière vive avant de se rendre douloureusement compte que ses poignets étaient toujours liés, mais cette fois ci, ce n'était plus par sa propre paire de menotte mais par d'épaisse chaines qui, n'arrangeant pas les abrasions de sa peau sanglante, le reliait à un curieux bloc en béton, qui n'avait très certainement pas sa place ici.

Jurant grossièrement, il se rendit à l'évidence, il était foutu. Seul, attaché au milieu du désert, désarmé, blessé et affamé … Le restant de la journée promettait d'être mouvementé ! … Ou pas, quand il se rendit compte qu'une petite caméra, installée hors de portée, n'avait pas perdu une miette de ses dernières découvertes. Il s'approcha le plus possible, tenant compte que les chaines qui l'entravaient n'avaient qu'une longueur très limitée, ramassa la pierre la plus proche et dégomma d'un lancé de maître le petit appareil. S'il devait vraiment mourir dans ce désert, il était hors de question qu'un taré prenne son pied en le regardant se dessécher.

- Va te faire foutre Gibson ! S'écria-t-il pour lui-même.

Alors qu'il continuait de laisser sa rage exploser, il se stoppa net en voyant un petit reflet dans le sable. Éclairé par un rayon de soleil, qui la faisait briller comme un phare, la petite plaque de métal dépassant attira l'agent comme un aiment. Celui-ci, prudent, ne put néanmoins retenir un petit « enfoiré » quand il comprit…

Des malades, il en avait vu plus d'un dans sa vie … Des gens qui voulait le tuer, il avait apprit à faire avec … Mais des cas comme Gibson qui l'abandonnait en plein désert avec un Glock chargé d'une seule balle, c'était une première !

To Be Continued …


	24. Chapter 24

**Avant dernier chapitre, c'est presque fini : ) Pour cette raison, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Je vous remercie a tous d'avoir suivit jusqu'ici cette longue histoire ( qui, faut le dire, ne devait pas prendre plus d'une dizaine de chapitres au départ : ) Et spécialement Anaid, Cissyaliza, CptJackHarkness, Bones-NCIS et Jay pour avoir commenté et soumis leurs idées intéressantes : )**

**Donc voilà, une fin d'histoire un peu sombre, et David apparaitra sous un nouveau jour, mais l'épilogue rattrapera cela promis : ) **

**At Jay : je répond ici a ta review pour le OS , parce que moi non plus je peux pas te dire ça en face : ) mais ça me touche de savoir que tu pense ça : ) et moi aussi, je te remercie ! Merci pour tout ! Pour en revenir au OS , contente que ça t'ai plus ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Le soleil vif qui lui brûlait la peau le força à s'arrêter une nouvelle fois, ses pieds s'enfonçant une fois de plus dans le sable fin. Depuis combien de temps avait il entreprit cette interminable marche en plein désert, il n'en avait aucune idée…Cependant, il devait se reprendre, continuer a avancer pour rejoindre les gars de son unité à la base…Les genoux tremblants, il se força à faire un pas de plus, puis un autre, ignorant la fatigue et la douleur qui l'assommait lentement. L'air irrespirable qui lui brulait les poumons n'était qu'un obstacle de plus pour l'empêcher de continuer son long périple, tandis que l'horizon flou semblait toujours aussi éloigné, peu importe la distance qu'il avait déjà parcourut. Alors qu'il marchait lentement, tentant désespérément de tenir debout, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit épuisé de divaguer, se remémorant les erreurs de son passé, ainsi que celle de son présent. Il revoyait le visage du jeune afghan, avant que celui-ci ne pointe son AK47 sur lui, le regard dur, il ressentait sur ses mains le sang du lieutenant Rollins, alors que celui-ci avait rendu son dernier soupir entre ses bras … <em>

_Soudain, alors qu'il vennait de franchir difficilement une nouvelle dune de sable fin, une forme noire, à de nombreux mètres de là, attira son attention, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Avec toute la précipitation dont il était encore capable, il arriva assez près pour se rendre compte que la forme en question était en réalité un corps allongé à même le sol, à moitié enseveli sous une fine couche de sable déposée par le vent. D'une démarche peu assurée, il s'approcha, redoutant avec appréhension ce qu'il allait se passer. Alors qu'il contournait l'homme apparemment sans vie, il s'effondra littéralement sur le sable lorsqu'il aperçut son visage. Un visage qu'il connaissait mieux que personne, un visage qui n'avait strictement rien à faire ici … _

_- Non non non non … David …_

_Alors qu'il allait placer une main tremblante sur la carotide de son ami inconscient pour voir s'il était encore en vie, celui-ci ouvrit soudainement les yeux, faisant sursauter le soldat… _

_- David ! Je … Mais … Balbutia t'il confusément. _

_Il ne comprenait plus rien. Que pouvait bien faire David en plein Kandahar ? Et pourquoi celui-ci avait il décidé de faire une petite sieste seul au milieu du désert ? Un sourire étrange apparut sur le visage de son meilleur ami… Un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu…_

_- __Tu m'as tué Colby … T' as laissé Gibson me descendre !_

_- Quoi ? Mais … David …_

_- Tout est arrivé à cause de toi, c'est de ta faute !_

_Soudain, sans prévenir, David éclata de rire, tandis qu'au loin dans le ciel, le cri d'un vautour retentit …_

- NON DAVID !

Se réveillant brusquement, l'agent ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir un petit gémissement de douleur lorsqu'en tirant sur ses poignets entravés, la douleur cuisante de ses fractures lui rappela qu'il n'avait une mobilité que très réduite. Le cœur battant la chamade, il balaya les alentour du regard. Il était toujours dans le désert, mais, si la chaleur était toute aussi intense, ce n'était plus Kandahar, et le corps de David ne gisait plus à ses pieds … Furieux contre lui-même d'avoir fait un tel cauchemar, et surtout, de s'être donné le luxe de dormir, il regarda sa montre pour avoir une estimation du temps qu'il avait passé à cramer lentement sous un soleil de plomb. Six heures … Pas étonnant que son estomac grondait si fort depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. La gorge sèche, il s'interdit de penser qu'à cette heure-ci, il en serrait très probablement à son sixième café de la journée …

Baisant les yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglé par les puissants rayons du soleil, son regard tomba inévitablement sur l'arme qui reposait à ses côtés… Et la réalité le rattrapa immédiatement. David était mort ! Toute son équipe avait perdu la vie ! Les seules personnes capable de le retrouver n'était plus de ce monde et il était condamné à mourir ici, au beau milieu du désert californien …

Le cri d'un vautour retenti à nouveau, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Le charognard volait déjà en cercle au dessus de lui, attendant patiemment que celui-ci laisse tomber pour se faire un petit quatre heure. « _Compte là-dessus ! »_ grommela l'agent. Si jamais il devait mourir, il était absolument hors de question qu'il donne satisfaction à Gibson. Il avait passé des années dans le désert, bien trop occuper à traquer des talibans pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il connaissait mieux que personnes les risques, les gestes à ne pas faire dans de telles situations. Il avait été formé pour survivre à cela et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait renoncer à ses principes pour faire plaisir à un psychopathe ! Il ne savait pas combien de temps, mais il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour tenir le plus longtemps possible, gardant espoir que quelqu'un le retrouve et, lorsque que cela arriverait, il pouvait jurer devant dieu que, quelque soit l'endroit ou se terre Gibson, il le retrouverait.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Avant de décider quelle manière serrait la plus atroce pour faire payer l'Anglais, il devait d'abord faire quelque chose pour se protéger des rayons ultraviolets. Soupirant, il déchira son tee-shirt et s'en servit pour protéger sa tête et son cou de la chaleur, comme son sergent chef lui avait apprit quelques années auparavant. Les rayons du soleil tapait à présent plus dur dans son dos, mais au moins, son visage était couvert. Deuxième étape : trouver de l'eau … Se félicitant mentalement d'avoir regardé tous les épisodes de Man Vs Wild, il commença à creuser le sol rocheux, ignorant la douleur aveuglante de ses poignets brisés… avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien pour retenir ce précieux liquide. Calculant rapidement, il constata que cela faisait presque un jour et demi qu'il avait disparut, par conséquent, si l'on prenait en compte le fait qu'il se trouvait dans un désert aride ou les températures atteignaient facilement les 45°, il lui restait approximativement une demi-journée à vivre… Peu être un peu plus s'il ménageait ses efforts, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Épuisé et desséché, il dût se rendre à l'évidence, Gibson avait bien prévu son coup. Seul dans ce désert, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps et ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heure avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre son équipe. Sauf si … Non, il secoua inutilement la tête, Charlie serait bien trop occupé à pleurer le mort de son frère pour se lancer à sa recherche. Quant à Amita et Larry, c'était la même histoire. Gibson s'était arrangé pour que personne ne vienne pour lui…

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- Je vous jure que si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin je vous boucle pour entrave et outrage à agent ! Laissez-moi passer !

Alan détourna son attention de Don, qui s'était rendormi, épuisé par son pseudo réveil quelques minutes auparavant, Il n'y avait que trois personnes capable de prononcer de telles paroles à l'égard d'un médecin et, l'une d'entre elle était devant lui, la deuxième était, quant à elle, portée disparue, ne laissant plus le choix que pour la troisième, à savoir David, qui semblait plutôt impatient de quitter cet endroit. Malgré le déchirement qu'il éprouvait a l'idée de se séparer de son fils après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Alan n'hésita pas un seul instant. Après un dernier regard sur Don, comme pour s'assurer que celui-ci n'allait pas se réveiller et s'en aller durant son absence, il se leva et, d'un pas rapide, se dirigea vers l'origine des cris.

Un petit sourire s'installa sur son visage lorsqu'il vit l'agent Sinclair, d'ordinaire si calme et posé, comme possédé par une force inconnue. Celui-ci semblait prêt à tout pour sortir de sa chambre, peu importe les interdictions du docteur qui s'était occupé de lui quelques heures plus tôt. Visiblement, ils ne serraient pas trop de deux pour calmer l'agent surexcité. Prenant ses meilleurs airs de père autoritaire, il vient à la rescousse du pauvre médecin.

- David ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à l'homme qui vous a sauvé la vie ! Calmez-vous bon sang !

Malgré cela, David continuait de plus belle à ramasser ses affaires, dans l'intention de sortir le plus rapidement possible d'ici.

- Écoutez Alan, je sais ce que vous allez dire et vraiment, ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je suis très soulagé de savoir que l'on a retrouver Don et que, même s'il a été blessé, il s'en sortira … Il a toute une famille pour l'aider, ça ira pour lui, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus… Mais Colby est seul ! On ne sais pas où il est, on ne sait pas s'il va bien, et bon sang, on ne sait même pas s'il est encore en vie ! Alors je suis désolé Alan mais je vais quitter cet hôpital et je vais retrouver mon équipier ! Il a besoin de moi …

Sachant pertinemment que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'aurait la moindre influence sur la décision de David, Alan hocha la tête et se retourna vers le médecin.

- Je suis désolé Docteur, mais je connais bien ce garçon et je sais que rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Comme vous l'avez sans doute comprit la vie d'un autre agent est actuellement menacée et les minutes sont vraiment comptées. Une paire de mains en plus ne serra pas de trop pour le retrouver à temps et je peux vous assurer que je veillerais personnellement à ce que l'agent Sinclair n'aggrave pas ses blessures en attendant de vous le ramener.

Laissant David récupérer ses affaires, il sortit dans le couloir pour y retrouver Larry. Il était absolument hors de question que David ne prenne le volent lui-même dans un état pareil. De plus, Larry pourrait sans doute éclairer Liz, Megan, Charlie, Amita et Ian au sujet de la recherche.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°**

**Trois heures plus tard …**

**Hôtel de Palm Springs, Los Angeles**

- OU EST GRANGER ? Rugit David, plus furieux que jamais.

Ils venaient enfin de mettre la main sur Gibson, après avoir lancé un appel à témoins de l'ordre national pour retrouver ce psychopathe. Après quelques appels inutiles, ils avaient enfin reçut le témoignage d'une gérante d'hôtel, qui leur certifiait que le criminel en question avait prit une chambre sous un autre nom, quelques jours auparavant. Escorté par deux équipes du SWAT, c'est avec discrétion, force et précision qu'ils avaient réussis à mettre la main sur lui. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, David avait donc commencé un interrogatoire plutôt musclé, sur les lieux même de l'arrestation.

Devant lui, Gibson, menotté et tenu en joue par plusieurs arme automatique, n'avait pourtant rien perdu de sa prestance, souriant sournoisement a la vue de David, qui bouillonnait d'une rage intense.

- Tu perd ton temps Sinclair ! Il est déjà mort !

Ignorant toutes les procédures qu'il se faisait toujours un point d'honneur à respecter, David empoigna le col du tee-shirt de Gibson et le plaqua violement contre le mur derrière lui.

- Tu me dit où il est … Sinon, je te jure devant dieu que, peut importe si je dois répondre de mes actes, je te colle une balle dans la tête avant même que t'ai eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe !

- Oh, mais c'était très recherché Sinclair, t'a juste oublié un petit détail … Si tu me tue, tu ne retrouveras jamais le corps de ton ami.

Le poing de David partit, plus rapide que jamais, avant de s'écraser sur le visage de Gibson. Alors que celui-ci tentait de reprendre son souffle, l'agent, animé par une fureur sans fin, frappa une nouvelle fois, ignorant le craquement sinistre de ses phalanges, ne prêtant aucune attention aux cris de son ennemi. Encore et encore, David oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, frappant sans interruption, alors qu'il sentait déjà des mains le pousser loin de Gibson, qui était au sol. Repoussant Liz, il continuait, aveuglé par la colère.

- David arrête ça ! Tu va le tuer ! Hurla Liz non loin de lui.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et leva une nouvelle fois son poing pour l'abattre sur le visage de Gibson quand une main, beaucoup plus forte que celle de Liz, stoppa son mouvement, le faisant instantanément revenir à la dure réalité.

- Ca suffit Sinclair ! Ca vaut pas le coup de perdre son travail pour un faible pareil !

Ian lâcha son bras, l'aidant à se relever, tandis que Gibson, le visage ensanglanté, avait enfin perdu son orgueil.

- Amenez-le ! ordonna-t-il aux équipes du SWAT qui se pressèrent de lever Gibson pour l'embarquer dans un de leurs camions blindés.

Rapidement, il reporta son attention sur David et fronça les sourcils … C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Sinclair agir de la sorte et perdre son sang froid. Durant quelques instants, l'agent lui avait parut comme possédé, tant sa colère avait prit le dessus. Le problème avec ce genre de réaction, était que tout serait remis en cause, aussi bien les preuves à charges contre Gibson, mais aussi la carrière la carrière de David à la seconde où le directeur adjoint en entendrait parler. Ce qu'il avait fait était compréhensible pour la quasi-totalité des agents fédéraux, mais les affaires internes n'auraient sans doute pas la même compréhension… Sans parler des avocats de Gibson …

- C'est bon, on rentre au bureau. A partir de maintenant, vous me laissez faire c'est comprit ! Je ne veux pas voir l'un de vous parler à Gibson sans mon accord. Vous ne faites rien, vous ne dites rien, sans que Reeves ou moi ne vous l'autorisons, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? C'est fini les conneries, il est hors de questions que ce psychopathe soit libéré à cause d'un vice de procédure ! Sinclair !

L'agent resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de hocher brièvement la tête, encore sous le choc de son changement soudain de tempérament. Il ne pouvait pas croire un seul mot de Gibson. Colby était toujours en vie, il en était sur … il l'espérait du plus profond de son âme … Colby ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré et traversé durant ce trois années de travail. Non, il n'était pas mort, il n'en avait pas le droit ! Tremblant, il suivit Ian et Liz a l'intérieur du SUV, dans lequel il s'installa sur la banquette arrière, avant de se perdre à nouveau dans ses sombres pensées.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o°0o°**

**Siège du FBI, Los Angeles**

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils étaient de retour au siège du FBI et guère plus de temps que Ian et Megan avaient rejoint Gibson en salle d'interrogatoire, pour tenter de retrouver Colby le plus rapidement possible.

- Bien alors maintenant écoutez moi Gibson. J'ai vu dans votre dossier que vous déteniez la double nationalité… Commença Megan, tout en laissant Ian continuer sa phrase.

- Et oui, pour certain c'est un avantage, vous pouvez voter dans les deux pays et tout un tas d'autres trucs. Malheureusement pour vous, cela veut aussi dire qu'en tant que citoyen américain, vous serez jugé aux Etats-Unis. Vous avez tué une dizaine de personnes, tenté d'en assassiner trois de plus et vous séquestrez un agent fédéral …

- C'est la peine de mort qui vous attend Gibson. Avec des telles charges contre vous, aucun juré ne votera en votre faveur, j'imagine que vous vous en doutez n'est ce pas ? Continua Megan, tout en déposant un dossier sur la table. On sait ce qu'il c'est passé en Afghanistan. L'agent Granger à tué votre frère devant vous. Je sais que c'est une scène qui vous hante chaque fois que vous fermez les yeux, que chaque chose que vous voyez vous rappelle les moments que vous avez vécu ensemble… C'est normal Matt, c'était votre frère. Mais s'il vous plait, réfléchissez un peu ! Colby est un soldat, tout comme vous ! Il se bat pour son pays chaque jour ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il ne faisait que suivre les ordres à Kandahar ! Ce n'est pas lui qui ait ordonné ce raid ! Ce n'est pas lui qui ait donné l'assaut ! Il a suivit fait comme tout bon soldat aurait fait ! Comme vous auriez fait !

- Gibson, on sait que vous n'avez pas tué Granger ! La seule chose qui pourrait vous aider en ce moment c'est de nous dire où il est !

Le sourire de Gibson avait disparut de son visage enflé, cependant, il semblait toujours aussi décidé à ne rien dire.

- La question est, pensez vous que votre frère Kevin approuverait ce genre de comportement ? Pensez-vous réellement qu'il serait fier de son grand frère s'il savait que celui-ci a tué de sang froid une dizaine de personnes. Vous ne pourrez jamais vous racheter Matt, mais vous pouvez essayer de faire quelque chose de bien. Dites nous où est Colby, c'est tout ce que je vous demande… Faites le pour votre frère !

Finalement après cinq longues minutes de silence, Gibson se décida enfin à parler. Il baissa les yeux sur la table, ou le dossier grand ouvert laisser apparaitre deux photos, souvenir de l'Afghanistan, ou il se tenait, avec son frère, assis sur le sable brulant, une bière à la main.

A la vue de cette photo, Megan sentit son cœur se serrer. A quelques détails prés, la photographie ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle qui avait trôné depuis longtemps sur le bureau de son ami. Le même endroit, la même famille, Gibson avait en réalité bien plus de choses en comment avec l'agent du FBI qu'il ne voudrait le faire penser.

- Vous me demandez de sauver l'homme qui a tué mon frère … Je …

Rapidement, Megan sortit de la pièce pour y revenir quelques seconde plus tard avec un nouveau dossier … Un dossier qui avait été classé depuis plus d'un an … Que personne n'avait osé ouvrir depuis tout ce temps …

- Matt, je ne vous demande pas de sauver l'homme qui a tué votre frère, je vous demande de sauver celui qui a sauvé bien plus de personne que vous pourriez l'imaginer. Regardez ce dossier Gibson… Pensez vous vraiment qu'un assassin risquerait sa vie, trahirait ses amis pour son pays ? Pensez vous vraiment qu'un assassin passerait des heures à se faire torturer, tout en pensant que personne ne viendrait le sauver, seulement pour découvrir une taupe au sein de son gouvernement ? Colby n'est pas un assassin Matt. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas toujours fait les bon choix, accomplit les bonnes actions… Mais citez moi le nom d'une personne dans ce monde capable de se vanter d'avoir toujours été irréprochable ! Il ne mérite pas de mourir. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour notre pays, pour _votre_ pays !

- Mojave … Laissant doucement échapper Gibson, le regard toujours fixé sur la table.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Megan et Ian.

- Il est dans le désert de Mojave , à trois heures de marche de l'Interstate 40 en direction du Sud…

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Megan et Ian se ruèrent dehors, laissant Gibson seul dans la salle. Immédiatement rejoints par Liz et David, qui avaient assisté à l'interrogatoire, Megan eut le plus grand mal du monde à les forcer de rester là, et ne dû son salut qu'à l'aide de Ian, qui leur ordonna fermement de s'occuper des recherches sur place. Rapidement, il passa un coup de fil, réclamant d'urgence un hélicoptère et une aide médicale, tandis que Megan se précipitait déjà sur le toit de l'immeuble.

Dix minutes plus tard et les deux agents étaient dans un appareil prêté par les forces d'intervention, un médecin de terrain à leurs côtés. Malgré le bruit insoutenable des pales de l'hélicoptère qui fendaient l'air, il régnait à l'intérieur un calme inhabituel, tous se posant la même question… Granger avait-il réussi à survivre dans le désert ? Une heure de vol avant d'avoir la réponse, Megan n'osait même pas imaginer le temps qu'il leur aurait fallut s'ils auraient dû aller à sa recherche en voiture… Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, la voix de Ian la fit revenir durement à la réalité.

- Il est vivant Reeves ! Granger a passé des années à courir dans un désert bien plus aride et dangereux que celui-ci ! Avec un peu de chance, il s'est même fait récupéré par une famille de mexicains et il est en train de se goinfrer de tacos pendant qu'on le cherche !

Megan haussa les sourcils, surprise. La bonne humeur de Ian était plutôt déconcertante. Elle savait qu'il disait cela pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais elle savait aussi que le sniper était mort d'inquiétude. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il était clair qu'Edgerton avait un lien particulier avec Colby, sans doute était-ce parce qu' ils avaient vécus les même choses… Il ne se passait pas une fois où, lorsque Ian vennait au bureau en l'absence de Granger, il ne demandait pas de nouvel de l'agent. Ian avait peur … Mais, tout comme Colby, il ne l'avouerait jamais…

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°**

Le téléphone n'eut même pas le temps de sonner car, à peine l'écran allumé, David se rua dessus pour décrocher. Il venait de passer l'heure la plus longue de sa vie, ayant préféré rejoindre Don plutôt que de rester au Bureau, un endroit qui lui faisait beaucoup trop penser à Colby… Après un dernier regard pour Don, Robin, Liz, Charlie, Amita, Larry et Alan, qui s'étaient tous réunis dans la chambre de ce premier pour attendre les nouvelles et se soutenir mutuellement, il porta le téléphone à son oreille.

- Sinclair… Annonça t'il inutilement.

- David … On l'a ! s'écria Megan pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit de l'hélicoptère … Il est en vie !

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle raccrocha, laissant David sans voix.

Alors que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, il s'accorda enfin quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis presque deux jours … Sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, un grand sourire illumina son visage.

- Colby est vivant !

Instantanément, ce fut comme si tout le poids du monde s'envolait de leurs épaules… Tous se regardèrent en souriant. Amita et Liz s'éteignaient à s'en couper la respiration tandis que Robin avait redoublé la pression sur la main de Don. Alan se dirigea vers David, et tel un père, plaça une main sur son épaule.

- C'est fini …

- Oui Alan , c'est enfin fini …


	25. Chapter 25

**Et voila, c'est fini. Le dernier chapitre est enfin posté. C'est bizarre pour moi de terminer cette longue histoire et j'ai l'ai réécrit trois fois pour essayer de faire une fin a peu près potable, et encore, je ne suis pas convaincue. Merci énormément à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire, et surtout à Anaid, Cissyaliza, Bones-NCIS, Jay et CptJackHarkness pour leurs commentaires instructifs et encourageants.**

* * *

><p>Fini … Comment avait il pu penser une chose pareil ? Rien de tout cela n'était fini. Enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains, David ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son équipier qui dormait à quelques centimètre de lui. Colby était en vie, certes, mais comment réagirait' il lorsqu'il se réveillerait… Depuis trois ans qu'il le connaissait, David n'avait aucun doute sur la culpabilité qui rongerait son ami.<p>

Le silence de la petite chambre blanche aurait pu l'aider à se calmer, peut être même dormir quelques heures en attendant que Colby revienne dans le monde des vivants, malheureusement, ce calme atroce lui procurait l'effet inverse. Il ne pouvait pas se reposer alors que tout restait encore à faire… Et si jamais son équipier se réveillait pendant qu'il s'accordait une petite pause …

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis des jours… D' ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où Colby avait disparut et l'appel de Megan quelques heures auparavant. Il n'avait pas été là pour lui pendant tout ce temps, la moindre des choses était de tenter tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réparer cette absence… Et pour cela, il était hors de question de dormir…

Gibson avait faillit tuer Colby, il avait manquer de tuer Gibson … Mais ils n'étaient pas quittes pour autant et dès que Colby serait remis en état, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir d'agent fédéral pour que ce psychopathe atterrisse dans le couloir de la mort le plus rapidement possible.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite Alan s'approcher de lui et ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsque la main de celui-ci se posa sur son épaule.

- David, vous devriez dormir un peu. Colby ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin minimum et quand bien même , il vaudrait mieux que votre visage ne soit pas celui qu'il aperçoive en premier.

Instantanément, David se redressa vivement.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Sachant pertinemment que l'explication aurait du mal à passer avec l'agent fédéral, le visage d'Alan s'assombrit quelques secondes. Il se mura dans un silence pesant, détachant son regard de l'intéressé pour le poser sur le deuxième agent de la pièce, qui dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. Après quelques instants qui parurent interminables, il reprit enfin la parole.

- Il vous croit mort David, comment pensez vous qu'il va réagir s'il vous voit face a lui, alors que vous êtres mort !

- Oh …Je … Balbutia l'agent, confus.

Visiblement, David n'avait pas réfléchit à ce petit détail qui prenait aujourd'hui toute son importance.

- Il va vouloir me tuer pour de bon quand il saura que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour confondre Gibson… Dit-il à voix basse.

- Oh je n'en doute pas, c'est aussi une raison pour laquelle il vaut mieux que vous ne soyez pas là quand il se réveillera David, plaisanta Alan avec légèreté.

- Mais … et Don ?

- Charlie et Robin sont avec lui, je ne voudrais pas les ennuyer avec mes vielles histoires. Non, je vais rester ici et tenir compagnie à Colby jusqu'à demain matin, cela devrait vous laisser le temps de réfléchir à tout ça un peu plus calmement.

Finalement, après cinq longues minutes de négociation intenses et par un quelconque miracle, David fini par capituler et tourna les talons à contrecœur, non sans avoir fait promettre à Alan de l'appeler à toute heure en cas de problème.

Désormais seul avec l'agent endormi, Alan s'installa le plus confortablement possible dans la chaise en bois que David venait de quitter. Il sortit alors un livre de son sac, pensant qu'il pourrait utiliser un peu de son temps pour continuer une vielle lecture commencée il y a quelques semaines. Malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à rester concentré plus de cinq minutes et abandonna rapidement, préférant porter son attention sur l'agent.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois ans qu'il le connaissait. Il se rappelait encore leur première rencontre, il ne lui avait pas fallut plus qu'une poignée de main pour savoir que ce jeune homme n'était pas comme les autres. De tous les agents de l'équipe, Colby était celui avec qui il avait le plus d'affinité, excepté Don lui-même. Alors certes, au fil du temps, tous les agents de l'équipe de son fils avaient prit une place importante dans sa vie, dans sa famille, mais, s'il appréciait la présence de David, Liz et Megan, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait plus d'affinité avec Colby, qu'il considérait depuis bien longtemps comme un troisième fils. Souvent, il prenait plaisir à entamer une conversation avec lui autour de quelques bières, et, peu importe le sujet qu'il entamait, l'agent prenait tout son temps pour l'écouter, lui accordant toute son attention, _une chose bien rare chez les jeunes de nos jours_, pensa t'il .

Comment tout cela avait-il bien pu arriver ? Ce qu'il s'était passé cette dernière semaine réveillait ses vielles convictions de hippie alors qu'une part de lui rejetait la responsabilité au gouvernement et ses ordres stupides. Après tout, si un haut gradé des forces armées américaines n'aurait pas ordonné cette opération à Kandahar, rien de tout ça n'aurais pu arriver, et il ne serait pas assis sur une chaise inconfortable au beau milieu de la nuit dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Malheureusement, il savait aussi que, même si l'envie d'y croire était forte, le gouvernement n'avait pas dicté à Gibson ses actions. L'ancien soldat anglais avait tué une dizaine d'innocents dont le seul crime avait été de faire plus ou moins partit d'une petite opération militaire qui avait tout pour réussir. Malgré son envie de le détester, Alan savait que c'était bien plus complexe que cela. Aucun homme ne peut faire tant de mal sans raison. La folie de Gibson résultait de la mort de son jeune frère… Une disparition qui l'avait détruit au plus profond de son âme, l'empêchant de vivre et le contraignant à réclamer une vengeance afin de prendre une revanche inutile. Pour cela, il avait tué des hommes et femmes, qui chacun d'entre eux faisait partie d'une famille, il avait enlevé et tenter de tuer Don, qui n'avait strictement rien à voir dans tout ça… Simplement par vengeance !

Alors à qui la faute … Qui était responsable d'un tel désastre… Alan secoua la tête, encore une question qui resterait sans réponse.

- Et bien Colby, je pense pouvoir dire avec certitude que vous n'avez pas eut de chance sur ce coup là … Dit il à haute voix.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0**

Une semaine plus tard…

- Tu es sur que tu veux faire ça ? demanda l'agent Sinclair avec anxiété. T'es pas obligé Colby, je veux dire, ce mec a essayé de te tuer quand même !

- C'est bon, David, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir cette semaine et crois moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie.

- Laisse-moi au moins venir avec toi au cas où ça se passe mal !

Colby leva les yeux aux ciels. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et apprit « la résurrection » de son équipier, celui-ci ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Alors certes, il n'existait pas de mots assez fort pour décrire la joie qu'il avait ressentit en découvrant qu'il n'avait pas tué son meilleur ami, ainsi que le reste de son équipe, mais leur préoccupation à son sujet commençait à devenir carrément gênante ! Il ne se passait plus une seconde sans que l'un d'eux ne soit à ses côtés, l'obligeant à s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour avoir un peu de répit et encore, s'il ne réapparaissait pas dans les cinq minutes qui suivait, il était certain de retrouver David posté dans le couloir, près de la porte.

Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré ces dernières semaines, mais David avait besoin de changer d'air et de reprendre le cours de sa vie, ce qui incluait les rendez vous avec Claudia , le médecin légiste qu'il fréquentait depuis quelques mois, ou les festivals de bande dessinée, bref, prendre du recul, une chose qui n'était pas prête d'arriver si l'agent restait collé à lui encore longtemps.

- David, il sera dans une pièce sécurisée avec un garde, y'a rien à craindre ! Je …

- Bien sur que si, il y a quelque chose à craindre ! T'as pas l'air de réaliser, il voulait te tuer Colby ! Pourquoi tu fais comme si ça t'était égal ? Il ne mérite pas que tu lui apporte de l'importance, c'est un psychopathe bon sang ! Coupa David brusquement.

- Je ne réalise pas ? Tu crois sincèrement que je ne réalise pas ? Je sais qu'il voulait me tuer, je sais que c'est un taré, mais… j'ai tué son frère David ! J'ai tué la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux ! Alors oui, je sais, j'ai enfin comprit que ce n'était pas de ma faute mais putain, j'ai détruit sa vie ! Je dois aller le voir, je dois lui parler ! C'est peut être dur à comprendre mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer, fais moi confiance s'il te plait ! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment mais j'ai besoin de faire ça seul !

Sans laisser le temps à David de négocier une fois de plus, il poussa la porte blindée de la prison d'État de Californie, bien décidé en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette affaire. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers le Marshal qui se tenait à l'accueil, lui demandant de parler à Matthew Gibson alias le numéro 52422. Suivant le gardien qui l'emmenait vers une salle d'interrogatoire, il laissa parcourir son regard sur les couloirs sombres du bâtiment, se rappelant des souvenirs qu'il n'oublierait jamais… Après cinq bonnes minutes de marche, le Marshall ouvrit une porte grillagée et s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage.

- Attendez ici, agent Granger, on vous l'amène. Si jamais il y a un problème, appelez Ramirez. Dit-il en désignant son collègue non loin de là.

Seul dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Colby commençait à regretter la présence de David. La dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé dans un endroit comme celui-là, il avait reçut ses dernières instructions en tant qu'agent triple… Des instructions qui avaient bien faillit le tuer, encore une fois. Il fut heureusement sortit de ses sombres pensées par le bruit grinçant de la porte métallique qui s'ouvrait sur deux Marshals et enfin, Gibson. Celui-ci, vêtu d'une combinaison orange vif, semblait plus pale que la mort. De grandes cernes noires dessinées sous ses yeux et son visage fatigué et éteint le rendaient méconnaissable.

- On vous le laisse, appelez nous quand vous avez fini. Déclara Ramirez avant de tourner les talons et de refermer la porte.

Désormais seul face à Gibson, Colby se mura dans un silence inhabituel. Il n'avait pas prévu de discourt spécial, ni aucun sujet de conversation avant de venir. En fait, il n'était même pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée avant de changer d'avis il y a deux heures. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et sortir d'ici avant de parler à Gibson. Prenant une grande inspiration, il commença à parler.

- On devait rester à la base… Cette nuit là, en Afghanistan, on devait rester à la base. Mais on a reçut un ordre qui provenait de l'État Major, ils avaient eut ces renseignements par une source anonyme. Quand on est arrivés sur les lieux et qu'on a vu la lumière, on a lancé l'attaque sans réfléchir. Dans notre esprit, vous étiez des Talibans… Alors on a suivit les ordres et j'ai tué ton frère. C'est pour ça que je suis ici aujourd'hui… Je suis désolé Gibson…

Relevant la tête brusquement, Gibson écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir des excuses de la part de l'homme qu'il avait essayé de tuer.

- Tu savais depuis le départ que je n'étais pas celui que je prétendais … ? Demanda t'il inutilement à l'agent qui hocha la tête.

- Une intuition…

- Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer pour moi maintenant ?

Colby resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre sincèrement.

- Le procureur à passé un accord avec la justice anglaise. Tu va échapper à la peine de mort mais tu passeras très certainement le reste de tes jours ici, sans espoir de remise de peine…

Ce fut au tour de Gibson d'hocher la tête.

- Je suppose que je le mérite bien… Et que cette fois c'est à moi de te présenter des excuses…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit sur Ramirez, qui intima l'ordre de quitter les lieux à l'agent, les heures de visites étant terminées en l'absence d'une demande d'un juge. Soulagé d'avoir réglé les choses, Colby ne se fait pas prier et, après un dernier regard pour Gibson, il suivit le Marshal… Soudain, alors qu'ils entamaient la marche inverse dans le long couloir, un hurlement résonna derrière eux. Le talkie de Ramirez se mit a grésiller et une voix forte en sortit.

- Tentative de suicide, interrogatoire 3, je demande une unité médicale le plus rapidement possible !

Instantanément, l'agent se figea. La salle d'interrogatoire 3… Si sa mémoire fonctionnait toujours alors c'était bien celle qu'il venait de quitter quelques secondes auparavant. Rapidement, suivit de Ramirez, il fit volte face et courut vers la petite pièce grise, où un gardien s'affairait déjà autour du corps inerte de Gibson.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'écria Ramirez.

- Il avait une lame ! Je l'ai lâché des yeux une seconde et …

A la seconde où Colby avait aperçut la longue ligne rouge qui barrait la gorge de Gibson, il sut que c'était terminé. Le flot de sang interminable qui s'écoulait de la carotide percée était le signe assez clair qu'il ne restait plus rien à faire. Alors qu'il s'approchait, la main de Gibson saisit la manche de son tee shirt. Il dût rapprocher son visage pour entendre les derniers mots du mourant avant que celui-ci ne lâche son emprise, sa main retombant mollement au sol, alors que le dernier souffle de vie quittait son corps fatigué.

Autour de lui, un chaos inhabituel avait prit place. Trois infirmiers s'affairaient autour de Gibson, tendant par tous les moyens de le réanimer en le choquant, tandis que de nouveaux Marshals étaient apparut, alerté par l'appel de Ramirez. Accroupi sur le sol gris, Colby ne bougeait plus regardant une scène irréaliste se produire sous ses yeux impuissant.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter… David était là, près de lui…

- C'est fini Colby …

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Le lendemain soir, ils avaient tous accepté l'invitation d'Alan, bien trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa famille au grand complet pour ne pas célébrer l'événement. Ne pouvant rien refuser au vieil homme, c'est à contrecœur que Colby avait poussé la porte d'entrée, ayant a peine conscience d'être le dernier arrivé. A la seconde où il fit interruption dans le salon, un grand silence s'installa. Gêné d'être le centre de toutes les attentions, il se força à sourire et salua rapidement tout le monde avant de courir rejoindre David non loin de là. A son grand soulagement, hormis Amita qui l'enlaça si fort qu'il crut entendre se briser une côte, un baiser discret de Liz et l'accolade très masculine de Megan, il n'eut pas d'autre démonstration exagérée d'attention.

Cherchant Don du regard, il le trouva dehors, près du barbecue fumant. Celui-ci, une bière à la main, semblait perdu dans la contemplation du ciel d'ébène. Sans faire de bruit, il s'installa silencieusement à ses côtés, suivant son regard sur l' horizon. Quelques étoiles étincelantes contrastaient avec la noirceur du ciel tandis qu'ils étaient bercés par le crépitement des braises.

- Don je …

- Ne dit rien Colby … Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit au téléphone.

Un grand silence pesant s'installa alors entre les deux amis…

- Il s'est suicidé hier …

- J'en ai entendu parler …

- Avant de mourir, il m'a parlé …

- Si c'était pour essayer de te rendre coupable de la situation tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense ! s'exclama Don.

- Je … Non, il m'a juste demandé de te dire … qu'il était désolé pour tout ça …

**THE END**


End file.
